Namikaze Naruto: the REAL Shinobi no Kami
by tauren117
Summary: Naruto narrowly survives a near death experience, but a chain of events soon starts that leads him to become stronger than ever (extremely) strong, and smarter Naruto. Massive Harem (check my main page to see who's part of it). Lemons may be in the series later on. Some minor Jumper elements.
1. where the change starts

I'm new to this so lets see how this works out

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Jumper or anyone else's character I may incorporate during the course of this series.**_

_**Oh yea before we start this in case this is someone's first time reading fanfiction**_

"**Kyuubi's voice"**

'People's specificthoughts'

"People talking"

Looking out on Konohagakure, the Great Kami no shinobi, was now studying the village he had sacrificed blood, sweat, and tears for. If you knew the man you could tell he was worried about something by the anxious look that seemed etched on his face.

'I hope Naruto is going to be alright this time' turning away from the window in his office, he decided that after he was done with a little more 'damn paperwork' he would go check on the boy or at least have an anbu squad go make sure his fears didn't become a reality. Every year a mob has been able to assault the blonde; Hiruzen was hoping this year would turn out differently.

"Come back here Demon!" One of the members of the mob chasing a small blonde child yelled.

'Why won't they leave me alone?'The young blonde yelled in his mind as he attempted to out maneuver the mob by making a series sudden turns, to either his right or left, around corners. Sadly, after several minutes of this tactic's postponement of the mob, the blonde hit a dead end. Naruto was then forced to go in the corner, curl up into a ball and wait for the inevitable to come.

They struck relentlessly as they stabbed, cut, burned, and sliced through the blonde's skin until the blonde was soaked in his own blood. Naruto slowly looked up through blurry vision and thought 'is it over?'The only confirmation he needed was the two red eyed people flashing through hand signs for a katon jutsu.

Just as the technique began, Naruto's last thoughts were 'I wish I was with Jiji, he could protect me'as he passed out he was barely aware that the screams for his life were no longer audible. Thinking he was at death's door, Naruto did the only thing he believed he could, embrace it.

'Ha, take that, paperwork' Sarutobi thought as he burned one of the many useless proposition to have Naruto exiled out of the village. Looking up from his paperwork, he noticed the bloodied form of a very young boy. As he began to approach he noticed the blonde locks of hair covered in the thick life giving liquid. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that the boy in front of him was the child he had been worried about earlier that day. He then mentally accused himself for not seeing this coming before calling for help.

"DOG, Cat!" In response two figures appeared before him, bowing to their leader. Although they almost broken protocol when they had seen the beaten and bloody silhouette of the innocent little blonde.

The Hokage let out a breath in an attempt to calm himself before speaking "Dog, I would like you to find any and all of the people responsible for this…" The anbu in the dog mask quickly left to complete his job as soon as the command was given, although it was doubtful that he even needed to be ordered. "…Cat, I want you to bring Naruto to the hospital and make sure he receives the medical attention he needs."

After a quick nod the cat masked anbu carefully scooped the boy onto her back and used body flicker to get the poor child to the hospital before it was too late.

Left alone in his office, the Hokage let out an involuntary breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. The man then settled into his office chair to think, it was then that he realized the door had never been opened, and upon getting up and examining the carpet in his office rather closely he found that there was no blood leading to the spot where Naruto had appeared… 'Appeared?' 

'No wonder no one has been able to learn the Flying Thunder God technique, it was bloodline ability all the time' the elder Hokage was slightly saddened by he predecessor's lack of faith in him. Although that wouldn't explain why he would have used seals with the technique, and turned it into a jutsu. Another realization hit him like; yes you guessed it, a ton of bricks, only this one made him smile ear to ear. 'If I can get the boy to learn how to master his bloodline and get him to at least chunin level then I can easily announce to the world who he truly is. Maybe then everyone will accept him and treat him like a hero like you wanted Minato, well everyone except your former enemies' Sarutobi thought while grinning like a mad man at the thought of all the political loop holes he could take advantage of.

Naruto opened his eyes to a beautiful purple haired anbu "hello angel-Chan. Am I in heaven?" This caused a light blush to appear on her face.

Smiling down at him she said "no, you're in the hospital."

Naruto immediately frowned when he discovered where he was "so, when am I getting out," Naruto asked impatiently.

Naruto's pout would have caused Yūgao to laugh, had it not been for her having to keep up an image in front of the anbu, who were always watching.Turning her thoughts back to the boy in front of her she said "I believe Hokage-sama gave them orders to release you so you could go see him immediately after you were feeling better."

"Awww, but I really want to go get some Ichiraku Ramen," said the young blonde, pouting at not being able to go.

Seeing how comically distressed the young boy was, Yūgao decided to make the choice a little easier "I'll bring you some ramen if you hurry to the Hokage-sama, it seemed that he urgently wanted to speak to you about something," although the young child didn't hear the last part as he had already charged in and out of the small bathroom and dashing towards the Hokage's office with newly found determination.

As Naruto ran off, Yūgao was filled with dread from her promise to buy Naruto, aka the black hole for a stomach boy, ramen. On her way over to the ramen stand she realized that she had said "some ramen," not all the ramen he could eat which caused her to loosen up quite a bit. 'I wonder what Hokage-sama felt was so urgent to have Naruto sent directly to his office after he woke up' the purple haired shinobi pondered.

**Alright so I am releasing this as kind of a test run, if people want me to continue I gladly will, and don't worry all the chapters won't be this small but the way I figure it is this is the introduction but, if I even get one person saying to keep going, I will.**

**BTW, I already have an idea for a massive harem, but if you (the viewers) want, I will add or consider anyone's recommendation. **


	2. A new sensei

Hello, and I'm back to show you what I meant when I said longer chapters

But first I believe some introductions are in order so where to start…hmm ok I'll just say that I'm a giant Naruto fan, I also like Bleach, One piece, Death Note (although I've only watched like five or six episodes). Another thing about me is I love weapons of all kind, so you may see me try to incorporate that into this fanfic and blah blah blah, nobody wants to hear about me, if they did they would message me, so on to the story.

FYI: I will respond to question and what not, at the end

Ps: thanks for the reviews guys it really makes me believe there is a reason I'm doing this.

I do not own Naruto (I wish I did)

******Hokage's office******

Hiruzen meditated upon last night's events, namely, the new developments with a certain blonde. The thing was, he wasn't sure if he should tell the blonde about his heritage or not. On one hand, it could help make what's left of his life in Konoha bearable or maybe even give him the ability to live a somewhat normal childhood. On the other hand there was the problem, that if he were to announce who Naruto's real parents were, he would have said parent's enemies out to kill the boy, or at the very least capture him.

"Hey Jiji, anbu-Chan said you wanted to talk to me?" asked the blonde he was just thinking about.

"Ah, Naruto, I didn't expect you to be out of the hospital so early…" the elderly man said as he tried to make his decision of what to do. In the end he decided that for now, Naruto's safety was more important than him being accepted. "…I have decided to allow you to train to be a ninja."

This of course, caused our hero to chant 'thank you' and promises that he would be the strongest shinobi ever.

Another thought graced Hiruzen's mind that he hadn't really considered 'I'm going to have to find Naruto a tutor seeing as how everyone, but that new assistant teacher, Iruka is bound to have prejudice against him. Even Iruka lost his parents, thanks to that damn Kyuubi.'

Calming the boy down, he added "and I am going to send someone to your house tomorrow that will be your tutor for the next few years to make sure your training both mentally and physically are not going to be hampered."

"Wow Jiji, you're the greatest Jiji ever." This caused the sagely Hokage to chuckle a little until he saw leaves flying around from someone's body flicker.

"Cat-san, what are you doing here?" the elderly Hokage questioned as he had not called for her.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I promised Naruto-san I would bring him some ramen if he hurried on over here," Yugao explained while handing the to-go container of ramen to Naruto.

Hiruzen then smiled at an individual that could possibly become one of Naruto's few precious people in the near future. "Thank you for going out of your way to help him," the Hokage commented expecting to get a 'yes Hokage-sama' or something similar which wasn't too far from the truth.

"He has been through a lot, so I believe it is only right that he is allowed to enjoy a simple bowl of ramen, which he seems to love," Yugao explained. The Hokage didn't think that was the only reason, but he let it go.

A light bulb flicked on in Naruto's head as he watched his Jiji walk back to his desk "you know Jiji, you allowing me to be a ninja and have a sensei is like the greatest late birthday present you've ever given me," with a thoughtful look that made the young boy look rather silly.

The Kami no Shinobi nearly face palmed himself 'of course, yesterday _was_ that festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi' finishing his thoughts, he turned around and asked, "So how old does that make you?"

Counting on his fingers he finally reached his sixth finger "I am six years old," he declared proudly.

Hiruzen chuckled a little "and just at the right time too, if you had only been a year younger both the shinobi and civilian council might have been able to stop you but since usually not even children from the ninja clans start training until after their 6th birthday."

"Really?" asked the rather excited blonde child.

Another chuckle escaped the elderly shinobi's lips "really, now you better go back home and get to sleep because first thing in the morning I'm going to send you your sensei." The boy ran up and hugged his Jiji, before leaving for his apartment. This left the Hokage alone since Yugao had left soon after giving Naruto the ramen which the child referred to as the "holy gift from Kami."

The elderly Kage then turned his thoughts elsewhere 'I wonder who I can have train Naruto, Guy… maybe not, I don't want him masquerading around in that green BAD IMAGES, BAD IMAGES oh God I think I just thought of a way to defeat our enemies before they even set foot in Konoha. Back to my original thoughts, ok guy is ruled out next is Kakashi, who has been asking permission for a long time. I'm sure he would be a good sensei, but there is a good chance he could turn Naruto into a pervert and also since he was close to Minato it may be hard to pry him off of Naruto. If the council decided that Kakashi is needed elsewhere, Kakashi would ripped away from Naruto, which could, politically, make things difficult…' then it him 'he could have Itachi, do it. First he would just teach the boy and not corrupt him in bad way, the worst that could happen is that Naruto could get more loyal toward Konoha, secondly, if he was lucky, Itachi might rub off on the boy, which could help to calm him down and in a more dire situation, keep his emotions in check…' The elderly shinobi grinned as he thought 'Hiruzen, you're a genius.'

*****next morning (in Naruto's apartment) *****

Our little blonde hero woke up to see the faded light on his scavenged digital alarm clock displaying 7:39, thinking of why he was awake he heard knocking at the door, that probably was the sound that woke him up. Dragging himself out of bed he slowly made his way over to the door and sleepily unlocked it. Just after unlocking the door the memories of yesterday came back to him. This in turn caused him to swing open the door excitedly causing the door slam into the wall, which luckily didn't wake up any of his fox hating tenants.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the weasel masked anbu in a very monotone voice.

"Are you going to be my sensei?" Naruto asked, excited at the prospect of being trained by an anbu.

"Yes, now get some clothes, you have about two weeks until you start classes at the academy and I was ordered to make sure you reach chunin level by the end of our time together," The weasel masked anbu order.

Naruto quickly ran inside and gathered multiple orange jumpsuits, considering those were the only cloths he owned. Soon he was ready and the anbu put a hand on his shoulder, before he body flickered away.

*****undisclosed location 10km outside of Konoha*****

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he stared at the change in scenery.

One second they're by the door leading out of Naruto's apartment, the next second they are in front of a log cabin that's surrounded by training dummies to the sides and at the back. Other than that, all Naruto saw was trees to every direction.

"This is a training area used by anbu when they want to stay away from prying eyes," the weasel anbu explained while keeping his voice perpetually monotone.

"First we should focus on getting your chakra unlocked…" after a few moments of the blonde staring at him, he added "…so get into a meditating position and focus until you feel a power source or something of the sort, from what I've heard, it feels different for everyone, but there is one word everyone used to describe it, power."

After Itachi's mini lecture, Naruto began trying to find the source of power, AKA chakra, for what seemed like forever to the young boy. After ten or so minutes of putting all the concentration a six year old attention span can muster he felt it, the powerful energy spread like through his body like a wild fire, and then it started radiating everything around him.

Itachi, for the first time, looked on in surprise as a…well not even a genin displayed chakra levels some jonins he knew didn't have. After features on his ever stoic face crumpled from shock he was glad that one, they were basically in the middle of no where, and two, that he had his ever present anbu mask on.

A few moments after Itachi regained his composure, Naruto began jumping and excitedly exclaiming how he was awesome and that he was one step closer to becoming the greatest ninja ever.

It was then that an idea formed in Itachi's mind on how he could take advantage of this boys massive chakra reserves 'what if I have him learn _that_ jutsu, then his training will go exponentially faster. Who knows he might be immune to the mental feedback, well at least if we only make a few it shouldn't kill him, I hope.'

"Naruto-san, good work on the first and easiest step to being a ninja, but that's all the time we have for congratulations. Next I want you to perform a jutsu that might help you considerably. First, put your hands in this position…" Which was the middle and index fingers forming a cross "…and gather your chakra and say shadow clone jutsu when you feel like you have enough chakra built up.

Itachi then turned around so he could go rest under a tree since it would probably be a while until…

PUFF

"Hi me I'm you."

Chuckling "you know "You", is a terrible name."

Spinning around, Itachi barely managed to keep himself from falling down from the shock and awe of it all. There, standing and conversing with one another, was around fifty clones and a slightly sweaty original.

"Look sensei, I DID IT!" the ecstatic little ball of energy that was Naruto proclaimed.

"Indeed you did; how much chakra did you use?" as he looked at the number of clones that not many jonins, he knew, could match.

Scrunching his face in thought Naruto replied, "I don't know, maybe a quarter or maybe less."

Itachi would have been forced to abandon his emotionless tone of voice had he needed to respond before he was able to regain his composure. 'Interesting, it seems it would have been a waste to send the child to the academy first, mainly because none of his teachers would have helped to him to learn to control his rather large chakra reserves, they would have wasted so much potential.'

"Naruto…" Itachi began "…I'm going to tell you something very important…" making sure the boy was paying attention he quickly ran into his mini lecture "…The jutsu you have just learned, creates solid clones of yourself which have many uses, sadly there is one drawback. After the clones are dispersed by a solid hit or two, or maybe dismissed, they send the memories of whatever they were doing back to the original user of the technique. This is a tremendous advantage when training, but there have been times that ninja's minds have just shut down from the shear volumes of information coming back to them because they used too many clones during a battle. So what we're going to do next is discover how many you're mentally able to use."

Itachi then proceeded to separate the clones that were already summoned into groups. When all was said and done there were five groups of ten clones each. He then went around telling each clone a fact or use of the shadow clone jutsu.

Just as Itachi was walking away, one of the clones got a little anxious with the use of the jutsu that he had been told how to do. So with patience of a six year old, clone number 43 decided to start making the necessary hand sign, and slowly started molding chakra for said technique.

_Boom!_

Itachi spun around when he heard the explosion, and then a little panic filled into his senses as he saw all of the clones had dispersed.

"That…was…Awesome!" Naruto cheered as Itachi's face faulted.

As Itachi recovered his composure he turned back to Naruto "Do you feel any pain in your head?" An edge of concern only his best friend Shisui would have picked up on.

"Not really," with eyes looking off into space as he looked through his newly gained memories.

'Not even Hokage-sama, who has probably one of the strongest minds in the leaf village, is able to receive the memories of fifty clones at once without downing a bottle of aspirin…' the usually not surprised anbu looked on in astonishment '…if this boy is truely immune to the mental suffering that comes along with using shadow clone jutsu, then my job just got a lot easier.'

The rest of the day, Itachi, had Naruto run through stances for the strong fist. Strong fist is one of Konoha's main taijutsu fighting styles, sadly, Itachi wasn't very skilled in I himself so he'd have to find Naruto a trainer. As from taijutsu, Itachi had his pupil do tons of for running, jumping, push ups, sit ups, and basically any workout move that you can perform with nothing but the ground in front of you. Needless to say Naruto was going to be pretty sore after this, and to make matters worse, at one point Naruto started adapting a little too fast for Itachi's taste, so Itachi took the liberty of placing a gravity seal on our blonde hero.

While all this was happening, Itachi had Naruto's clones doing tree climbing and, to their distain, reading textbooks that he would be studying during the academy.

After half way through the third time of doing the constant workout circuit, Naruto's numb body finally collapsed. This forced Itachi to carry said worn out boy, into the small cabin in the middle of the anbu training ground. So he could rest until the next day of tortu…I mean training.

'Lucky he has that fox in him or else he wouldn't have made it anywhere near as far as he did today' Itachi thought with a smirk as he left to go inform the Hokage of their progress.

******to be continued (I've always wanted to type that, not really) *****

Thanks everyone for the support so far, any who, I guess I'll start with answer any questions in the reviews, but first the harem.

Hinata (sorry gohan90, but I'm pretty much a sucker for Hinata)

Hana Inuzuka

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Ayame

Mei (that will happen)

Anko

Maybe Tayuya (but if she is in so is Kin)

Samui (not set in stone)

I want to add a summons but I don't have any ideas on that

Hanabi (she is a possible maybe, which I can easily link into the storyline but I'm not say for 100% sure)

Moegi (again just a possibility, not set in stone)

Fem Haku (this is and iffy one, but I defiantly could incorporate her rather easily)

Kurotsuchi (I could make it work rather easily)

Karin (someone suggested her so I'll consider making it work)

Kurenai-(not for sure, since she is with Asuma; well, unless I have him cheat on her.)

Yugito (is a very interesting possibility)

*Ps (message written later on) Harem has been figured out so don't ask for anymore, it's too massive for any additions.*


	3. a new assignment

**Hello, and I'm back, due to interesting over sights I'm going to make sure everyone knows that in my story Itachi is just going to be, since I'm not sure what age he is in the beginning and for the sake of the story continuing I will just ask that you don't question it that much so that way I can keep going for everyone who doesn't care. And thanks for mentioning it cause it gave me an idea that may bring about another story when the opportunity arises and also since this is my first story and I haven't watched the canon in a while I am bound to get things wrong and it doesn't help that with all the ficts I've been reading the info gets distorted and what not so yea thanks.**

**Thanks for all the criticism and reviews again, by the way I looked over the last chapter and I'm probably going to rewrite it to clear up some confusion, but that will be at a later date. If something doesn't make sense it would be appreciated if you notified me, so that at a later date I can fix it.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts"

Jutsu's names (FYI they won't be underline from now on unless some is using them)

**I do not own Naruto…although it would be nice if I did.**

*******_two weeks later_*******

Itachi continued becoming amazed as his blonde pupil had just mastered one of his elemental affinity, Futon or wind release. 'Just what kind of kid is this' Itachi questioned even though essentially know every fact of his life. He then remembered when the Hokage had ordered him to start tutoring the boy the a few days after him joining anbu.

_*****Flash back*****_

"_Itachi, I have a very…long term mission for you, should you choose to accept it," the Sandaime Hokage said while stroking his beard sagely._

_Itachi quickly answered "if it will help Konoha I will accept," in a very determined voice._

"_HMMM, tell me Itachi, what do you know of Naruto?" catching the rather green anbu to be surprised that he would get a mission that some how involved the boy._

"_Only that he enjoys pranking people, ramen, and seems to be an ordinary child, that is…other than the beatings of course," Itachi added with a pity saturated tone of voice. Itachi wouldn't usually say so, but he sincerely did feel bad for the young blonde and had entertained the idea of possibly training the boy so the guilt of seeing his blood covered door, upon the occasion of guarding the boys apartment once or twice since becoming an anbu, would be lifted from his shoulders. Little did he know that he had, unknowingly, guessed his future…?_

"_I have discovered a tolerable loop hole that will allow me too help the child without the council getting in the way," Hiruzen stated, causing Itachi's eye brow, behind his mask, to rise questionably._

"_And how is that Hokage-sama?" Itachi questioned as he was truly curious of what the Elderly Kage had so deviously planned._

"_Well…I **was **planning on helping him anyways, but this just makes it easier, and it will be even easier if they don't find out, you see, it has been discovered that Naruto is part of a clan or at least has a sort of bloodline which should make it much easier to have you train him,"_

_This of course took Itachi by surprise; rather it was unheard of, a six year old child being taught by an anbu, and a newly decorated one at that. He was about to say something when the Kage continued…_

"_I know you might be thinking that I'm a little senile, well that could be the case, but I believe that there will never be a shinobi more loyal to this village then you and as such I would like to say that if you give the child a chance you could be pleasantly surprised…also I believe he will grow to have the amount of loyalty I have seen from you…" and the he whispered under his breath "…maybe even more."_

_Seeing how much his Hokage believed in this young boy, Itachi, finally made his decision "I accept the mission, Hokage-sama." Itachi declared. Just then he remembered something "Hokage-sama, how long will I be training Naruto?"_

_The Hokage hadn't really thought about that, but then he came to a rather simple conclusion "HMMM, I believe two years will be sufficient for him to be able to get him to be able to continue any further training he needs by himself, although it would be nice if you trained him until after the academy graduation," hopeful that maybe Itachi would choose the later but not surprised when he chose the two year deal claiming it would be better if he weren't tied down so long considering that he was an anbu and had hopes of rising in the ranks._

_*****End Flash Back*****_

"Look, weasel-sensei, I did it," Naruto shouted excitedly causing Itachi to be pulled from his little trip down memory lane.

"Sorry Naruto, I wasn't paying attention, could you please do it again?" Itachi then focused and fell over in shock as Naruto cut a water fall in half that even Asuma could only cut a part of it, with his wind affinity. After a few minutes of recovering, Itachi came to the conclusion that maybe the Kyuubi's presence in Naruto caused his chakra to become stronger and more potent.

"Did you see it that time sensei?" The Blonde excitedly asked. If you could say one thing about Naruto it wouldn't be unmotivated or possibly talentless, if Itachi could use one word it would probably be hampered. If not for the village he may not have such a problem controlling his emotions, but as it was now he had promised never to hurt a civilian or even some random ninja unless it is in the name of self defense, or if they were hurting or about to hurt one of his precious people, which the young blonde determinedly agreed to.

"Good job Naruto-san…" which caused said to smile and scratch the back of his head sheepishly, before Itachi continued with "…I believe it is time we started working with that kekkei genkai," Itachi said as he brought his hand up to his chin and began to pace in an effort to think of a how Naruto probably activated it, but was interrupted by a question from the young blonde.

"Sensei, what's a kekkei genkai?" the confused blonde asked.

Itachi was about to facepalm himself until he noticed the clones that were working on reading _all_ the books they would ever study in the academy, and a few more, were still about a few hours from finishing. "The easiest way I can explain it is either your father or your mother had the ability that you have now gained, so basically it's an ability that is held with in one's family."

Naruto's eyes widened "My parents had a Kekkei Genkai?" he asked since he had never been told anything about them before, although another question rose up, in his head, at the same time "what type of Kekkei Genkai do I have sensei?" with his complete and undivided attention clinging off every word his sensei was about to speak.

Itachi put his hand under his chin thoughtfully "from what I've been told you have some type of ability that allows you to teleport…now all we need to do is figure out how you activate it," saying the last part to himself more then anyone. Since he had been given no information in regards to how or who Naruto had received this ability, his job of having Naruto master said ability was nearly impossible consider he only knew that the Kekkei Genkai was that basically it gave him some sort of power to teleport, so now we find Itachi brainstorming everything that could possibly be thought of in regards to bloodlines and kekkei genkais. "Um how about we try…" looking around he spots the training dummies about ten meters away "try imagining yourself by that dummy or will yourself to be there…and try to put some chakr…" he began to trail off as he started to turn in the direction Naruto _was, _only to find the little blonde bundle of energy was no longer there. Itachi flipped from side to side scanning the nearby terrain until…

"Whoa!" Itachi then turned to see Naruto bouncing in excitement over the discovery of how to activate his as-amazing-as-ramen Kekkei Genkai.

*cough* "good job…" then a realization struck Itachi 'he didn't use any chakra when he used whatever that technique was…' slowly Itachi's mind began to feel with possibilities for the increased money he would receive in his raise for making Naruto so powerful. Another question started to edge into Itachi' mind "Naruto-san, what exactly did you do to use your Kekkei Genkai?" asked Itachi, which was basically just a precaution to make sure that his theory of the 'no chakra' kekkei genkai was true.

Naruto look at Itachi with confusion written all over his face "I did exactly what you said sensei," Naruto said as if stating the obvious.

"Hmm," was the intelligent reply from Itachi as he thought of ways to utilize the technique for the betterment of Konoha, Itachi then laid a scroll containing a near infinite amount of shuriken "lets see if we can get that ability mastered in say," looking at watch "one hour," he then made two clones and had them continuously hurl the shuriken at him. Needless to say that Naruto was in for one of the longest hours in his life.

After an hour of dodging without being able to move (ok, picture this, he can't move other than his ability to, so Itachi's best way to get him proficient in it is to pelt him with kunai and shuriken to make it necessary to master said ability), Naruto was finally wearing down, so Itachi told him to go make clones and take a break while they continue the training. So while the clones train, Naruto and Itachi went into the nearby cabin and had tea while Itachi thought of ways to use Naruto's extremely powerful Kekkei Genkai. Then a thought hit him 'I wonder if there's a certain max distance he can travel, or it's unlimited.' Itachi after thinking about it for a while said "Naruto, I want you to use the technique of yours to travel as far from here as you can and then try and teleport back."

Not entirely understanding Naruto said "why sensei?"

Keeping his mask of indifference (now he's wearing two masks lol) Itachi replied "I want to test the extent of your abilities and we're starting with distance in this case." Thinking Itachi brought out a map "how about you go down this road until you reach the border to wind country and then try and teleport back here or as far back as the technique will take you until you get back here." After Naruto had a basic understanding of how to read a map Itachi added "and you better make it back in one piece or you'll think the training we were doing before was a pillow fight," which caused Naruto to pale as he remembered the horrors in the past week Itachi had put him through such as sparring with Itachi's clones while have boulders strapped to his arms, legs, and back or going through katas with the anbu standard issue ninjato Itachi had given him, and while the ladder of the two seems easier, being burn to a crisp for every little mistake wasn't. Noticing Naruto seemed a little worried about journeying by himself Itachi commented "this should be easy enough, and even if you run into some ninja or bandits you are easily high genin level and with that Kekkei Genkai of yours if you feel like your trapped or overwhelmed you can just teleport away from them."

Naruto, after packing a few essentials if he needs to be gone longer, quickly made his way to the western gate. Little did that blonde boy know that this trip would be one of his first steps to becoming a god like ninja.

*****cliff hanger *****

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it has been a pretty busy past few weeks between planning to go to California for the summer (don't worry, I gots a lab top to use so I can continue writing even on vacation, watching my nephew, school (which thanks to you people I keep getting behind on but the blame doesn't rest solely on you, no it's mostly bioware's fault for releasing ME3 and what not. Oh and as for the decision on who is in the harem I will go with who I have that story lined up for so… fem Kyuubi, Hinata (while my personal feelings did add her I have her as part for other reason, now I just need to figure out her personality because it has been awhile since I last watched canon), Tayuya, Kin, Hanabi, Moegi, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Fū, Ino, Ayame, Karin (still an idea in the works), Konan, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Tenten, and Mei.**

**No offence to any of you, but this is a side project of mine so don't expect to me to update that often, I will try and realistically I will probably put one out a month well that is unless or someone pays me which would basically just motivate me to work faster.**

**Well until next time, peace out, God bless and have an awesome life until I release the next part.**


	4. To Suna we go!

**And we're back, thank you for all the reviews, it was really encouraging to see how many of you were enjoying my fic and though I haven't received as many as before I really can't complain, I mean this was one of those fillers, not really advancing the story significantly, but I hope to put a lot of stuff in this next chapter.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts"

Jutsu's names (FYI they won't be underline from now on unless some is using them)

**And again I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto had just left the western gate and was rapidly flashing (unless someone comes up with a better name I'll just call is that for the time being unless something else comes to mind) in and out of existence, the distance of each flash was only limited by how far he could see since his bloodline required him to see or have some sort of picture in your mind of the place you wanted to go. Still, even with his power is was pretty obvious the trip would still take long past Naruto's patients levels could now tolerate.

After a while the scenery started to change becoming less and less populated with trees and that's when Naruto spotted a group of celebrating bandits, now this wouldn't delay him usually, but something about this group caused Naruto to stop and investigate these suspicious men. Upon getting closer Naruto channeled some chakra into his ears to allow him to he them.

_A large man with a club started shouting incoherently until he passed out._

"_Always knew he was a light weight," one of the other bandits said._

"_Give him a break" another commented before adding "besides he did down three bottles of sake so he isn't as bad as that last recruit, now he was a light weight."_

"_Yea, but I'll miss the bastard," he replied, then added "I can't believe he was beaten to death for peeping."_

_The sat in silence for a while until bandit number one said "hey dude," getting the other mans attention he continued "how about we have some fun with the captive."_

_The other man chuckled "I always knew you were a pedo-bear."_

"_Can you blame me?" the man now known as the pedo-bandit question before adding "it seems as it girls just seem to be getting cuter and cuter now-a-days."_

_The other responded with a shrug before adding "as long as she's in one piece the boss doesn't care what you do with her."_

At this point Naruto was beginning to become rather disgusted by the pedo-bandit's ways. Naruto watched as he stalked over to a tree where they had tied a blonde haired girl who had four ponytails who looked to be a little older then our blonde.

"_Hey sweetheart, do you want to play a game?" asked the pedo-bandit, which in response received some spit on his face "you bitch! I'll teach you to know your place."_

_The pedo-bandit then backhanded her and reached for the zipper on his pants._

Naruto could wait any longer as he flashed into the middle of the camp and used his wind nature along with a ninjato Itachi had given him, he made short work out of every single bandit there and soon he was covered in enough blood to make himself jump at his reflection. After seeing the horrified expression on the girls face he took a quick look at his features using his ninjato and noticed how he looked kind of like something he had seen in a horror film once. After releasing her, the girl looked cautiously at her fellow blonde before saying in a voice so he could barely hear "w-who a-are you?"

Naruto finally looked at the damage done during his first kill and he became a little faint as he fell too his backside from the shock. After about a minute of sitting there his mental facilities started working again just in time to catch the girls question "N-Naruto Uzumaki," he answered barely keeping his voice from displaying the shock he was going through.

"You're pretty young to be a ninja," she commented off handedly after a few minutes.

At this point Naruto was finally overcoming the shock that had kept him down for quite a while. "Yea, I am…well I'm not officially one yet, I still have to graduate from the academy, but my sensei sent me out here to train with my kekkei genkai, I guess you're lucky I was heading this way," he said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

She looked up in amazement "you have a Kekkei Genkai," receiving a nod she followed up with a question "what does it do?"

Rubbing his chin sagely Naruto responded "Well I have the ability to teleport to any place that I have been to before, so I was training to see if I could use it on-the-fly so it would be useful."

Looking at Naruto with a voice chalked full of amazement she asked a simple "really?"

"Yep…and the best part is that I don't need to use any chakra to use it," then he remembered something his sensei told him "Awww damn it, sensei told me never to give up the secrets to any of my abilities," he said as he smacked himself in the forehead repeatedly.

"Oh…um…is there anyway you could use your power to take me home…I've been gone for at least a day," she explained.

"Alright, but could I know the name of my passenger," Naruto said jokingly.

Blushing from remembering that she had not given her name, or where she lived she said "T-Temari…and I live in the Sunagakure…" but before she could add a sorry for making him go out of his way he butted in.

"THEN TO SUNA WE GO!" he shouted excitedly.

"Kazekage-sama, there is still been no word on the disappearance of your daughter," a Suna Nin reported from a kneeling position.

"Damn it," the angry Kage cursed "everyone will believe that Suna is weak, I mean how does it make me look to have my own daughter kidnapped…" look over to a map of the elemental kingdom he added "…I am going to be a laughing stalk among the other Kages." He only really found out about it about three hours ago when the academy teacher came to him saying his daughter hadn't attend school that day. Although, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her the night before either. He sat there contemplating the repercussion if word were to get out that their village's security was so bad that even the Kazekage's own daughter could be kidnapped when…

"Kazekage-sama, a child is at the front gate with your daughter…he claims to have rescued her," reported one of his subordinates.

"WHAT!" Schooling himself, the Kazekage immediately set out for the main gate.

***Main gate***

"Temari come with us, I'm sure your dad will want to see you," one of the suna Nin said in an attempt to coax her off of her saviors back. Having talked to his fellow blonde along the way, Naruto, had discovered that one of the suna Nins was responsible for her being kidnapped in the first place.

Suddenly a man in robes appeared right in front of Naruto, as approached he spoke with a voice of authority "How did you come into possession of my daughter?" Naruto, who was momentarily stunned by the newly arrived Kage, instantly knew who was in front of him.

"I-I rescued he from s-some bandits w-while I was out training," he said in a shaky voice.

"Is that so?" he asked when he turned to his daughter who gave him a nod "well then, I suppose that makes you a hero…and a hero needs a prize, name something within reason and it will be yours," the Kazekage claimed pride fully.

After thinking for a while, which caused a lot of people to wonder what kind of request he would make, he said "saving your daughter was a reward in itself, but I have always wanted to learn puppetry and since konoha doesn't have anything on it…" leaving the last part out purposely.

"So you're Konoha…well I suppose that's a tolerable deal since you guys are currently our allies…how about we head to the house and then I will procure the necessary equipment you will need for your puppetry training," the Kazekage explained as they made their way through the village.

After a while the Hokage turned into a walkway leading to a mansion, when he started unlocking the door Naruto asked, with eyes as big as dinner plates, "You live here?"

After a short chuckle the Kage replied "of course, it wouldn't do for a Kage to live in anything less than a mansion."

Naruto went into Temari's room and tucked her in so she could get some rest after the exhausting circumstances she had just gone through. "Naruto," she said through a sleepy yawn "will I ever see you again?" she asked.

Thinking only for a second Naruto answered "thanks to my Kekkei Genkai, I believe that I can come and see you at least once a week and since we're allies I'm sure that eventually we'll be put on the same mission," this caused he to give him a sincere smile which he returned until she turned over and went to sleep.

The Kazekage arrived to see Naruto carefully closing the door "I have some scrolls on basic puppetry and some storage scrolls, with these supplies you will need to make your first puppet, after you figure out the basics it's just a matter of creativity and skill to create your own unique puppets and techniques," he explained as Naruto happily took the scrolls.

"Thanks…oh shoot! Sensei is going to kill me, I've been gone for like…five hours, I really shouldn't have taken you up on dinner…sorry Kazekage-sama…oh and thanks again for the scrolls," he said as he flashed causing the Kage's eyes to widen in shock.

***with Itachi***

'Maybe I shouldn't have sent him out there…Oh Kami, the Sandaime is going to kill me,' he thought as he paced back and forth in front of the main gate.

"Hey sensei," called a voice which Itachi wasn't currently paying attention to.

"Oh, hey Naruto," he said absent mindedly 'if I go to the Hokage and get a search team ready he might forgive me, righ…' that's when he realized who had just called him "where the hell have you been Uzumaki?"

"In Suna," the statement caught Itachi off guard until the whole story was told and a few handy dandy scrolls were shown.

"Well…It's getting late so you better head back your apartment...and for freaking me out we're going to multiply your gravity weights by ten times what they're current set for during tomorrows training," he said leaving our young blonde to think of what kind of tortures would be used on him tomorrow.

**So what do you guys think…I know I took a while to update, but hopefully this won't happen again. BTW I would just like to say if it weren't for the many positive reviews I read then I probably would have given up because I had a major case of writers block on this one. Anywho I really do appreciate the many reviews I have received (I love getting good reviews) just throwing that out there.**


	5. Getting a new Kekkei Genkai

**Hey, thanks for all the positive reviews and comments, please do know that I read them and try to take you're opinions into consideration, so first I have been getting a lot of requests to add Karin into the harem, I don't really know her personality that well so could someone tell me what she's like. If I'm going to make that work I want some of her history and the way acts, since I personally was never a huge fan of her, but don't think I didn't like her as a character. In short I just wanted to say, awesome reviews, and help me to help you.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

The past few weeks of classes just seemed to be a complete snore fest for our young hero, since he had already had his clones do all the studying he would every need, he was now in the game of waiting for them to let him graduate early or graduation day. Sadly, since the civilian council was in control of the ninja academy, that would not be happening.

"NARUTO!" a certain silver haired chunin instructor roared as he seethed in anger at how the blonde had just fallen asleep for the fifth time. "I'm sorry my class is too boring for you," he added in sarcastically.

"Well maybe instead of being sorry about it, you should let me graduate already," Naruto retorted in a dull tone.

"We've been over this Naruto," Mizuki's annoyed response came before continuing "since a few of the early graduates have had histories of psychological meltdowns and such, the council has deemed necessary to suspend any early graduations," claimed Mizuki, although he was really lying through his teeth.

Naruto sighed at receiving the same answer for what felt like the thousandth time. 'At least I get to learn some new jutsu after class' Naruto's optimistic side thought. His mind began to wonder about what kind of training he would get to do after class. You see, now that the rigorous and potentially crippling for life training was over, Naruto had actually started enjoying it.

_Ring!_ 'Finally Naruto thought as the academy let out, and he wasn't the only thankful one.

"Hey Naruto, where are you always going in such a hurry," asked a certain lazy pineapple haired Nara.

"Just to go train," he said excitedly

_Shikamaru quickly muttered a troublesome before he lazily started on his own way._

_***Naruto's training***_

_"Your training is going very well," Itachi commented as__ Naruto went through ever jutsu he knew as fast as he could. "I would easily say you are high chunin to mid jonin," although you couldn't see it Itachi was very happy with his pupil's progress._

_"Really, that's it?" Naruto said sadly as he finished the last of the jutsu, and although he wouldn't show it he was extremely proud of his progress._

_"Since I'm really no good in hand to hand I think I'm going to have to find you someone who can teach you taijutsu, although I can teach you to use an anbu blade proficiently," he commented as Naruto __finish using _Shuriken Shadow Clones that were encased in wind chakra to decimate a nearby tree. "Combining shuriken shadow clones with an affinity chakra was a rather smart move for you, now that I think about it; it seems like a combination that was made for you. Usually when someone uses the original jutsu (shuriken shadow clones) it already uses enough chakra, but you have enough to spare."

"Wow, I must have a lot of chakra then, huh?" ending his excited statement in a question.

"Interestingly enough, yes you do. By at least double, if not more," Itachi explained,, although deep down he was upset since usually it took a Kage's life span to train and get as much chakra as the kid right in front of him, and his chakra coils weren't even full developed.

"That's… AMAZING!" the childish blonde cheered

The next hour was filled with Naruto going through every single sword fight katas that Itachi knew, however the next five was occupied with Naruto getting the living hell beat out of him as Itachi tried to teach him out of experience. Eventually Naruto was so exhausted and cut up that Itachi was forced to resign and get him to the hospital. (In case you were wondering, previous to the trip to Suna Naruto had only trained with a kunai so when he slaughtered the bandits it was more of shear force, not really any style.)

*** (spoiler) Naruto's mindscape (incase you were wondering that WAS the spoiler) ***

Upon awaking Naruto noticed that he was in a sewer. "Great, Itachi must've gone home and some time after some of those jerks in the village must've thrown me down here," while, on this occasion, it wasn't the case, it had happened before.

He ventured down the long corridor hoping to find a manhole or someway to get out. About five minutes into his search he noticed one of was emitting a faint red glow along with some light from some assorted lights that would flicker on and off as if in a third world country. He slowly proceeded into the passageway and soon found himself sitting in front of a giant prison cell with a piece of paper holding the gate together with kanji for 'seal' written on it. **"It took you a while to finally get around to coming here." **Thee next thing Naruto knew, he was face to face with **the** nine-tailed fox.

"W-why is the Kyuubi in the sewer, you're supposed to be dead," this caused said beast to sigh.

"**This isn't the sewer, it's your mind, and your fourth Hokage sealed me here," **the beast claimed before adding** "I suppose it's a sewer because in the depths of your mind you must feel pretty alone," **the beast ended it little speech with a saddened look on its face.

"Hey, Kyuubi," Naruto asked which got her attention "the way you said that, I-I mean, you don't sound that evil," he said with fear still evident in his voice since he was talking to one of the most powerful people in the known world.

"**It wasn't my choice," **it said before releasing a wave of KI (killer intent) and adding **"it was the damn Uchiha, he controlled me, I know not who he is, but I will find and kill him."**

"How could anyone control someone as powerful as the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**All I know kid is that he's got a highly advanced version of the sharingan and has used me against your village twice, that and he always wears a mask so he must've been through battle before or have some scars," **the Kyuubi said guessingly.

"Since he is an enemy of Konoha, how about I help you get even with him," Naruto suggested.

"**I never even considered that, I just planned on eventually killing you and going off to hunt him, but I suppose I, myself would be controlled as soon as I started attacking him. But a fellow Ninja may be able to resist, but you won't be able to do it without a lot more power," **that's when something apparently dawned on it as its eyes widened. **"Of course, that could work…" **the creature said in an inaudible voice.

"Kyuubi, What are you mumbling about," this caused the beast to snap out of its thoughts.

At this point the beast seemed to be getting irate with its title **"I have a name you know, and its Kasumi, now stop calling me by the dreadful title," **this got a shocked reaction out of Naruto.

"Kasumi, Ka-su-mi, WAIT that's a girls name…YOU'RE A GIRL," This revolution caused Kasumi to facepalm herself.

"**Just because I'm an all powerful beast it automatically means I'm a man," **she then began muttering things about **'sexist males' **and** 'stereotypical basis villagers.'**

Naruto quickly tried to calm her down "w-well i-its just y-your voice sounds so manly," he nearly face palmed himself before she said something which got his attention.

"**I suppose I could use my more feminine form to make it easier on you simple mind," **Suddenly there was a giant cloud of smoke engulfed the spotter where the nine-tailed fox once stood. When the smoke cleared enough Naruto felt faint from the loss of blood, before him stood a five foot seven inch tall beauty. Her chest was just smaller than a D-cup, but it was portioned perfectly with her firm ass. She had a body many kunoichi are stereotypically known for and I'm talking about the ones that are usually chosen over others for seduction missions. "It's been a while since I invoked that kind of a response out a man," Now her voice was less 'evil demon overlord' and more 'beautiful maiden.' She then formed a simple black kimono over herself which left little to the imagination, but still it is a step up from nudity at least in public decency standards "Now you can focus with the matter at hand." She led him over to the seal as she spoke "I'm going to need you to weaken the seal a little," she said already knowing what his reaction would be.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because, I'm about to give you a power given to me by my master and it won't work while the seal is at its strongest," she explained patiently.

"What's this power, and why would you give it to me?" Naruto asked cautiously.

She sighed knowing this was coming also "My master, the sage of six paths gave everyone of the tailed beast a different Kekkei Genkai we could grant the humans of our choosing, we can even set if it will pass on to their children or not in the case of certain individuals. Since I was the most powerful I gained the ability to pass on a kekkei Genkai I call 'tome rare nai me' or unstoppable eye (PS. If I got that wrong and you know then please message me, thank you) it is a combination of the sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan without any of the negative side effects such as the blindness that you could gain from the sharingan, those creepy bulging veins you get with the Byakugan, or the physical deterioration of the Rinnegan. One more thing, the only reason I haven't given this out is it is o my own creation and would probably kill the first person I give it too unless I am physically inside of them managing the change. But this is still going to hurt like hell if you accept and as for why; well you did agree to help me exact my vengeance upon a certain Uchiha."

Naruto weighed it over in his mind and decided 'hey I've been through a lot of pain before, it's nothing I probably can't handle,' boy he was wrong. "Let's do it," he said, still excited about the prospect of gaining his new power. He then followed her instruction as she instructed him to rip the seal holding the gate closed, in half. Soon Kasumi started channeling, which then slammed into the smaller blonde and forced its way into his body. For Naruto it felt like every bone in his body was being broken and reformed, there was all the sensation of broken glass flowing through his veins. This, in all actuality, will probably be the most pain Naruto will ever endure. After an hour of his shrieks of pain, the agonizing screams finally died down. Naruto sat there for another hour just recuperating from the mind blowing pain; finally he stood up, and was glad he felt the occasional cut from Itachi's ninjato instead of what he had just endured. "I can definitely say I'll never feel the much pain at once ever again," he said showing off his optimistic side. "So… how do I activate it?" he asked Kasumi, mean while said person was still in shock of how fast this kid could bounce back.

"Uh… oh, right… well I think it should be as simple as channeling your chakra to your eyes," she said as she regained her composure.

As Naruto did so, Kasumi decided to make a mirror since it was in his mind and essentially anything was possible there, except physical training. Naruto felt a slight burning sensation, which didn't last long; he then opened his eyes and marveled at the cool design. It had the white background of the Byakugan, the pupil and rings of the Rinnegan, and last but certainly not least it had the tomoes of the sharingan on the first ring, of the Rinnegan part. "WOW! This is so cool!" Naruto was practically jumping with excitement; well he was actually jumping with excitement.

They talked about all powers and abilities he had received from the different doujutsu, according to Kasumi, thanks to the Rinnegan his chakra was almost on par with her own, he had also gained white chakra (I believe it was Chronicles of Naruto that came up with this, and if the author of that series is reading this and doesn't want me to use elements of their story then I will oblige them, until I get a message I'll keep using it though) which had healing properties and was stronger and easier to use then normal chakra. Kasumi told him that only the sage of six paths had it, at least to her knowledge. The coolest part of the Rinnegan was the ability to use all seven elements; fire, earth, wind, water, lightning, darkness and light. While the Rinnegan did grant manipulation to a degree, he would have to practice to be able to use it in live combat. Byakugan essentially grants increased vision on all fronts such as the ability to see farther, the ability to see through almost any material, and the ability to see your opponent's tenketsu point as well as see the flow of chakra. The main thing the sharingan add was the ability to copy your opponent's jutsu, whether it be Tai, Gen, or Nin it really doesn't matter. The sharingan also adds versatile array of genjutsu moves and techniques, you can even summon a creature named Susanoo which is a sort of living armor, other than that you use an inextinguishable flame called Amaterasu. After talking about his new abilities he finally exited his mindscape and promised to come visit and eventually find and kill the man who assaulted his village and forced him into a life that may have led to hatred, but Naruto had to admit, things were looking up.

**Well there you guys go, that's the basic reason that this is called Naruto the real God of ninjas eh I can't even remember I'm so tired anywho enjoy the filler and I hope to update sooner next time. I can't remember any questions as of right now… oh yea I was asked about adding Tsunade to the harem, while I don't personally want to I may change my mind if I get a lot of good reviews with a 'I vote for Tsunade' or 'I vote against Tsunade' or say nothing at all. Its your choice. Peace out and good night…**


	6. Kidnapping prevention

**And… we're… BACK! Anywho I was recently informed of how is cracking down on some of us writers, since it may happen I will post all the stories I have on here on yourfiction (I believe that's what its called). I am even throwing the idea around to make my own site, but that would have to be if I gain a lot of support because it would just drain my finances instead of raise them, ya know. I will post what my account username is at the bottom. I have a lot of vote for Tsunade and against, so far I am unsure of how I will make Tsunade work, because personally I'm not into cougars. I have considered a jutsu or something like it, but I just don't know how I will tie it in. **

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

When Naruto came around the smell of sterilizers and array of different medicines filled his lungs. "So you're awake," came the monotone voice of his sensei. Naruto blinked a few times before looking directly at him "it would seem I went a little too hard on you," the regret barely, and I mean barely, visible in the tone of his voice.

"That's…" that was all that got out of his mouth before everything that had happened in his mindscape came back to him. "Sensei, wait until I show you my new doujutsu," Naruto said excitedly.

This cause Itachi's eyes to widen behind his mask, he then suppressed his shock before saying "How did you get a doujutsu?"

Naruto thought about it for a while as decided to keep the meeting with Kasumi a secret, "I guess it must be from the other side of the family, since I got the teleporting ability from one side." After the short explanation which Itachi chose to accept, Naruto convinced him to get him out of the hospital to start training. It was fairly fast getting out since the hospital staff who resented the blonde assumed he was going to be executed for whatever he had gotten his injuries doing. Naruto decided to take the 'short' way to the training field, and decided to test some of his new moves before Itachi arrived.

"Amaterasu" Naruto proclaimed after he had activated his doujutsu, the next thing Naruto knew he felt a small drain on his massive reserves and then Black flame engulfed the tree he was looking at. The blonde stared in amazement before he heard his sensei mumble something.

"Impossible," Itachi mumbled as he saw his student decimate a nearby tree with one of his own families' Jutsu. "Naruto how can you use Amaterasu?" Itachi asked urgently in an effort to get an answer.

Naruto started freaking before he thought of a good way to not lie to his sensei and keep the origins of his doujutsu a secret "Sensei, my doujutsu, tome rare nai me, is a combination of the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan. So I have the abilities of each of them, and the best part is I have none of the drawbacks," Naruto explained excitedly. Naruto activated his doujutsu while facing Itachi just to drive the point a little further towards home.

"That's… how, I know that you got the teleportation from…" he drifted off before he said a name or anything that could be taken as a clue "… and your other side only had the large reserves and the thing about being a better cage for the beast inside of you." (In case I didn't cover it like I thought I did, Itachi told Naruto about the Kyuubi, or Kasumi, in the first week of their training)

Well, Naruto 'change the topic' plan didn't work so he decided to come clean. "Sensei…" Naruto said which gained his sensei's attention. "… Kasumi gave me the bloodline," he said in defeat.

"Who's Kasumi?" Itachi asked in genuine curiosity.

"She's the Kyuubi," Naruto said in an even more defeated voice. This caused Itachi's mind to overflow with shock and awe. Since he didn't want to come off as sexist incase the beast herself was listening he decided to file the information about the strongest beast in existence being a girl away.

"Naruto, tell me you didn't make a deal with it," he said worriedly since he would most certainly be executed if the Hokage found out that his surrogate grandson had made a deal with a demon while under his supervision.

"Well I kind of did," he said before adding "but all she wanted me to do is kill the person that made he attack Konoha," he added this in hopes to escape punishment and that probably being rigorous training.

Itachi was about to beat the living hell out of Naruto, but after hearing the condition in which Naruto had agreed to he was shocked 'who is powerful enough to control the Kyuubi?' "So, did it… she tell you who he was?" Itachi finally asked.

"She didn't know," this caused Itachi to get ready to perform a lecture on how his pupil had been tricked and prepare the most dangerous and painful training program he had ever forced Naruto to do before Naruto added "All she knew is he is very powerful and he must be a Uchiha," the latter caught Itachi's attention.

"Even some of the most powerful Uchihas shouldn't be capable of that," Itachi said more to himself then anyone as he tried to sort out what was going on.

"She did say he has used her twice to attack Konoha," Naruto said to try and help out his sensei's thought process.

"That's impossible… it isn't common knowledge, but during the fight between the Shodaime and one of the strongest members of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha. Madara, used the Kyuubi to attack the Shodaime, luckily the Shodaime was able to fend both of them off, but what you're telling me would imply that Madara actually survived that battle, but that's impossible… lets just train, and I'll report what I think is going on to the Hokage later after I've had time to sort this out." This wasn't exactly what he had planned on when he had woken up his morning. "Well, we've wasted enough time," he then handed Naruto a Ninjato and add "Now where were we before you passed out… oh and before we start, No doujutsu."

"But why that's not fair, you have your sharingan active all the time," over their training sessions Naruto had seen Itachi's sharingan a few times.

"Well, that's the advantage I receive for being the sensei, and besides, if you can beat me without your doujutsu, just imagine how strong you'll be with it *sigh* but now I'm going to have to find you some people to teach you elements since your Rinnegan should grant you control over all the elements, and then there's figuring out how to incorporate all these into a working fighting style. Since you're making me do all this work I'm going to work you until death seems like a good idea!" the last part was filled with a terrifying part of Itachi most didn't get to see.

Itachi started his rampage on Naruto at about 6:35 pm and his sadly didn't get done until midnight. Luckily for Naruto he was starting get the hang of it, but that was only after the first time he was knocked out. By the time they were done Naruto's breath was ragged, and his entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. Itachi was totally out for blood yet since when Naruto had let himself get hit too much Itachi started using the blunt side of his Ninjato, which still got the lesson across without causing TOO much damage. Itachi was actually certain Naruto was probably as good if not better than half of the anbu he had surpassed. "Alright Naruto, we'll call it a day," Itachi smirked under his mask as he thought of how good of a teacher he was, well until he remembered he told his little brother he was going to teach him how to throw kunai and shuriken properly "see you tomorrow Naruto," Itachi said hurriedly as he ran home.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he teleported himself to his old, worn down apartment and crashed in his bed. 'At least I'm getting better' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

***next morning***

Thanks to his amazing regenerative powers Naruto was able to go to school without out too making it too obvious that he was in pain. Classes seemed like they dragged on even longer than usually since his sore body yearned for recovery ever since the night before. At least it was finally lunch time…

"Oi, Naruto," a certain Nara called out as out hero looked for a place to eat his lunch.

Naruto made his way towards his friends and unpacked his lunch, around him sat Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, and Shino, who were all future clan heads. "Thanks for saving me a seat Shikamaru," Naruto said as he started to devour his lunch quicker than usual in an attempt to give his body the sustenance it required to heal.

"Don't thank me, thank Chōji, he's the ne that reminded us that you would need a seat," the Nara explained.

"Well you guys are nice friends," Naruto said sarcastically before turning to Chōji "at least someone here is a true friend."

"Hey! You know we Inuzukas are very hungry people who can't take the time to make sure we're missing anything or anyone while there's food in front of us," Kiba said angrily.

"That's no excuse," Naruto retorted "Chōji's clan has to eat constantly in order to be ready for battle at all times since most of the clan techniques require a lot of energy and he still took time," Naruto added.

"Geez, you seem really offended even though you ended up with a seat, you ungrateful loser," Kiba shot back. You see, for the sake of himself Naruto decided it better if he passed every test just above a C this gave the impression that he wasn't particularly good at anything while all the other kids excelled and failed at various subjects, even Kiba had a high average score since even people who don't study get lucky and make a few good grades. While all this was happening everyone ate their lunch as usual since this was a normal occurrence.

"Humph, whatever, so what are you guys doing today?" Naruto asked as he quickly got over the conversation he had just had.

"We're all going to be in a meeting with our parents," Shikamaru answered "It seems, for some troublesome reason, that a hero from Kumogakure is coming to Konoha to negotiate a treaty for an alliance between us."

"Yea, My moms making me dress up nice for the meeting and everything," Kiba added "if you want something to do then there going to be this party going on all night to celebrate our new alliance." This was fortunate for Naruto since earlier his Sensei had dropped by and told him he had the day off to recuperate.

"That sounds fun," Naruto commented.

"It should be, there will be games, and vendors, and entertainers, and…" Kiba explained excitedly before being rudely cut off by Chōji.

"…Food… pork, chicken, beef," Chōji's mouth started water even more as he described more complex dishes.

They chatted on and on about what would be at the festival until Kiba said sadly "too bad we won't get to go, our parents want us to learn what it means to be clan head so we'll be at the meeting all night and then it will be right home to go to bed *sigh* sometimes it sucks being the next in line."

"Well I guess I'll go and enjoy myself while you losers are stuck at lames Ville," Naruto said tauntingly. His words only seemed to bring gloom to everyone, but Shino, who only Kami how he feels about all this. The rest of lunch went on as it usually did, with various jokes made at each others expense. Once they even had to restrain Chōji since Kiba let the word 'fat' slip out of his mouth. Soon it was time of class again, or as Naruto called it 'nap time.' The blonde always kept a shadow clone active during class though, most of the time he had it disguised as one of his textbooks or something of the sort.

Nothing extraordinary happened during classes that day, and soon Naruto was out and about. He quickly located where the festival would take place as many people were currently setting up stalls. Since it would be open until later Naruto decided to go home and get ready while he waited, but first he needed some new cloths that's when an idea popped into his mind. He quickly fled into an alley and focused his chakra and whispered "Henge no Jutsu," before he turned into a replica of a rich noble he had seen a few weeks back. He quickly walked into a civilian store and purchased a plain black kimono at regular price, and he didn't even pay for since he had remembered what the mans name was and that he came by once a week for some customized clothing. (Simply put that Naruto doesn't spend much of his free time at home) Also it did feel good to get a little pay back since the same man had knocked him over and didn't even have the courtesy to apologize. Now that Naruto had something to wear he decided to go home and prepare for the festival which wouldn't start for at least another few hours.

Upon arriving home he decided he would take a nap to kill time before he got ready.

***Two and a half hours later***

Naruto was already dressed in his new garments and preceded to head toward the festival. As he arrived he noticed the festivities were in full boom, Naruto assumed the convoy from Kumo had already passed through since he could see a few Ninja bearing the cloud insignia on their Hitai-ate (or forehead protectors) and various other places on their uniforms were scattered throughout the crowd.

"Hey Naruto," it was Kiba "guess what, my mom is letting me skip out on the meeting, so lets hang out for a while," he explained enthusiastically.

"Really man this is gonna be awesome," Naruto cheered since being by ones self isn't exactly as fun as being with friends. "What should we do first?"

"Umm, I saw Ichiraku's stall hosting a bunch of games where you can win free ramen coupons," Kiba commented before adding "but they're still setting things up over there, so how about we go do the shuriken toss, apparently some merchants trying to show off the kunai and shuriken by letting everyone play a few rounds free." Naruto was slightly bummed out about Ichiraku's wasn't set up yet, but he quickly agreed to the game Kiba wanted to play.

"Let's go then," Naruto urged as they made their way through the crowd and towards the stall which Kiba spoke of. When they got there they quickly started a game, the goal was to pop ten balloons with ten shuriken, the only condition is you had to throw them all at the same time, or within half of a second of the throwing the previous one. Kiba took his turn and hesitated on his sixth one and only hit three.

"Dang it!" Kiba pouted as the buzzer went off. Now it was Naruto's turn, but Naruto was too focused on Ichiraku's stall to pay any mind to the game he was currently playing. The blonde took five shuriken in each hand and let his muscle memory guide him, as soon as he had thrown them he gazed back at Ichiraku's which had just hung an open sign up.

'WINNER' an electronic voice chimed.

"What the devil," Kiba said in shock.

Naruto's focus returned to the here and now as he sheepishly said "hehe must be beginners luck." On any logical day Kiba would have disputed it, but his pride kept his smarts from butting in.

"Yea, no way you could do that again," Kiba said in the way that males usually insult each other without provoking each other. During the course of the festival Naruto sneaked back to Ichiraku's multiple times and won a multitude of free ramen tickets, but each time he was on a roll Kiba would find him and drag him off to a game to compete against each other in. Now that Naruto was actually stopping himself from winning they actually were fairly tied. They wondered through the crowd some more and played various games until it became dark and was time for them to head home.

"See ya tomorrow Kiba," Naruto said as said boy walked away while waving.

"See ya," was the reply he received.

Naruto decided he'd take the scenic route today since there was sure to be multiple drunkards showing up at his house around this time. Interestingly enough his detour took him straight by the Hyuga compound which was strangely quiet since Naruto had heard the Cloud Nin would be staying there as guests of honor. That's when he saw a blur jump over the three meter tall stone wall. When Naruto focused his eyes a little more he saw that the blur was actually a ninja who was carrying a large sack with something fairly heavy in it. Naruto quickly intercepted the man by teleporting directly in front of him.

"Who are you, and what's in the bag?" Naruto asked after the man had stopped.

"None of your God damn business," the man retorted "now get out of my way brat."

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you're doing," The mystery nin must've lost his patience because he then withdrew a kunai and lunged at our young blonde.

Naruto quickly teleported back and began going through hand signs and whispered "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," before the enemy nin knew what was going on, he was being forced to dodge what seemed like limitless shuriken.

"It seems Konoha's training them younger and younger these days," the man choked out as he pulled a few of the shuriken that had stuck him, out of his flesh. "You are pretty good, but if you want the kid I have in here to live you'll move out of the way before the anbu start pursuing me." He answer was several more shuriken flying towards his face.

"I'm betting who ever the girl you have in the bag is a Hyuga and I'm pretty sure being used for breed material isn't living," Naruto said with conviction. Since Naruto had read practically the entire academy library, thanks to his clones, he was quite knowledgeable about what happens between villages.

"You're pretty smart, too smart for your own good," the man said as he charged again only this time a clone that Naruto had created earlier quickly snatched the bag from the man's hands and teleported back to the original.

While that was happening, the original had just finished the hand signs for another jutsu "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough," Naruto forced his hands forward and the dense and powerful gust of wind propelled the man backward about thirty yards. Think that the man was done Naruto diverted his attention to the child in front of him who was actually his age. She timidly clung to him as tears ran down her face "you're safe now," Naruto said an in attempt to calm her down. When he looked at after a while it hit him "you're Hinata," this cause said girls eyes to widen as she stare up into his.

"N-Naruto?" She asked timidly.

Naruto started sweating bullets as he hoped she wouldn't tell anyone about his hidden talents "Hey Hinata, would you keep it a secret…"

"DIE BRAT," Naruto looked up in time to see a ninjato traveling downward towards his face. He was about to teleport him and Hinata to safety, but it was unnecessary since an open palm emerged from the man's chest spraying bits of blood everywhere. Soon the man was thrown aside and it was made clear that their Savior was none other than Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Thank you Naruto-san for protecting my daughter until I was able to arrive," Hiashi showed his appreciation, though no emotion crossed his face.

"No problem, Hiashi-san… sama," Naruto quickly corrected himself under the man's emotionless gaze.

There was a quick bow exchanged between them before they left and went there own ways. Soon Naruto was in bed looking up at the ceiling wonder 'will I ever have a normal day?'

**So what did you think, IDK if I'm good at doing fight scenes I'm going to work on and research how other people do theirs.**

** Another thing, I was recently thinking about all the arcs and side stories and I wanted to know which ones people wanted me to add, if you have recommendation then could you post episode of number of manga that it's on. Sorry they're just a little hazy so I've been re-watching some episodes.**

** I have recently created a new account on under the name Tauren117 which I think is the same on here; it's more of a just-in-case kind of thing since the crackdowns and what not. I'll keep updating on here until then, but I it gets taken down you know where to look.**


	7. council meeting and a new sensei

**Hmm I've gotten a lot of reviews… YAY! At least most of them were good. In a turn of events I've decided to add everyone on the harem list and I'm gonna add Hanabi and Moegi (don't worry, it'll be much further in the series before anything happens) as it stands they will be little more then fans of the Naruto fan clubish thing. Well I'm wondering what else to say… well I'll just post everyone one more time just for whatever reason. **

_**Ayame, Fū, Haruna (not Sakura), Hinata Hyūga, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Karin, Isaribi, Koyuki Kazahana, Konan, Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugito Nii, Samui, Sasame, Shion, Shizune, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Mei Terumī, Kin Tsuchi, Tsukino, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, Yūgao Uzuki, Ino Yamanaka, and Kurenai Yūhi, fem Kyuubi, Hanabi (as said before much later) and Moegi.**_

**Since the list is so big I'm probably going to have to go back and watch a lot of episodes to try and get a feel for some of the characters that are not very prevalent in the series. If you guys wouldn't mind could you post some of the arc episodes so I can watch them and get a feel for the series like I did when it first came out. Another thing I've been trying to think of a way to turn Tsunade young, but I keep drawing a blank.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

'At least the night was very restful' the blonde thought as said blonde microwaved one of those little cups of noodles. Naruto hungrily devoured the noodles as fished out more with his chopsticks. "I really hope today isn't as draining as…"

"*knock, knock* Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto quickly opened the door as it sounded urgent. Naruto slightly jumped at seeing the armed anbu stationary outside his door.

"Is something wrong?" in which he received a quick reply.

"The counsel has ordered you to be at a meeting right now," Naruto simply nodded and was brought the building by a Shunshin no Jutsu. The giant room had a half circle table which currently seated shinobi clan heads (on the right side), and civilian clan heads and advisers (on the left side) there was also a table facing the half circle where the Sandaime was current and usually sat enabling both sides to shout their cause at him.

"Jiji, what's this about?" Naruto asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Soon, Naruto-kun, for right now we're trying to find out what happened yesterday," Hiruzen said sternly "and evidence has come forward stating that you had some sort of involvement," he added before asking "tell me, do you have any thing you want to tell me?" Naruto was at a loss, he wanted to keep his powers secret, but he didn't want to lie to his grandfather figure either. Luckily he didn't have to answer him straight away since Hiashi came to his defense.

"Hokage-sama, when I arrived at the scene Naruto was delaying my daughter's kidnapper, he must've aggravated the man enough that he temporarily forgot about his true mission and decided to mar, if not kill him before I arrived and put an end to his life." Hiashi wasn't usually one to stand up and help another out of kindness, but the Hokage assumed he was just thankful to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is this true?" The Hokage asked. Hiruzen received a dumb nod for a response "very well, but this puts us in an interesting predicament, since Kumo is denying involvement someone on our side must be punished, or we'll be forced to go to war," Hiruzen said grimly.

"HOKAGE-SAMA," a man who sat by Hiashi called gaining the attention of said person "Kumogakure wants one of us hyugas, so send my dead body, they'll think I'm my brother and the seal will destroy my doujutsu," the man known as Hizashi Hyuga explained.

Hiashi was shocked "brother, you can't die for what I did, I will accept the punishment," Hiashi said solemnly.

"NO!" Hizashi said with a little more emotion then usually shown by Hyugas, "you are the clan head, and you have a daughter, and my son will probably be driven to become stronger without me around. But your daughter will have a difficult life if her father isn't there to toughen her up when she becomes a Shinobi."

Hiashi kept his emotions guarded, but it was still obvious that he was fighting chaos inside himself, after about half an hour of going back and forth Hiashi finally conceded "fine, have it your way," Hiashi said irately even though he knew it was their best option.

Hiruzen sighed deeply as he prepared to send an innocent man to death, something no man should have to do. "Are you sure you with to go through with this?" Hizashi hesitated for a second before nodding "Very well, then you have my permission to go along with your plan, but say good bye to your loved ones first." Hiruzen mainly said it for Hizashi's son, Neji who would have to grow up the hard way, without a true father. "Then this meeting is adjourned," the Kage said tiredly as he rose from his seat.

"Jiji, is Hizashi really going to die?" Naruto asked as he felt bad for the man.

"*sigh* yes he is, the sad part is it's either him or go to war and lose countless more. Out of all the people they could have sent they send one that is loved and admired by many ninja in Kumo," the weariness was very evident in his voice. They began walking and soon they found themselves inside the Hokage's office "So Naruto how is your training going?"

"Pretty good, I've been working really hard and I'm getting better, thanks to sensei," Naruto said with excitement, although he really did want to tell Jiji about his new doujutsu, Itachi had made him promise to keep it a secret. Secretly, Itachi just wanted to exploit his progress with Naruto all at one for one massive raise, hey everyone needs money. "He's taught me a few jutsu so far… and is teaching me sword play." Naruto then explained some of the jutsu he knew and how cool they were.

"That's good, now you better head to the training field, I already told him you would be late so don't worry about it," the elder Kage said as he smiled as he thought fondly of the time him and his surrogate grandson spent together.

"Okay, Jiji," Naruto said right before he teleported away to the training fields.

***at the training fields***

"I give you the day off and you get yourself involved in a kidnapping *sigh* I guess you earned some respect around the Hyuga family," Itachi said looking at the good part. "At least Hiashi keeping whatever he saw, as far as your abilities, to himself," Itachi added somewhat conceding.

"So you're going to go easy on me for helping someone?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Nope, but I will let you use you doujutsu… it's time we started incorporating it into your fighting style." As he said the he activated his own "Now this time you're allowed to use anything against me, your objective is to attack me till I've had enough, ready, set, go!" that's when Itachi quickly vanished hoping to get away from some Naruto's more brutishly strong techniques. Itachi sat there scanning forest for Naruto when he sensed a build up of chakra.

First Naruto summoned forth some shadow clones and had those all start running through hand signs. "Lumberjack shirikens no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed, it was a actually a jutsu of his own design, which was basically a shadow shuriken technique, but on a much gander scale thanks to all the clones performing the jutsu as well and the addition of wind chakra. Thanks to the way Naruto was employing said techniques it almost acted like a giant buzz saw. Itachi's eye widened in slight panic as he quickly made two shadow clones and had them guard any areas he couldn't protect himself. When shuriken stopped coming Itachi was slightly worse for wear, though he hand only suffered a few deep cuts his outfit had large holes in it.

Itachi took a second to rest and look over his wounds; that was his mistake. Naruto teleported behind him and went for a horizontal slash with the standard issue anbu ninjato Itachi had given him. Itachi, thanks to experience and good reflexes, was able to dodge the strike, barely, and return with his own. This continued on for a while until both of them put enough strength into on blow that it threw them apart. Itachi silently casted a genjutsu over his student as he pinned said student to a tree and held the ninjato to his neck so he would surrender. Thanks to Naruto doujutsu, Naruto was able to easily escape the genjutsu. Naruto then teleported away right after he was being pinned to a tree. Naruto decided to turn up the heat, so he jumped back and started going through hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique," Naruto exclaimed (side note: he does not need his eyes to be active to use his elements, only for the more physical powers like seeing through people and objects, seeing through genjutsu, and copying his opponents techniques). As a result of Naruto's, stronger chakra and massive chakra coils (and they're still growing) the dragon was at least the size of a small strip mall and burned twice as hot as the normal version. Itachi's quickly went to work avoiding the imminent attack. Much of Itachi's cloths were now either cut up or burned, with just enough left over to be considered decent in public.

"Oi, Naruto!" Itachi called "let's call it a draw for now."

"What, Why? Are scared that I'll beat you this time?" Naruto taunted.

"In all honesty you might have, but my I don't want to walk through Konoha any worse for wear than this," Itachi gestures at his cloths. "You're making excellent progress, and good new, I found someone to teach you taijutsu."

"Really Who?" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi smirked under his mask, which for some reason was still intact, as he announces one of his student's new trainers. "Gai-sensei, one of the best the leaf has to offer as long as you can keep up with him."

"Where have I…" then it hit Naruto "…Not him," Naruto begged.

"It's already in motion and one more thing, while you're training with him don't use your doujutsu," Itachi looked up at the sky in an attempt to estimate the time "he should be coming by but I guess…"

"YOSH!" they heard a dreadfully loud battle cry. Suddenly a green blur appeared from no where and which was revealed to be a built man with a bowl hair cut and a pair of massive eyebrows. "ARE YOU READY TO START TRAINING ON THIS YOUTHFUL EVENING NARUTO-SAN?"

"Umm I'm…" But that's all Gai let him get out.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" and that's when Gai forced Naruto into a green jump suit and proceeded to drag him off.

"I HATE YOU SENSEI!" Naruto roared.

**So what do you guys think, I'm sorry that the chapters a little small. I'm going to do one more on this time period and then I'm gonna do like a two year leap. At least something like that, and I got some reviews asking if the doujutsu is going to be kept secret and what not. My plan is to not unveil it to the world (in the story) until maybe the wave mission, that's why I added in that note that says he can use his elements without the doujutsu being active. Also I'm still looking into way of making Tsunade young. THANKS FOR READING, PEACE.**


	8. arrogant Uchihan and more training

**I've been asked to add Kushina and to be honest I'm not sure how comfortable I would be doing that. I know that since the Kekkei Genkai thing it may be acceptable, just it's his mom… I'm just very unsure of it right now. I've also been asked Guren… I suppose that's acceptable and the story line is easy enough to figure out. *sigh* since I have received reviews asking about it in the past I will go forward with it. I just need more time to think about the Kushina thing.**

**Thanks for all the good reviews; I did receive a review talking about keeping the Kekkei Genkais secret and given the info that I put in the other one about him not needing to use his Kekkei Genkai to do certain abilities (while I'm at it, he also can't perform Amaterasu, Susanoo, Susanoo Genjutsu, Izanami, Izanagi, The Sharingan's genjutsu (although he can use some weaker ones without activating his doujutsu), or any of the demonic illusions without it activated, he also can't use the Rinnegan's specialty jutsu, but he can still use all the elements). This is basically for clarity so you can understand why he didn't use a certain power or something.**

**(Real quick) a shout out to serialkeller, I really like the idea and I think I have ideas on how to incorporate into the story so it flows well.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

All throughout the night Naruto dreams, or should I say nightmares, were filled with cries of "YOUTHFULLNESS," this and "YOUTHFULLNESS," that. Although Naruto didn't enjoy his time with Gai, the training was great. The blonde really had a knack for the strong fist style that Gai was so proficient in. Now all he would have to do is get Gai to stop making him wear those jumpsuits and training with the man would become bearable… almost bearable. A few week had past since his train with Gai had started and he wasn't even allowed to use any of his Kekkei Genkai since, for some reason, Itachi wanted him too. As far as secrets go, either Hiashi didn't see anything or he was keeping a tight lid on it.

Sadly, Hiashi was forced to go through with having his own brother killed. Hizashi's son, Neji, was pretty sore about the whole ordeal too, but only time would tell how it would affect him.

Naruto slowly arose as his plain alarm clock went off. He quickly took note of how sore his joints felt after a particularly hard sparring session with Gai. "Wow, Kasumi still has finished healing me," Naruto remarked. Said blonde quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower and perform any other morning rituals. After he was done he went to his closet were he pulled out a short sleeve fishnet shirt which went under a dark orange sleeveless shirt with Konoha symbol on it. He then put on some jet black anbu pants. After he was dressed he went into his kitchen and fried himself some eggs, Itachi had lecture him on eating something besides ramen so Naruto finally learned how to cook a few things. By the time he had eaten his egg he realized he had only five minutes until classes started. Now this would be a problem for any other student, but not Naruto.

Our blonde casually teleported into a tree near the main entrance. And quickly ran into the building and into class with time to spare. After he was in the clear he made his way up to a seat by Shikamaru. Both of them gave each other serious looks before they simultaneously fell asleep on the desk in front of them. That, of course, cause all that knew the pair sweat to drop. Class went on as it usually did with the teacher waking the duo up, droning on about the history of the villages and what not until the teacher announced a test.

"Now today we are going to grade taijutsu and see who the best in the class is." Mizuki announced.

There were both excited and exasperated voices although out the class room. The class made their way through the academy yard to a spot where some wrestling mats were out on the field. Fighting area was about 100 feet x 100 feet and was just enough cushion to make it bearable to be slammed against the ground.

The fights were fairly fast or one sided mostly, starting with Shikamaru's fight. If you could even call it a fight, about five seconds in Shikamaru simply threw in the towel. The Next fight was longer, but not by much, Shino went up against Choji, but since the young Aburame was hopelessly out classed against the bigger and stronger Choji, it didn't help that he wasn't allowed to use jutsu. Shino was still able to put up a fight though, but in the end Choji had the advantage here. Then there was the fight between Sakura and Ino which was rather pathetic because both were barely trying in an attempt not to hurt their friend. Finally Mizuki called it a draw so the rest of the fights could proceed.

The next one was Hinata vs. Ami, a pretty purple haired girl; this one actually went on for a while. During the start of the round Hinata charge forward and struck Ami a few times, but stopped as she thought she had injured her fellow classmate. Ami took advantage of this as she threw an upper cut that Hinata was unable to dodge. When Hinata was pinned Ami just started wailing on her, Mizuki called for the end of the fight, but Ami must've not heard him. Before Mizuki could react, Naruto had already heaved Ami off of Hinata and was carrying her away to the nurse's office as per Mizuki's instructions.

(I might consider adding Ami to the Harem, but I don't really have a personality or back-story on her other than she was a bully, for now she's just staying as a filler character.)

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked as he made his way towards his destination.

"Ye…yea, I-I think I-I am-m," Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto finally entered the Nurse's office and carefully laid Hinata down on a nearby cot. Hinata didn't look like she was in as bad of condition since Naruto had actually been channeling his white chakra into her. (I really am ripping off Chronicles of… dang I can't remember the name, but I would really suggest it, the only problem I had with it was the characters gained strength too slow, but its very realistic in that sense). The healing affects of his Chakra were really astounding, but it wasn't as fast as if you were actually being healed by someone with the actual medic.

Naruto gave Hinata his best wishes and quickly ran back to the training field to match up with the only student left, Sasuke.

"Now that you're back we can start your and Sasuke's match," Mizuki said as he ushered said students onto the field.

When the sight started, Naruto ran in using the basic academy style and things were pretty evenly matched until Sasuke got a little over confident.

"My dad was right; no ninja can stand up to the Uchiha's strength," he said triumphantly as he knocked Naruto on his back with a well placed kick while using his clan style, the interceptor fist. "I wonder if your parents even wanted you." Sasuke said tauntingly to try and get Naruto to get up, because he had seen the blonde training by himself in the woods one day and thought there was more to this clan less blonde. The problem was the Sasuke pushed the wrong button, instead of beating someone and getting recognition from his family for it, he had unleashed a bit of Naruto's held back anger. Before the Uchiha knew what was happening he already had Naruto's leg buried in his face from a leaf whirlwind kick.

"I may not know who my parents were, but I know in my heart that they were good people I wouldn't abandon me," Naruto said in anger before he realize that he had knocked out Sasuke with the kick.

Mizuki, who was sitting on the side lines, wasn't sure what to think. First the demon brat was getting pounded, but out of no where the same brat pulled off a move that only a few people in the village could use proficiently. The silver haired teacher was starting to get too curious or his own good. But, he didn't really want to do anything as of yet since he would most likely just get caught by the anbu that protect him. "Alright… someone get Sasuke to the nurse's office, everyone else… get back to class," Mizuki ordered.

The rest of the classes went on as it normally did, and only with Sasuke glaring at Naruto every chance he could. Said blonde triumphantly ran out of school and teleport, when no one was around, to the training ground.

***at the training grounds***

After fighting being forced into a green jumpsuit, once again, Naruto quickly go into his train with both teachers, and was making good progress today. Thanks to his clones, Naruto was able to get the feel for more complex moves move and positions in half the time. Gai generously complimented the boy saying "NARUTO-SAN, YOU ARE INDEED A NATURAL, AND YOUR FLAMES YOUTHFULNESS BURNS BRIGHT!" At times Naruto wasn't sure to be happy about the compliment or not. Gai did tell him later that he was happy to have such a gifted pupil who was probably around jonin level in the strong fist style and it was just his third week into learning it.

Gai-sensei had taken to training with Naruto first, and the Itachi would come later on during the night. So currently Naruto was sparring with Gai and wasn't doing too bad.

Naruto threw a quick kick to the face followed one jab with each arm aimed at center mass before went to sweep Gai's legs out from under him with a low sweeper kick. Gai casually blocked all the attacks while telling Naruto what he could do to improve. To add a little spice to their training Gai quickly threw out a whirlwind kick, which Naruto was able to block, followed by a heel kick, which Naruto was forced to dodge since the force could've shattered his bones like it did to the ground. Naruto returned a quick kick to Gai's back before attempting an upper cut kick, which was semi-affective since it did knock Gai off his feet, but Gai quickly countered with a sweeper kick as he got up and quickly put his fist in front of Naruto's face while he used his other hand to keep him pinned.

"CHECKMATE NARUTO-SAN, THAT WAS A VERY YOUTHFUL MATCH THOUGH," Gai said as he helped Naruto up.

"Yea, I think I'm improving, so… you want to go for another match?" Naruto asked.

Gai started crying for some reason then he said "I'M SO HAPPY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT CAN REBOUND SO FAST," that caused Naruto's sweat to drop. "COME ON AND MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BEAT MY SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" Gai said excitedly as both of the got into similar fighting stances.

Naruto started with a leaf whirlwind kick and used the momentum after Gai blocked it to get behind said man and kick him in the ribs. Gai winced slightly at the unexpected pain, and then countered with a spinning back fist followed by a sweeper kick, which Naruto had to jump away from to avoid. Naruto was about to charge in again before…

"Am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked as he walked into the clearing.

"I'm sorry anbu-san," Gai said in one of his rare and quieter moments "me and Naruto-san were just having a rematch and it must've gotten later then I thought." Of course not one of Gai's conversations could end with him not giving everyone a headache, so he ended with an obnoxiously loud laugh before dashing of towards the village.

Naruto then looked back at his sensei "I'm not sure whether to hate you for having him train me or thank you for how much stronger I've become," Naruto stated.

"You could do both… oh and I brought all the jutsu scrolls we had in the anbu's and Hokage's libraries' and from now on your going to be studying Fūinjutsu."

"Studying? What good are seals?" Naruto asked.

"Well for starters being able to make explosive notes on the field is invaluable," Itachi said before adding "your parents were also well known Fūinjutsu masters…"

"REALLY?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yea, if you can master it, Fūinjutsu can really help you and thanks to your clone we should be able to master it in record time," Itachi replied.

The rest of the day was filled with studying and practicing nearly every jutsu known to Konoha minus the clan ones.

**So what did you guys think, I do believe I'm gonna do a two year skip next time and then a six year so we can skip to graduation. I hope you enjoyed this, I mainly put this one out a little faster to say thank you for all the good reviews and what not. PEACE.**


	9. Visiting SunaNUchiha massacre

**Just so everyone knows, I have a way to make Tsunade young sooo yea, in other news I have over 25,000 views, around 200 people actually following the series, and as I read this 175 favorites to my story. Its actually pretty cool looking at how many people read my stories. (these are stats from early Friday morning)**

**I recently received a message calling my work short, but there is a reason why I make them shorter. In most cases the people reading these might have something else the want to do so mine is designed to not be incredibly lengthy, plus writing two thousand words each week isn't terribly easy, although I can finish a chapter in a day if I wanted too.**

**If only I could make money with this story… *sigh* my financial situation isn't in the best condition. I keep applying, but what can a seventeen year old guy do with no experience and only weekends to work… minus Sunday, can't miss church.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

*** (two years later) ***

During the past two years Naruto's skills and techniques only seemed to get stronger. Gai had begun teaching Naruto about the chakra gates and Naruto could actually open the first four. During their sparring matches, Gai had to start going his hardest so the blonde wouldn't beat him. Gai even once said that, other than himself, Naruto was second to none in taijutsu in Konoha at least, although it was more like "NARUTO-SAN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY, YOUR FLAMES ARE ONLY DIM COMPARED TO MINE," he finished it off with an obnoxiously loud laugh.

His ninjutsu was almost on par with the Hokage himself considering how the lethality of his techniques were increased by his chakra, and his ability to use any element. Sadly, he had only mastered wind, fire and water for the longest time since those were the only ones Itachi knew exercises for. Other than that Naruto had mastered almost as many jutsu as the Hokage thanks to his clone. His chakra reserves, thanks to being worked out a lot, were actually on par with one of the lesser tailed beasts. Naruto finally learned earth and lightning when Itachi requited Kakashi as his final tutor, although it took some prodding from the Hokage.

Strangely, bringing Kakashi in on it had a weird and beneficial result. Since Gai and Kakashi had a rivalry they chose to see who could teach Naruto the strongest and most powerful techniques, needless to say they trained Naruto into the dirt so they could have their pupil beat either sensei with one or more of their original techniques during their spars. Naruto was tired and beaten a pulp a few times, but he was ecstatic with the results of his training. Other than the lack of actual battle experience it was pretty obvious that the skill difference was narrowing rapidly, Gai even had to activate one of his chakra gates so he would lose one day. The amount of jutsu Naruto knew grew exponentially with Kakashi showing him some of the jutsu he had learned with his sharingan, while the blonde watched with the sharingan. Contrary to popular beliefs the sharingan only gave you the knowledge to perform a jutsu, not how to master it, so they spent quite a lot of time on perfecting the techniques.

Genjutsu was still pretty sloppy, he could still perform quite a few, but anyone with a chunin's knowledge or greater on genjutsu could break it without too much trouble. With his already powerful chakra and giant chakra reserves Naruto had to carefully control his chakra in order to keep it from messing up the jutsu. Still it was improving and he was actually able to keep Gai in one for a while, but its one of those things that you can't do anything else while focusing on it. In all actuality his Genjutsus were strong, but it required all his focus to keep it from messing up, being broken, or becoming useless.

The biggest stride of improvement was in puppetry and Fuinjutsu. Ever since Itachi told Naruto about his parents being well known for their Fuinjutsu said blonde would stop at nothing to learn everything he could about it. With his clones and determination Naruto quickly became the most knowledgeable people in Konoha about Fuinjutsu. Now when it came to puppetry, things were relatively slow since Konoha didn't really have puppetry tools and materials so Naruto had to take any free time available and make trips to Suna. Getting there wasn't really the problem, it was leaving.

*** (back to the story, in Suna) ***

Naruto had asked and had been given the day off in order to travel to Suna for materials and to visit his friends. He easily found their house as it wasn't first time he had been there. He swiftly walked up to the door and knocked three times. The Door opened revealing a girl of about ten years with blonde hair done up in four wild pony tails.

"Naruto-kun it's been a while," Temari said excitedly. Since she was now talking to one of the only people who would befriend her, because most feared her father.

"Sorry, my teachers don't really give me days off that often, I usually have to convince them I need more parts for my puppets," Naruto explained.

"Man, they sound like slave drivers," Temari said understandingly since her own father had put her on strict training schedule ever since the kidnapping "it's a good thing you came today since my dad is only giving me today off as a rest day the rest of the rest of the week is packed" she added tiredly.

"Well how about we go do something fun after I grab the parts, it will look a little suspicious if I came back without anything," the blonde then let out a nervous chuckle imagining what his teachers would say to him for making friend with THE Kazekage's daughter.

"A spy at such a young age," she mocked "I agree to your proposal though, how about we go out and get something to eat before you grab those parts, I'm starving."

"You would like that wouldn't you," said a voice belonging to none other than Temari's brown headed brother, Kankuro said before adding "you, and Naruto alone… in a private booth."

"Shut up Kankuro…" then she stopped for a second "…who gave you permission to use my make up?" Instead of the blush that was on her face earlier, now there was a visible tick mark.

"It's not make up, its war paint," Kankuro explained "you can tell, right Naruto?"

Naruto studied the boy before him for a little before say "yep…"

"…See I told…"

"It's definitely make up," Naruto finished.

***quick side scene***

This cause Kankuro to go all chibi and run in the house and cry for no one understood his desire to look pretty.

"Hey I heard that, and why do I have a desire to look pretty?"

Because I will it, there is no other greater reason in the world of a writer.

"Oh come on!" Kankuro shouted at the strange Missourian writer.

Too late, no take backsies.

"You'll pay for this Tauren!"

Just for that your future will have something terrible in store.

"Noooo, I didn't mean it" Kankuro shouted to the heavens.

Too late *maniacal laughter* your future is mine to ruin.

***quick side scene end***

Naruto and Temari had stopped by a place that served Nikujaga (I looked this up so it is: Nikujaga is a popular dish of home style cooking made of meat (niku) and potatoes (jagaimo). And they decided to sit down and talk about the progress they've made on each others training.

"So, have you mastered your wind nature yet?" Naruto asked.

"Almost, but I can only really control it with this combat fan I have, where as you can basically use it in any way you want," she said somewhat disappointedly.

"The only reason that I have complete mastery over mine in because of my insane ability to create shadow clones in mass numbers and learn from their experiences," Naruto explained in an attempt to make her feel better "you're advancing at a good pace for someone that hasn't even made genin yet."

"True, I guess I can't complain, I just wish progress was faster, you know?"

"Yea, some of my jutsu just don't go right and work on opening my chakra gates is very slow, and painful, but I do get what your saying," Naruto said before sheepishly adding "unless its physical I can have my clones do it, you know if you get high enough chakra reserves then I might even teach you how to make them."

"Really? You would do that?" she asked, but it was enthusiastically asked question. She then added "but that's one of your village's secret techniques, wouldn't it be called treason to teach someone from another village jutsu like that?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'll make Hokage one day so it wouldn't be that hard to bend some rules since villages are dictatorships." After that they chatted on and on about their 'cruel' teachers and boring classes. There conversations continued until it started to get dark, that's when Naruto realized he still needed his parts and he said his good byes "can't wait till I get time to visit again, and good luck with your training," Naruto said to her as they were forced to walk different paths to either ones destination.

"You too, Thanks for the meal, and for coming by," although Temari wouldn't admit it, she had and has a huge crush on our blonde hero, lets see what becomes of this as our story continues.

Naruto was lucky enough to have caught the merchant as he was right about to close up shop. After obtaining a new set of tools and various materials with which to make puppets out of, which he sealed into a scroll that he had created while talking to Temari about Fuinjutsu, Naruto then casually teleported back to his apartment in Konoha.

Since it was only about seven in the evening Naruto decided to get going on another of his puppet designs. He was now working on a simple bird, now this was part of Naruto's animal collection. Since stealth and blending in are part of the shinobi war Naruto had been working on making his puppets realistic and deadly. This 'birds' wings have a special metal that could have nature chakra running through it with far less difficulty then normal materials. Naruto came up with the idea while watching Asuma, Hiruzen's son, train with his trench knives. Using the material Asuma's knives were made of allowed Naruto to keep chakra threads nearly invisible while channeling wind or any other nature chakra to the bladed wings.

So far Naruto had made a hand full of realistic people puppets, and a dog, which had a spike that could be launched or used as a spear which was hidden in the tail both the spearish thing and the dogs teeth were made of the special metal along with various gas bombs and senbon launcher, both senbon and gas bomb could be shot from the mouth. He also had a cat that has basically the same features as the dog only with added claws made of the same metal, the biggest difference is that the cat is smaller. And finally several birds which have bladed wings made of the special chakra metal and they also had a few poison senbon inside their mouth. Naruto was basically making these for type of puppets for surprise attacks and things of that nature. The blonde was still thinking and considering actual combat puppets, but that's not to say that wasn't sure what he was going to make he just needed a lot of time to work on what he had planned.

A knock at the door cause Naruto to cut his thumb on the special metal. "Who could that be," Naruto said to himself as he walked toward the door. When he opened it, it was none other than his anbu sensei Itachi. "Hello Itachi-sensei," Naruto said while wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Good Evening Naruto, I was wonder if you would like to…" he then heard a hawk screeching above him "sorry Naruto I guess I'll ask some other time," he then walked away quickly, but not before 'accidently' dropping a piece of paper. Naruto took notice of the piece of paper and took the note inside where he read it.

_Naruto_

_I have been asked to do something I don't want to, and I need you to do something for me. Come to the Uchiha district in one hour and come fully armed and ready for a fight. There is a seal at the bottom of this note, activate it with some chakra and the letter will be destroyed._

_ Sincerely Itachi_

The letter was certainly vague, but if his sensei needed him then Naruto wouldn't let his call for help go unanswered. Naruto activated the seal and watched as the letter disintegrated, After that Naruto quickly assembled some kunai and shuriken, his ninjato, and one of his experimental puppet he had actually been working on which is currently sealed in a storage scroll. After he had changed into a complete black set of anbu clothing, he also had a black face mask kind of like Kakashi's. He exited his apartment and made his way for the Uchiha district, which was about a five minute walk from his own dwelling. The blonde, as he neared the district, began to wonder what his teacher could possibly need his help to do. When he reached the main gate he noticed a faint scent that smelled like… Blood?

"What happened here," Naruto said to himself breathlessly as he gazed down a street with many dead Uchihas, just the sight of the result of this holocaust made Naruto a bit nauseous. Naruto quickly activated his doujutsu so he could try and sense any living among the dead. Naruto instantly spotted three chakra signatures off in the distance, he then instantly teleported right in the thick of it.

There before Naruto stood one Itachi Uchiha with a bloodied ninjato faced toward his mother, but if one was paying attention you could see a lone tear falling from his face.

"Why are doing this Itachi?" Naruto said as he blocked Itachi's ninjato with his own.

"You wouldn't understand," Itachi said, but then he cast Tsukuyomi brought himself and Naruto into the powerful genjutsu.

*** In Tsukuyomi ***

The world turned black and the skies turned crimson, "where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is a powerful genjutsu that can be preformed with the second form of the sharingan, after this you should go to the Uchiha shrine, there is a loose panel on the floor, underneath there is a tablet that describes many abilities the sharingan has. But the real reason I brought you here is I trust you, the Uchihas were about to revolt, but I was ordered to put it down, sadly my order were to kill all the Uchihas…there are two I can't bring myself to kill, my mother and my brother… Would you mind putting on a show with me so it looks like I was just stopped and I'm sure they won't have them killed, and I'll just become a missing-nin," During the explanation Naruto listened attentively until the end.

"It's a good plan in order to save those you love, but I think I'm liking the secrecy of no one knowing my actual abilities," Naruto childishly complained "I guess I could do it though… good thing I brought my mask this time, I should be able to get away and we'll be able to put on are little performance and, thanks to my ability to appear anywhere I want, I should be able to make a smooth get away with no one knowing I was involved, you got yourself a deal, lets just call this my going away present to you," Naruto said as he flashed a foxy grin.

"Thank you Naruto-kun and I hope you well in the future," Itachi said and then proceeded to deactivate his jutsu.

*** back in real world ***

As soon as the got out of Tsukuyomi they started their little performance with a clash of their swords. Naruto was flung back, but quickly regained his balance and started through a few hand signs "Wind Release: Twister Shot," Naruto said as he blew out the chakra infused wind. Itachi was thrown out of the building they were in and across the court yard by the jutsu.

Itachi winced slightly as he rose from the ground "it seems I trained you very well," after that he sheathed his ninjato he dashed forward while going through hand signs himself "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet," Itachi said as he used the water in a nearby pond to perform said jutsu, both jutsus collided causing a shower of water to come down upon them. Itachi went to use another jutsu, but was interrupted when he was forced to dodge one of Naruto's bird puppets. Itachi distanced himself, but not before Naruto brought out his experimental puppet. It was clearly a Chinese-type dragon, you could tell that it was made of strong and resilient material, but that wasn't all, if you looked close you could tell that its red, almost orange, armor plate were engraved with countless seals from Fuinjutsu. Out of nowhere, it teleported in front of Itachi and used its long body like a constrictor snake. Itachi would've been crushed if he hadn't switched place with a clone a second before the dragon-puppet was upon him. "How did you get your puppet to benefit from your Kekkei Genkai, and why is your puppet a dragon?" Itachi asked.

"It took practically everything I know about Fuinjutsu to get figure out how, for the most part there are elements of chakra and DNA scanner seals, storage seals…you know if I explained this it would take all day since there are probably properties of at least fifty different seals, if not more, in the puppet." Naruto sighed "And you're asking why a dragon, because dragons… are… AWESOME!" Naruto said childishly. Naruto brought it beside him and jumped on its back "Another cool feature is this," Itachi felt Naruto's chakra and then two wings, that must've been hidden in a storage scroll, rose and lowly started to lift the dragon-puppet, which was the size of a bus, up into the air.

"So it can fly, how is that going to help you?" Before Itachi knew it the puppet started blowing powerful and accurate spheres of fire from its mouth.

"Thanks to an intensifying seal over a manipulation seal, I can press pure chakra in this dragon and, depending on which side of the heptagon (7-sided shape) block in its mouth I set it for, it can shoot out monstrous amounts of any element. I'm just having trouble combining them with the seal, you know if I hadn't been bothered tonight I was close to a breakthrough on a new seal that might have been what I needed," Naruto allowed himself to grieve for his lost time before going back to the matter at hand. Naruto then sealed his puppet in a storage scroll and teleported behind Itachi during his free fall. They went back and forth for quite a while in their kenjutsu duel; it was actually going in Naruto's favor since his intense training with Gai had made him better suited for close combat than Itachi.

Naruto quickly slashed downward, but right as Itachi blocked the blonde quickly used his momentum to drop down and sweep his former sensei's leg before rising with his Ninjato's tip pressed against his sensei's throat. "Guess I win this match," he said with a foxy smirk.

"The student surpasses the teacher, Naruto… would you mind keeping an eye on Sasuke, I put him in a genjutsu which might mess with him in the future, just… just make sure he doesn't ruin his life."

"I'll try, but there are no guarantees. You better get going, I can sense anbu closing in, thanks for the training just incase I never see you again."

Naruto watched as his former sensei disappeared into the distance. It was about a minute after Naruto got out of there that the anbu arrived. All that was found was Mikoto Uchiha, her son, Sasuke who was rolled up in the fetal position, at least a hundred massacred Uchihas and the site of a brutal battle.

***the next day***

Naruto had been awakened by an anbu at his door whom had told him that he needed to go to the Hokage immediately. Upon arriving at the office Naruto realized that whatever the Hokage had to say was important.

"Naruto, I want you to give me a straight answer, were you at the Uchiha compound during the massacre?"

"Yes," that was all Naruto said before thinking.

"I'm guess Itachi asked you to make it look like he was unable to complete the mission, I would have probably done the same thing if I were in his shoes," the elder Kage took a long drag from the pipe he was holding. "I never should have ordered that massacre, but I'm starting to get old and these decisions keep weighing heavier and heavier on me. Thank you for helping him save those two though, they were obviously not part of the revolt."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asked as those were not the words he was expecting to hear.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure you understood that you cannot speak to anyone about this, am I clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Naruto said.

"Now how has your training progressed, Itachi was very vague about some sort of surprise," Naruto thought about it and decided it was best to keep as much of his abilities hidden possible.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Naruto teased.

The Hokage sighed before looking back at his desk "So, when are you going to put me in retirement?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment then said "probably in about another eight years."

"Eight more years of this," the Hokage exclaimed as he gestured to a stack of papers "the better be a promise because I won't be able to last any more than that." That cause both himself and Naruto to let out good natured laughs.

**I worked pretty hard on this so I hope you like it, I don't mind a good critic either so go ahead and speak you mind. Favor that's for and against Kushina joining the harem is pretty tied with myself on the against. I understand like Karin since that's kind of what she is. Again thanks for the reviews, if I get enough questions I'll post an author note to answer them. Peace!**


	10. secret dealings

**First off I'd like to thank all of you who PMed me with tip, facts and help with things I wasn't really sure about. I don't really have much to say this time, other than I'm at a almost too huge harem at this point, but hey you can never have too big of a harem. My head hurts just think about it all the arcs and plot point I'll have to write to make it work. Oh one more thing, I was told that my stuff is pretty short *sigh* I'll try and release bigger chapter if it will help, but it will be easier after I get out of the pre-cannon parts. And I'm gonna go ahead and say it, I'm not comfortable with a son sleeping with his mom so I will respectfully ask for requests to stop being made on the front. I may or may not bring here to life, but that has yet to be decided.**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto nor jumper**

***some where under Konoha***

A ninja dressed up in anbu-type clothing sprinted down a narrow corridor, the only difference between this man and a normal leaf anbu was the kanji for root on the forehead of his mask. When he came to the end of the corridor it quickly became apparent that this must be some organization since there were many more men and women wearing the same outfit except for some carried different gear. The man quickly made his way in between and through multiple people before enters another, shorter corridor. Upon making it to the end of the hall, the man entered a decent sized office which contained a bandaged older man who was currently browsing different files and papers.

"Danzou-sama," the man said as he kneeled before the crippled war hawk.

"Report," he said tiredly as it seemed like he must've been working on something for quite a while.

The man continued to look down as he delivered his report "your suspicions were right, there were several villagers who observed an unknown ninja enter the Uchiha district late last night. Due to the silencing and distortion seals the only other detail that matches up it he is a child, that or really short."

"Are you certain of this?" Danzou said as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"Yes Danzou-sama, that's what the clues our operatives are gather is telling us."

"You're dismissed," when Danzou said that the man immediately rose and quietly left the chamber leaving Danzou to his thoughts. Just when the elder war hawk thought he was getting somewhere another agent came into his office.

"Permission to speak," Danzou simply before gesturing him to go on "I have just returned from my assignment of staking out the Hokage's office… it seems Uzumaki Naruto was responsible for stopping Itachi from killing his mother, it also seems that Itachi requested that Naruto help him save his mother along with his brother."

"How is that possible?" Danzou said more to himself than anyone.

"I also overheard something about the young Uzumaki's training, it seems that Itachi was on a secretive assignment to train Naruto, other than that, Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Hiruzen just exchanged small talk," the agent added after hearing his master's question.

"Just what are you planning Sarutobi? Whatever it is I'm going to find out, Sai!" Out of nowhere a pale dark haired child, of about the same age as Naruto, appeared. "Sai, I would like you to attend the shinobi academy, you will be watching a young child named Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to see if there's anything extraordinary about him. Whatever you do, don't get caught, it is presumed that he has some sort of special abilities that helped him defeat Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy among the shinobi of the leaf, I that understood?"

"Yes Danzou-sama," Sai replied in an emotionless voice.

Sai was about to get up and leave before Danzou added "and try to show some emotions so you don't stick out like a sore thumb, and you are only required to watch him while he's at the academy, I'll get the Hokage to allow one of my more subtle agent to investigate his more personal life."

"Very well Danzou-sama," this time Sai had a forced smile on his face.

After Sai had gone, Danzou, made his own way out of the secretive compound before heading to the Hokage's office. Upon arriving, Danzou barged in to speak with his old teammate.

"And what, may I ask; do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have happened upon information connecting one Uzumaki Naruto, to Uchiha Itachi. It seems the two were almost as close as brothers, Itachi even trained the boy," Danzou said in a taunting tone. By now the Hokage was getting nervous at this point.

"How did you come to learn of this? Are you still running that group without sending me any reports?"

"I guess you could say root had a part in this, as far as not sending you a report I thought we should handle this quietly considering how the rest of the Shinobi world would react if it were discovered that our jinchūriki was a former student of a missing-nin."

"What are you getting at?" Hiruzen asked.

"I request permission to have one of my men monitor him at all time," Danzou said in order to get straight down to business.

"And why would I give you permission to do this?"

"Sarutobi, I know you have a soft spot for the kid, and that's why this could really benefit you. If other Nations start questioning the loyalty of the child his career as a shinobi is over, but if we say we've monitored him since the incident then the other Nations won't be able to say such things after we present our proof."

Hiruzen sighed as he thought of how much it would set back Naruto, but then he thought it would set the blonde back further if none of the Nations would hire him "alright, but I want your agent to write reports and I want to see them, is that understood?"

"Crystal," Danzou said, and it was easy to tell that there was a triumphant under tone in his voice as he walked away to make the arrangements. Upon arriving back at his compound Danzou shouted "number five, number three, and number twenty-seven."

Three root agents suddenly appeared in front of his desk "Yes Danzou-sama," the said in emotionless unison.

"Number five, I would like you to keep a close eye on Sasuke, and number twenty-three you'll be watching Uchiha Mikoto. I want detailed reports on what you observe by next week, now off with you." Both of the men silently vanished to complete their tasks. "And you number three are to keep a careful eye on Uzumaki Naruto, whatever you do don't get caught," Now that all the agent were gone Danzou let out a weary sigh.

"Now that you're done, I have a proposition for you," the voice belonged to a pale man with long dark hair.

"I'm listening, just make it quick, you usually leave behind quite a trail," Danzou replied almost too casually.

"I have heard that you have come across a vast quantity of a certain eye, in exchange for you letting me research them I will work on a plausible way for you to use them… It would most certainly put you as the strongest ninja in Konoha," Orochimaru said in an attempt to play off the war hawk's desires.

Danzou mentally weighed the possibilities "fine, but I want none of this 'research' to lead back to me."

"Of course, I would never dream of allowing you to take the fall for something I did."

"Very well, number thirty-two," Danzou called.

"Yes Danzou-sama," said the agent as the smoke dissipated from the body flicker that was used.

"Take our guest and give him some of the Uchiha samples we retrieved."

"Right away Danzou-sama," the man said as he led Orochimaru away.

Danzou went back to his various files and paper work, and although he wouldn't show it he was quite eager to see what it was Orochimaru was talking about.

***The next days later (with Naruto) ***

Naruto was at the academy listening through another boring lecture 'I wonder how this is going to help me.' That's when decided to make a game out of it, the objective, see if anything their teacher was talking about was in anyway practical. Coincidently, their grey haired teacher began speaking of different abilities and kekkei Genkai that have been recorded throughout the world.

"…There was also the first Hokage's wife, Mito Senju, had an ability to sense negative emotions, the cause of this is still unknown…"

'Unknown?' Naruto heard Kasumi say from inside of him.

'Is something wrong Kasumi?' Naruto mentally asked.

'*sigh* I strengthened existing bloodline just by being there I suppose, its kind of depressing not getting credit were its due,' she then added 'I could probably help you activate the same power since it is within you, but I'll be better than just sensing emotions, if you train enough you'll be able to sense the smallest discrepancy with someone's chakra from a mile, or more, away.' Kasumi had long since told Naruto that she was sealed in two other before him, but she left out the one before him for some reason.

'You know, sometimes I think you're helping me a little too much,' Naruto thought with a little disbelief.

'Well you ARE going to destroy THAT man, and I can't have my host being a weak little kid, can I? I'd be the laughing stock of the entire tailed beasts,' she cringed in his mind as she thought of the humiliation.

'I suppose that makes sense, one more question, how come I already have this power?'

Kasumi thought about her answer for a while before thinking back 'well that's obvious, you're related, in some way, to Mito Senju.'

'WHAT!? How is that possible' Naruto thought back to her as he pretended to be asleep.

'I don't know' she lied 'but I know you have it, so do you want me to activate it or not?'

'Will it hurt?'

'Not more than a prick to the finger' Kasumi answered.

'Alright, after this is done how will I use it?'

'It just like feeling someone's chakra only you have a more detailed image of said someone. For example, instead of having a general idea of where someone is coming from, you can have the exact position in your opponent is at. Since everything has at least a small amount of chakra, this will also allow you to see everything around you if you focus on it. It mainly depends on how good you are at it though, but combined with your raw power it should compliment your abilities perfectly,' Kasumi explained. She the activated it, and as she said it was only about as painful as getting a paper cut or something of the sort. 'Now all you need to do is focus on sensing the chakra of others around you and you'll soon be one the road to having amazing sensory-type abilities.'

Naruto then started trying to sense things near and far, he quickly took notice that he could sense small amounts of chakra coming from civilian who were passing the academy. He then began sensing his fellow classmates who were barely higher than the civilians in the chakra department. Well, all except Choji, Kiba, Sasuke which had started coming back to school, and some new pale kid in the corner. 'Wow, this is actually pretty cool.'

'I knew you'd like it, just keep working at it and it will be easier and easier to sense people until it becomes second nature. Then when someone sneaks up one you, you'll be able to sense them and use your teleportation bloodline on them.'

After the explanation Naruto mind started wondering about on different uses for his new gift. Through out the day he tried to get his range to expand and the details to get less fuzzy, but he was only able to see the people in the classroom, and people walking by it, clearly enough to make an educated guess on their position with his eyes closed.

'When you're good enough you should be able to sense every single bug, spider and even maybe some germs, in the room, I use should lightly though… Mito never got that good, or at least she never told me if she did.'

'How long will it take to get that good?'

'Possibly until you graduate if you want to keep things on the down low from that guy that was watching you.'

'He looked like anbu from what I could tell,' Naruto commented 'Jiji probably sent him to watch me to see if that amount of dead at the massacre affected me or something, so I'll just let the man do his report.'

'Are you sure? With your relationship with the old man I'm sure he would call it off if you asked nicely.'

'Since Kakashi and Gai-sensei are busy and Itachi is gone I'm basically without anyone to help me *sigh* this training and keeping myself up physically is about all I can do,' Naruto said in an almost depressed tone.

'At least with this bloodline you should be able to monitor your stalker' Kasumi said in reference to the 'anbu' operative. They continued their conversation until Mizuki woke the blonde with a big head jutsu. Other than that Naruto kept things low key that day.

The day felt like it was going by incredibly slow without his normal, and lengthy, training schedule. Naruto eventually settled down to pretend like he was working on home, but he was actually studying seals since there was no way that the man would be able to comprehend his work. This was also a training exercise for his new sensor abilities. If he could study and focus on seals while scanning the environment then he'd be one step below using it in actual combat. Naruto was hoping the agent would drift off to sleep so he could make his way out to the training field for a little jutsu practice, but, to his surprise, the man displayed no signs of becoming drowsy. Thanks to the sensor bloodline, Naruto could now draw a rough outline of someone in his mind without looking, but when I say rough I mean rough.

Finally getting tired of waiting for the operative to leave, our blonde casually fell asleep.

The next day was a weekend so Naruto, and the other entire student body, had been given the day off, but it really doesn't help if you have to worry about someone following you everywhere you go. The blonde decided it was time for a non-ninja related hobby. Naruto walked down the shopping district looking for anything that would catch his eye.

Eventually, Naruto happened upon a shop with one of the most mind-blowing flower displays. There were flowers and plant of every color Naruto knew, all in a design that made the blonde make up his mind. He casually entered the store hoping that there weren't any anti-Naruto villagers in the shop.

"Welcome to… Hey don't I know you?" The quest came from his blonde haired classmate, Ino.

"We're in the same class in the academy," Naruto said which filled in the blank.

"That's it!" she said while bringing one fist down into her waiting palm "so, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was thing about taking up gardening," he admitted. "But I have no real idea where to start."

She sighed at the cluelessness that some boys had "well… For starters, where do you plan to keep them?" Naruto took a little bit deciding where would be best.

"I don't really live in a good part of town, so I'd probably keep them inside," the protagonist blonde said to the other.

"That's right you live by yourself," then a thought occurred to Ino "Why do you live alone instead of somewhere live like a foster home?"

Naruto was a little nervous about trusting someone with knowing his past, but he soon conceded. "I-I was kicked out," he said shamefully.

"Why, did you get in trouble?" Ino asked straight away in the presence of the juicy scoop.

"Nothing like that," Naruto said somewhat sheepishly "if you haven't noticed many people he in konoha aren't exactly fond of me, the head person in charge of the place started with just locking me out, but eventually physically threw me out when I tried to come and eat one day…"

"That's horrible," Ino said.

"Well the past is the past, and luckily Jiji got me my own apartment not too long after that, so I'm not the worried about how it all turned out."

"Wow, you're a pretty strong person, I knew you were tough when I saw you beat Sasuke, but now I realize your emotionally strong too," Ino spent a little long giving Naruto pointers on gardening indoors and explaining the Dos and Don'ts of gardening before the prepared to say their good-byes. Before he left Ino fidgeted a little "Naruto?"

"Yea, what is it Ino?"

"Sakura is always calling me Ino-pig, you don't think I look like a pig, do you?"

Naruto stood there in a thinking pose for a little bit "Nope, in fact, I'd say you're among one of the prettier girls I've ever seen." This caused Ino to let out a small laugh before thanking Naruto for the compliment and sending him on his way with a little more advice on gardening. When Ino returned to behind the counter she began to seriously doubt if she had feelings for the Uchiha, who had recently gained a giant following in Konoha, and actually consider Naruto as a possible candidate for her affection.

**I'm sorry that this is still pretty small, but after I get past pre-canon stuff it will be a little easier to write more, ya know? I thank everyone for the support, and I'm sorry that I'm not adding Kushina to the Harem. In a way, this is my fantasy of how the Naruto world should work, and I'm not huge into incest between mother and son. I promise to start making lengthier chapters as I go, but it's a process. Oh and current Harem list: _Ayame, Fū, Haruna (not Sakura), Hinata Hyūga, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, __Karin, Isaribi, Koyuki Kazahana, Konan, Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugito Nii, Samui, Sasame, Shion, Shizune, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Mei Terumī, Kin Tsuchi, Tsukino, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, Yūgao Uzuki, Ino Yamanaka, and Kurenai Yūhi, fem Kyuubi, Hanabi, Moegi, Kagura, Guren, and there are two more that I'm going back and forth on Fub__uki (the snow ninja girl) and Hotaru Tsuchigumo. _Honestly, that's all the harem I can handle. This is easily going to be my hardiest story to write, since there are so many character developments and romantic interests I have to make into realistic scenarios. Anywho, hope you guys liked it and good night.**


	11. new classes

**Since it is obvious that I have a lot in the Harem I'm going to replace the last two with Pakura… or am I, I will be the king of Harem. Beware for no harem is too difficult for a plot God to handle (although the help is appreciated), and that's about it in the Harem department. Oh wait… *facepalm* I was asked about Haku before and silly me I forgot to write HER down in the harem. Well that's just one more challenge to overcome, and I have gotten a lot of comments on the size of my harem and I think I remember putting in the summary "Massive Harem" so yea I hope there something here for everyone here.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, and I enjoyed reading every one of them. And a special thank you to the guys that have been PMing me and the person that reviewed my story and said it wasn't short (seriously that was a real confidence booster)**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

**And once again I own neither Naruto (I subtracted the jumper part since it isn't relevant until later)**

***one week later***

Naruto had patiently been waiting for the 'anbu' who was tailing him to be done with his assignment. Sadly, this had become a major delay to the blonde's training. Knowing that the old man probably had his reasons, he allowed the operative to continue to trail him, but he wasn't about to allow that to halt his training completely. So that's precisely why we find Naruto heading to the Hokage's office to get him to put more rigorous training exercises at the academy, that way Naruto could keep he's training under wraps while still improving, if only slightly.

"So Naruto did you blow all your money on ramen… again?" The elder Hokage said tauntingly.

"No, I was actually here to ask you to get the teachers at the academy to teach us something worthwhile, book smarts won't stop a kunai," Naruto said while trying to convince Hiruzen it was necessary.

"I suppose your right, but the academy is in the civilian district, and changing how they run things could be a political sh… mess," Hiruzen explained.

"But isn't this supposed to be a dictatorship, you don't have to listen to anyone if you think what you're doing is right," Naruto kept on trying to persuade him.

"I could, but in my old age its hard to get all the extra work they'd throw my way done, especially to paper work," he said with a depress look on his face as he gazed at a stack of papers at his desk.

"Really Jiji? Paperwork is the only reason that you aren't putting our village on top, you should just use shadow clones…"

"Shadow clones? So that's how you did it Minato… Thanks Naruto, but I'm not going to call for a meeting until tomorrow." Hiruzen then made two clones and forced them to work on the bane of his existence, paperwork. "But now that I can get all this 'red tape' paperwork done I may be able to push for more physical training in the academy."

"What kind of classes do you think you'll add?"

"Probably just a few to get the children interested in a field of the shinobi arts to follow after. Basic kenjutsu would be good, and maybe a course to learn about and practice the student's chakra natures. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well basic fuinjutsu would be good for everyone to learn, and maybe a class that focuses on chakra control. Fuinjutsu would be a plus when the students encounter some of those trap seals or explosive seals, and chakra control is always a good one to know and if they do some of exercises enough their chakra coils will grow a bit and they'll have more chakra to use in a fight."

"Excellent suggestions Naruto-Kun, while you're here I have something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"I recently had a talk with you previous teachers about your progress," this prompted Naruto to wonder how much had been given away. "Gai said he had taught you to open your first four chakra gates, I hereby order you to not train in or use those chakra gates."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Using that technique put a lot of strain on the body of the user and could permanently damage you if you were to use it in a fight or a similar situation," Hiruzen explained. "So do you agree not to use any of the chakra gates?"

"I guess," Naruto said before adding "what did you mean when you said previous teachers?"

"Since the Massacre we we're forced to take over a lot of village security since the Uchihas handled a lot of it to begin with, so Gai and Kakashi are busy making our village look stronger than it is," Hiruzen explained.

"So I'm going to have to train by myself?"

"Sadly, yes, but its only temporary. After you graduate from the academy you'll have a sensei to help you out."

"I don't know if I even want a sensei, I think he would just slow me down with my particular skills. Isn't there anyway I could be put on a team by myself Jiji?

Hiruzen hummed at the question "it's not unheard of for someone to go solo, but it hasn't really occurred in a fresh graduates case since, well I think it only really happens with anbu operative. Then again your situation is quite different if I do say so… I'll think about. Now how about we go and get some ramen since my clones will be a work for a while."

"Really," this prompted a nod from the elder Kage "thanks Jiji, let's go!"

The following hours were filled with jolly laughter coming from both individuals as they spoke of the Blonde's training and various other topics. Naruto continued to keep a multitude of his ability secret from the Hokage while giving him enough information to sate the elderly shinobi. "Well I better get back to my office," Hiruzen said as he finished his last bowl of ramen "just put what else Naruto eats on my tab," Hiruzen added as he made his way back to the Hokage tower.

"Bye Jiji," Naruto waved and received a wave in response.

Soon Naruto was up and about the town looking for something to do. That's when he noticed one of the anbu who previously tailed him. It was a purple haired beauty who when by the name Yugao, she was currently eating a meal at a booth with a sickly looking brown haired shinobi. "Oi, Yugao-chan."

"Oh, hello Naruto-san," Yugao replied since her and Naruto had talked at multiple occasions and were actually good friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got done finished eating with the Hokage and thought I would take a walk since there's nothing better to do right now," Naruto explained. The blonde then turned towards the man sitting by her who was silently watching to the conversation "I don't think I've seen you before," Naruto hinted at a getting an answer.

"Of course *cough* where are my manners *cough* my name is Hayate Gekkō, me and Yugao have started seeing each other recently, other than that it's not that surprising that we're just meeting now. The higher ups usually keep me locked up doing paperwork and planning for chunin exams and other types of events."

Naruto let out a small snicker before saying "Jiji would hate your job," all of them had a good natured laugh at their current Kage's expense.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Naruto-san," Hayate said after breaking a coughing fit.

"Good to meet you too, Are you guys on some sort of date?" Naruto asked since he didn't want to become a third wheel.

"Kind of," Yugao answered "we were just got off work at about the same time so we went to lunch together." She then changed the topic "so how are your classes going?"

"As boring as ever, before lunch I was talking to Jiji about actually getting our teacher to actually prepare us for the future instead of politics."

"I suppose *cough* the academy is due for a *cough* change. Even if we aren't at war *cough* we could be at any moment in time *cough*." Naruto then explained all the ideas for new class he and Hiruzen had discussed together as both Yugao and Hayate listened attentively. "Well those are all very good ideas *cough* if I do say so," Hayate commented after Naruto was done.

"Thanks, Jiji might start them up as soon as tomorrow. He wants me to be at a council meeting with him when we unveil our ideas."

"Well good luck with the Naruto-san," Yugao said, but before she could say more the screeching of a hawk stopped her "I guess my break is over, good-bye Hayate-kun, bye Naruto-san," Yugao said before she Body Flickered away.

"I should probably get going too, by the *cough* way it was very nice to meet you," Hayate said before using a body flicker as well.

Once again Naruto was alone, the blonde considered going over to his friend Kiba's house, but he still had bad memories of the Inuzuka's late father and his squad of crazed dogs that attacked him once. Even though the attack caused the blonde much pain he was still sadden by the fact that his friend's father was executed because of him. Luckily, Kiba had no knowledge of it, only his mother really knew what happened, but in all the times Naruto had seen her she had never shown ill will towards the blonde.

He then took notice of a man running towards him wearing the usual outfit Hyugas wear. "Naruto-san, Hiashi-sama has invited you to come and attend a dinner." Ever since Naruto saved Hinata, Hiashi had taken it upon himself to treat the blonde a little better. Naruto was sure there was a contrary reason behind it, but at least he was getting some good food.

"Tell Hiashi-san I'll take him up on that," Naruto said as he had nothing else to do and he was getting al little famished. The Hyuga servant nodded and quickly made his way back to the compound.

Knowing that the Hyugas were a more formal bunch, Naruto made his own way home to put on a nice kimono and clean himself up, not in that order. After taking a shower and making sure he had done everything possible, as far as person hygiene goes, Naruto was on his was to the extravagant feast that the Hyugas usually had. Upon arriving Naruto noticed that there weren't as many people here as usual, but he guessed it must've been a smaller family gathering. "Ah Naruto-san, it's good to see you," Hiashi said with a small smile. During their past encounters Hiashi had started to break from the curb, so to speak, of the emotionless way Hyugas usually acted. Whether the cause of this was Naruto, it can not be said. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Actually you probably got me at the best time, I was really bored for a while there," Naruto replied.

"I'm glad that I could bring a little more excitement to your day," Hiashi then led Naruto into a luxurious Japanese style dining hall. The manor was a very well furnished home, but there was always a lack of feeling in any artwork or any other decoration present. Naruto took a seat to the right of Hiashi, facing the blonde was his shy classmate Hinata, and to the right of her was Hanabi, the youngest sister. Soon servants filed in carrying multiple trays and dishes, after setting them neatly on the table they left as quickly as they came. "Help yourself Naruto-san."

"If you insist…" Just then they saw Hizashi's son, Neji, glaring at them, but before Hiashi could say anything said boy quickly stormed off. "Is he okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but he's been like that for a while now. I don't know for sure if the branch family is turning them against me because of the incident a couple years back, but that's what I'm betting on."

Naruto did a quick check of the area using his chakra sensing, which was still very rough. Luckily he saw no sign of his follower, probably because he was in a privately owned compound and unless the Hokage gave direct orders it was against the rules to sneak in. Continuing the conversation "if I was only paying attention you might not have had to make that decision," Naruto said somberly.

"If anything it's my fault, I was careless and allowed myself to be drugged, I'm the Hyuga head, I have attempts on my life and I let my guard down at a crucial moment," Hiashi countered.

Naruto was at a loss for words, what Hiashi said was indeed true. Being in the position of clan head caused a terrible load of blame to fall to his shoulders. The blonde thought of what he could've done differently to help the man if t=he could play what happened over again. "Hiashi I'm…"

"Enough of that, let's just enjoy our meal… If I kept dwelling on my mistakes as clan head I wouldn't be able to bear it. Just remember to learn from oversights and slip-ups when they happen." Hiashi once more allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Naruto simply nodded and went back to eating, and thanks to Hiashi, his table manners had improved leaps and bounds. Interestingly enough Hinata and her sister Hanabi sat there quietly and enjoyed their meal, except Hinata kept letting out quiet squeaks whenever Naruto gave her eye contact.

As Hiashi watched the blushes appear on Hinata's face, and the other signs of having a crush, he realized his plans might move forward without him, but a little push here and there in the future wouldn't hurt. You see, Hiashi and Naruto's father were pretty good friends, they had even decided to form an alliance between their two clans, but before it could come to pass the Kyuubi attacked and one of his few friends in life was forced to sacrifice himself. Now Hiashi could finish what they started by helping his daughter pursue a relationship with the boy, in the future of course, and he'd look like a good father along the way for helping his daughter's crush to fall in love with her '… Why Hiashi you've out done yourself,' he mentally complimented himself. "Why Hinata, aren't you and Naruto-san both attending the academy?"

Suddenly having the attention on her, especially her crush, caused he blush to worsen. "Y-yes, f-f-father."

"Then Naruto, can I ask you to take care of my daughter, I don't want her peer to pressure her into anything like some of mine did at that age," Hinata was slightly shocked, this was the first time her father had ever shown worry for her.

"Sure, even though we haven't really talked that much I still consider us friends," Naruto's word's caught Hinata off guard as well, since she always thought lowly of herself causing her to believe her own self-mad-lie that he though she was weird and strange.

"Thank you Naruto-san," was the short reply given by Hiashi, after that they finished their meal in silence. While all this was going on Hanabi sat there wondering why her father was so taken with the boy. But she kept her thoughts to herself as she finished off the last of her domburi and sushi. "Would you like some tea," Hiashi asked Naruto as they finished off everything.

"I would, but it's getting kind of late and Jiji is going to call me in tomorrow for a council meeting," Naruto explained.

"I suppose I'll have to call it a night as well if they're going to have a council meeting tomorrow, well good night then Naruto-san." Hiashi then led the blonde to the gate to personally show him the way out, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Bye Hiashi-san and thank you for the food," Naruto said as he turned to run home. Hiashi simply waved before heading back inside and began initiating his night time rituals.

Upon arriving home Naruto started working on one of his seals some more, but there was something missing to complete it. After an hour of pouring over multiple seal books he started doing a minor chakra control exercise that involves the one doing said exercise to try and channel all of his chakra, but keep it inside of him and almost invisible. Keeping the chakra inside ones body wasn't difficult, but erasing your chakra signature while pumping out loads of chakra was. When Naruto started getting tired he decided to take a quick bath before heading to sleep.

*** The next morning ***

Classes had been delayed the next morning to allow the decision to be discussed, and maybe carried out. Naruto had been called to present his case in front of the council even though the Hokage was still backing it, Hiruzen wanted to see if he could sway the minds of some fellow councilors. Luckily for the blonde, Itachi had force him to read a lot of books and quite a few were about the village and one or two were about politics, so technically speaking Naruto was almost as knowledgeable as anyone in the village in the political sector. That brings us to the civilian side that was currently hounding Naruto about his ideas being too difficult for their children to succeed in the academy.

"Well if being prepared to deal with enemy ninja is too hard then they should probably not sign up to be soldiers," Naruto shot back.

"And what makes you think that our children are not prepared to go head to head with those of different villages?" A handsome, young Politian asked.

"I have had the chance to talk with some children traveling from some of the other hidden villages and their training is twice, if not three times, as difficult as ours. If I had to bet I'd say Suna's genin could kill are easily just as skilled as some of our chunin I've seen around." That caused some of the councilors to begin talking amongst themselves before a certain pink haired woman opened her mouth.

"What about my daughter, she's had her heart set on being a shinobi for years and now that's going t be taken away from her," Miss Haruna said, the statement rallied together some of the feelings of the other parents.

"You might think that your children have no chance in becoming shinobi, but listen a story one of my jonin has filed to become the sensei of a child with a rare disease," Hiruzen said before adding "the disease causes the infected to have very weak chakra points, so the child will never be able to perform a jutsu, but the same child has devoted all his time and energy to learning taijutsu. What I'm trying to say is if your children really want to become ninja's then there is a way." The shout of protest were now becoming fewer and farther between. After explaining that if their child was unable to do something, there might still be a chance for them to become genin, and explaining that their children would be safer and better equipped after they overcame these obstacles then the finally Nay-Sayers agreed that it was the best course of action.

"Then it's settled, we will begin teaching more combat oriented classes at the academy, the council is dismissed," Hiruzen said with authority before adding "I will send a few anbu over to help teach since some of the teacher might not be trained in the shinobi arts that we will be adding."

After everyone was gone only Naruto and the elderly Kage remained "So how'd I do Jiji?"

"Better than I expected, where'd you learn about Suna's genin is my question?"

"I was there; I actually go there sometimes, thanks to my Kekkei Genkai it doesn't take that long so I sometimes visit to get away from the glares, you know?"

The old man sighed at the hate that still lingered from eight years ago "I suppose I understand, just be careful whenever you become a genin, I don't want our allies complaining about one of my ninja's down there, now you better get ready for classes they'll be starting before too long."

Naruto quickly agreed to the prior condition before running off the reach the academy before classes. Although it was his clone that was now running since Naruto had switched places with it so he could teleport over to the academy without being seen by his ever annoying 'anbu' stalker. Once he had actually force the ninja trailing him into the women's bath house so it's safe to say that his follower was a man from the screams of pain heard all throughout Konoha. The funny part is that Naruto had done it multiple times, all in different areas where it was unacceptable for a man to be.

Classes were actually enjoyable as Naruto allowed himself to be good at something in front of his peers. Mainly he showed himself off as a decent swordsman, and displayed standard level control with his chakra Natures. When the anbu saw Naruto's chakra paper display every known chakra nature, and then some, his eyes were some wide they nearly popped out of their sockets. Currently Naruto was actually helping his friend Kiba who had earth natured chakra.

"You're kind of getting it, but let me show you one more time," Naruto said as he demonstrated the part of the exercise that Kiba was on. The goal was to completely destroy a rock, in the process turning it to dirt and then reform it. Right Now Kiba was on his first rock, the rocks start out at about one pound and they keep going up by one pound until you fifty pounds, once you've mastered it you should be able to move to the next step which is making the rocks float by reforming them and bring magnetic material up to the surface of the ground. Mastering this part is quite a bit more difficult since you have you bring up a balanced amount of magnetic material to repel the metals inside the rock that should be floating and you have to measure the levels of metal in the rocks as well or they might be too heavy and fall. To say you've successfully mastered this requires you to be able to levitate hundred rocks of about twenty pounds each or levitate yourself on top of a boulder weighing in at one ton.

"I did it," Kiba cheered as he finished the first rock.

"Now it should be easier, but remember you have to destroy them and reform them in one try each or I'm going to have to make another rock and you'll have to restart on the weight you were at," Naruto explained.

Kiba nodded determinedly as he attempted the two pound, but he focused too much chakra in it and the rock blew apart.

After Naruto gotten up from his effort of dodging the shrapnel he added "and if you put too much chakra in it then it will basically turn into a mini-frag grenade." Needless to say that during the rest of the class Kiba only failed from using too little chakra from then on.

Kiba was able to reach the 15th rock, which was pretty good without shadow clones, but he still didn't fill like he had progressed enough. "Hey Naruto," Kiba called as Naruto was about to head to his apartment

"Yea, what do you need Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to come to my house and help me out some more with this earth release training?" Kiba asked before adding "my mom always loves company and she's a great cook."

"Its not like anybodies waiting for me at," the blonde muttered to himself.

"What?" Kiba asked thinking he had missed his friends answer.

"Alright, but are you sure that your mom will really be alright with me coming by?" Naruto asked since he was still unsure of how the Inuzuka matriarch felt about him.

"Of course she would be alright with it, we're just studying, but my annoying older sister might interrupt our training." Kiba and Naruto made their way towards the Inuzuka compound which was at the edge of the village. The biggest building in the compound was the veterinary hospital which was used to heal and take care of the loyal dogs the Inuzuka's kept as pets and companions. Other than that most of the houses were rather plain, even Kiba's house was only slightly larger than a normal family home. Upon entering the dwelling Naruto realized just because of many Inuzuka's acted like wild creatures, it didn't mean they lived like them. The house was very clean, and retained the feeling of any family home.

"So you brought one of your friends… without giving me time to prepare," the angry voice came from one Tsume Inuzuka. She then proceeded to punt Kiba across the room which caused one of the pictures on the wall to fall from its place.

"I can go, if you want," Naruto said not wanting to be a burden on the family.

"No, we love the company," Tsume said, then added "you look familiar, do I know you."

This was the moment of truth, would he be rejected or accepted by this individual for causing the loss of her husband. "I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he then bowed his face to a void looking her in the eyes.

"So you're Naruto, I thought you'd look a lot goofier from the pranks I've seen you do," Naruto was relieved to say the least, but he wasn't sure if that was compliment or a insult in-disguise.

"Ouch, mom… Oh, Naruto's here to help me train in my earth release. Can we use the training ground out back?" Kiba asked.

"So they already have been implementing the better training at the academy, I heard that you helped in the push for that Naruto… Oh and yea, you MAY use them, your sister just got done training so she's at the clan bath house and will be back by dinner. By the way, do you plan on staying for dinner Naruto?"

"I don't…"

"Yea he is," Kiba interrupted.

"Alright then I guess I'll be making a little more then I usually do," Tsume walked away muttering about what to make today.

Naruto sat there making rocks for Kiba to train with as they discussed their, or more like Kiba's progress in different fields. Whenever the boy started prying on how Naruto knew the things he did the blonde swiftly changed the topic by using the Inuzuka's pride of his own ability.

"Feel the rock, sense the rock, be, the rock," Naruto teased as Kiba was taking too long focusing on the rock in his hand.

"Shut up, and if it's so easy then you do it," the young Inuzuka then hurled the rock in his hand, which was about twenty-one pounds, toward the blonde. Naruto caught it easily then put it between his hands and when he removed the hand covering the rock there was only soil in his hand.

"When you can do it that fast with me throwing random weights of rocks at you then you'll be able to start the next part," Naruto then covered the soil with his hand and once again removed it, showing rock to be there once again. He threw it back to an astonished Kiba.

"How'd you do it so easy?" Kiba asked.

"I became the rock," Naruto joked.

"Looks like you two are having fun," this voice belonged to a third party member, and who you ask might this be, well none other then Hana Inuzuka, the sister to Kiba. "And who might you be?" she asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto almost messed up because he was so absorbed in how beautiful Kiba's sister was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto, I think I'll go in and help mom with dinner, would you guys like some snacks?"

"No thank you," Naruto said as he snapped out of his mini-haze to answer the question.

"Alright, you two work hard okay," that gained a nod from both boys as they quickly busied themselves with their training again. By the time dinner was done Kiba had reached the thirty-seventh stone, Naruto had to admit, even without shadow clones Kiba's progress was impressive. For dinner they had Kare Raisu or curry rice and as Naruto took his first bite…

"This is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you," both of the Inuzuka women said in unison.

"It's not that great," Kiba said before getting the evil eye, from both his sister and mother, and adding "on second thought, what he said."

"That's what I thought," Tsume said irately.

In Hana's mind, she was resisting the urge to blush at their guest. For some reason her animal instincts were telling her that the boy in front of her was very strong, and was a suitable mate, but Hana had tried to stay away from their clans typical relationships so she just ignored her instincts, still there was something there. But before she pegged it off as 'to be ignored' she wondered if her mom was filling the same thing, and secretly she was as well. After about half an hour, everyone and eaten, and the Inuzuka's were wishing Naruto their good lucks and farewells.

Naruto walked home that night wondering what his family would be like if he had one.

**So what did you guys think… you better have some sort of opinion because I stayed up to write this. I can't think of anything that needs to be said currently… so good night and peace out.**


	12. three years later

**I really enjoy reading the positive reviews though. LOL wolfkid23- honestly I was going back a forth on deciding whether or not to give him a dog or something… so I'll do it Haha**

**Oh and real quick the name of Naruto's doujutsu is now Tomegan, I've been told it means the same thing and isn't as hard to pronounce (at least for me)**

**And once again I own neither Naruto**

*** three years later ***

Hiruzen was staring out his window, only this time he was lost in the joy of knowing how far Naruto had come in such a short time. You see, one day Hiruzen started getting on Naruto about the amount of time and money that was being wasted, and if his current skills were all that had come of his training, then it was a complete and utter waste. After he had been threatened to have his ramen fund cut off, Naruto finally told, and displayed, his techniques as well as his new doujutsu to the elderly Kage, of course he left it pretty vague about how he received the Tomegan. "With a little more training and some combat experience you'll be getting closer to your dad's level than anyone in the village," Hiruzen mused to himself as sat back in his comfy chair. Hiruzen thought back to the actual conversation they had…

*** Flashback no jutsu ***

"Naruto, I've been looking over your latest grade card and you're barely average on any of these," Hiruzen criticized.

Naruto didn't want to lie, but expected that if it was known that the "demon brat," was growing stronger it might throw some of the simple minded villagers into a frenzy, not to mention the political heat. "You know that a ninja's best weapon is deception Jiji, I just think that it would be within our best interest that there is no file kept on my abilities," Naruto explained.

"Well if your going to be a ninja of this village then your deception shouldn't need to involve me since I'm your future commander," Hiruzen said, when he saw there was almost no affect he then added "and I may have to cut off your ramen tab…"

"Fine, I'll tell you, I just need a more private place to show you some of them," Naruto relented with a sigh as he finished.

"I know just the place," Hiruzen said with much eagerness in his voice. Hiruzen then allowed Naruto to grab onto his shoulder before performing a body flicker jutsu.

*** The forests just past the Hokage mountain ***

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're at the Hokage's personal training fields, there's quite a few seals that have been placed to keep anyone training here under the radar, so to speak," Hiruzen explain "now what is it you've been holding back from me."

"Don't freak out okay," after Hiruzen nodded Naruto closed his eyes, and then opened them revealing his Tomegan.

"When did you get a doujutsu? And what does it do?" Hiruzen asked curiously, although you could tell there was a hint of shock in his voice.

"I got it a few years ago, and as for what it does, well it actually is a combination of the sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. I can do any jutsu that any of the doujutsu possesses," Naruto said proudly. "I've actually been able to modify it with… err seals which allow me to use all three at once, or in any combination." Naruto was actually lying about modifying the Tomegan with seals; you see he had run into a problem. Whenever his byakugan what active with the other doujutsu then the overwhelming information intake would cause intense migraines. So he thought it better if he could control which of them he needed for whatever situation he ended up in. In the end Kasumi agreed to modify the jutsu, but it required he relive the pain of getting it in the first place.

"A kekkei Genkai like that is sure to have weaknesses," Hiruzen said worriedly.

"The only major weakness that I can find is that using the Byakugan's techniques with either the sharingan or the Rinnegan causes a pretty bad head ache from all the information that's being force into my mind, if I use all three it's unbearable." Naruto went on to explain that he first noticed the pain whenever he was doing the 'fight' with Itachi, since he was using his own information gathering skills while everything was compiling in his brain. During their spars he was generally not trying as hard as they did that night. Naruto often went over the fight he had with his sensei and came to the conclusion that Itachi wasn't going all out, but that's not to say he was holding back with his jutsu.

"Well maybe as you become more skilled in fuinjutsu you'll discover a way to get around that," Hiruzen said. "Well I must say that it is still very impressive if I do say so, but from your voice I can tell that this isn't all you have to show me."

"Well I also gained an ability to sense out the chakra of any living thing," the blonde then closed his eyes and started telling Hiruzen the location of different creature around them "I have yet to master it, but when I do I should be able to sense anything from a squirrel to a ninja from a mile or more away."

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI BOY, how many kekkei genkais do you have," the elderly Kage said in slight jealousy.

"That's all of them," Naruto said after a hardy laugh. The rest of their time together was spent showing the elder kage the different techniques and abilities his kekkei genkai had to offer. When he activated the sharingan/rinnegan combo the Tomegan only slightly changed. Instead of having a white background, it was the blood red color the sharingan usually had. "Amaterasu!" Naruto exclaim, and then proceeded to burn a tree to ash with black flames.

*** ending flashback no jutsu ***

From what Hiruzen saw that day it was obvious that Itachi's meager time among the anbu was well spent on his assignment. Now that he was thinking about it, he was wondering how the younger Uchiha was doing. He had received reports that he had been permitted to sign up on the shinobi program again, but they weren't very detailed. Whenever Inochi was in charge of the mental and psychological evaluations, the reports were a lot more personal and detailed, but the new head seemed to want to shirk his duties. If the man wasn't part of one of the bigger civilian groups in Konoha then he'd be fired right now, but even if Sarutobi went through with it then there would be no one to run the torture and interrogation division. "I really hate my job," the Hokage said aloud.

*** In the Uchiha district ***

"Sasuke why don't you come inside, you've been training all day," Mikoto urged her son. Ever since the incident Sasuke had one thing on his mind, well two things, getting stronger, and revenge. And even though Mikoto hadn't heard Sasuke speak of them she knew for certain, that was what Sasuke now lived for.

"I'll come inside when I'm done so stop bothering me," Sasuke said irately.

Those words hurt Mikoto in the way that only a mother can feel, she knew of nothing she could say to the boy so she quietly went inside to prepare dinner in hopes that food might draw the revenge obsessed boy away from his training. In actuality it wasn't the word, but the feeling behind them that hurt the most. "Sasuke, your brother…"

"Shut up, he's not my brother anymore, he's just a traitor." Mikoto could easily understand where these feelings came from, but she had recently questioned Itachi's motives. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to the massacre than just a shinobi who desired to demonstrate the power of his doujutsu.

*** With our protagonist ***

Naruto was currently eating dinner with one of his best friends, Hinata. Her confidence really boosted whenever she was around Naruto thanks to him supporting her as any good friend should. She was currently laughing at a story Naruto was telling her about a prank he once did.

"…And then Jiji fainted when he saw his room was filled with paperwork," the blonde ended the story with wild laughter.

Hinata laughed along with her friend "Naruto-kun, how do you think of these pranks?" she asked after she was done laughing.

"Many days of planning, and the ability to make shadow clones helps," Naruto answered proudly.

The indigo haired girl let out short snicker "thanks for treating me again," Hinata didn't mind if they were eating ramen, all that mattered was that she got to spend time with her best friend/ crush. Yes, Hinata had a crush on Naruto ever since the kumo/ konoha incident a few years back, but now it was stronger then ever. The only problem was she didn't know how Naruto felt, and if things didn't work out they'd probably stop being friends. So for the time being she has decided to play it safe and just stay friends, even though she longed for more.

"No problem, you and your family always feed me luxurious and expensive food, it's the least I can do," the blonde said earnestly.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal quietly, before Naruto walked her home as any good gentleman should. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend walk home alone when it's getting dark out?" Naruto asked although it really wasn't meant to be answered.

"A bad one," Hinata replied with a cute laugh. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata-chan," Naruto waved before taking off in the direction of his apartment. Upon arriving at his home Naruto easily gained entry since he usually didn't lock it incase someone decided to break in, since the occasional villager felt the need to exact some form of vengeance and would generally break the lock in the process. Although, he did have a seal that he had tuned to all his friends chakra signatures so they could get in, anyone else would get a painful shock.

Since it was still pretty early to go to sleep, Naruto decided to work on his chakra control, before beginning he tied a rope to secure spot on the ceiling. He hung himself upside down using chakra strings, which were wrapped around the rope on the ceiling, to hold him up. Too much chakra and you'd cut right through the rope, which was made to be just strong enough to hold up someone around Naruto's weight. The most difficult part was the rope was made to be easily cut so whenever you were sneaking into somewhere you could cut the rope quickly and easily, but this factor made the training worth doing. After Naruto got good enough he would have to do the some thing only with chakra strings made out of his wind element, which, thanks to the cutting nature of wind, is basically made for advancing the difficulty of this training.

Even though there was someone watching him there was no need to shirk in the training department. The way Naruto figure it was that whoever was watching him wouldn't count it strange that an academy student is working on chakra control. Even if he was revealing that he could use chakra strings, it would not be much to go on since it wasn't all that uncommon for ninja from any of the villages to work with them, and besides, Jiji already knew so there wasn't much of a reason to keep up the charade while in his own home.

He called it quits after the rope broke for the fifth time after switching to wind nature chakra, Naruto finally decided to call it a night.

*** The next morning ***

Naruto finished his morning ritual and was now headed to the academy. Upon arriving in class he noticed an unknown individual with a spiky ponytail standing by Mizuki. When Naruto focused a little more the man started to look familiar… it was Iruka, whom was one of the other usual customers the ramen stall had.

"Alright class, from now on we'll have Iruka assisting in my lessons…" Mizuki went on to talk about treating him well and how some lessons would be different since they now had two teachers to educate the students about various subjects.

Many of the fan boy or fan girl students had given up, or had ridden themselves of their obsessions to make it through the academy. Sasuke was pretty happy about that since after they left him alone at the academy, but he still had to deal with a few stalkers that would sneak into his compound. The only remaining fan girls in the blonde's class were Sakura and Ino, but recently Ino didn't seem as into Sasuke as Sakura was. She and Sakura still competed for Sasuke's affection and often made the class livelier with their arguments, but there was still something missing from her original fan girlism.

So the class had been cut in half, but at least meaningless deaths of children could be avoided.

*** After classes ***

"Naruto, come to my house, I'm going to get my ninken today," Kiba said excitedly before he physically dragged his blonde friend to his house without an answer.

Kiba had completed most of his elemental training during the past three years, thanks to Naruto, but he was delayed as he forced to stop and work on his chakra control before proceeding.

When they arrived Kiba's mom, Tsume, was already at the door. "It seems you brought your friend here to share in you getting your own ninken," she said "the more the merrier," and with that she, and her son, dragged Naruto to the animal hospital where Tsume's own dog had just had the litter, with another dog, that Kiba would choose from.

The Animal hospital was almost exactly like any other hospital that Naruto had ever been to. Well other than the abundance of squeaky toys found in each room, and instead of regular hospital beds there were dog beds, some were small, but others were large enough for a full grown man to sleep in. They soon found the room where Tsume's ninken, Kuromaru, was standing guard over his mate and pups.

"Which one do you want?" Tsume asked her son, but before he could make a decision one of the puppies started peeing on her boot.

"That one's got spunk," Kuromaru said which would've cause Naruto to jump if it had been the same as the first time. Kiba quickly grabbed the one who had peed on his mother's leg, and it was love… friendship at first sight.

Although Tsume was angry she let it go "I guess you two make an interesting pair, you peed on my leg too when you were first born," she chose to humiliate him in front of his friend instead.

"Yea, me and him are gonna be partners, ain't that right buddy," he looked thoughtful for a moment then added "I'll name you Akamaru." Due to his focus being on his new ninken, Tsume's teasing wasn't really embarrassing Kiba in the least, although Naruto let out a short snicker. Akamaru was pretty much an all white dog with nothing else but some brown ears and since Aka means red everyone gave him a questioning glance.

"Any reason why you decided on that name," Tsume asked as they were exiting the building.

"Nope, just sounds cool," this cause everyone's face to fault.

About half way along the path to Kiba's house they noticed movement off to the left. There was a small pup running for his life from something, which soon appeared to be quite a few coyotes.

Naruto quickly jumped in front of the poor pups attacker while Kiba and Tsume watched from the sidelines, although they weren't part of her packs, as the head of the Inuzuka clan, she had sympathy for any creature that was part of the canine family. The blonde realized that he maybe frowned upon for even hurting a members of the canine family in front of the Inuzukas so he thought up a quick plan.

Naruto made a quick shadow clone and threw it above the feral creatures then used one of the first jutsus he had ever learned "Clone Great Explosion jutsu," the blonde mumbled. This result was a bunch of frightened coyotes running, skittishly, for their lives.

"That was so cool," Kiba cheered.

"I just felt like I had to protect this poor little guy," he said as he cradled the quivering pup.

Tsume took a closer look and her eyes widened "this is the pup that has been wondering around the compound recently, and it seems its part fox too," she then pointed out a few of the features that made it known that it wasn't a regular dog. It was mostly just the fur, it seemed that the dog half carried the more dominant genes.

"So what should I do with the little guy," Naruto asked after the explanation was over.

"Girl," Tsume corrected.

"Huh?" Naruto asked not sure what she was talking about.

"It's a girl," Tsume said once more.

"Oh," Naruto then decided to check and wouldn't you know it the Inuzuka matriarch was right.

"And she seems to like you," Tsume commented as the pup cuddled into the blonde chest. "How about you keep her, we could even teach you some of our clan techniques so you two can work as a team, but establishing the link we have naturally with our ninken is actually very painful if you are not born with it"

"How is it done?" Naruto asked.

"Well, some time ago we were researching how we got the abilities that allow us to work in tune with our ninken. One of our researchers actually found out the link had something to do with us developing a chemical in our minds that originated inside the minds of canines. After extracting this chemical we were able to study it closer than before and after a bit of experimentation we've discovered how to add the chemical, as well as a few others, into the minds of non-Inuzukas without killing them. Well, not all of them die," the spiky haired brunette explained.

"What do you mean 'not all of them die?" Naruto questioned with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Well, out of all of them only one is still living, but there were twenty original subject for the experiment only seventeen died from causes related to the procedure," she explained casually.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons while Tsume and Kiba waited patiently on a few nearby logs. "Let's do it," Naruto said in a voice void of doubt, which actually caught Kiba's mom by surprise.

"A-alright, Kiba you head home, I'll take Naruto back to the hospital to have the procedure done," Kiba nodded dumbly since this was one of the few times that someone had actually agreed to it.

When they got back they made their way to an empty room, which Naruto was left in while Tsume went and got some of the medical staff do the procedure. When the group in the room they immediately set forth and began all the preparations necessary for the operation. While it wasn't all that complicated it was still very dangerous, and even the smallest error in the correct amount could mean the difference between life and death. After they had measured, weighed, and tested his blood they finally sat Naruto down in a chair similar to what you'd see in a dentist office.

The next part is what made Naruto nervous, one of the nurses brought in a metal canister. When they opened it an audible hiss sounded through out the room, and a visible gas slowly seeped out as they lifted a singular vial from a cluster and proceeded to reseal the canister before storing it in a nearby freezer.

"Are you ready?" One of the doctors questioned as a nurse wiped a spot, on the side of his head, clean. Naruto was both excited and paranoid, so he decided to nod instead of speaking, just incase his words gave away his mind's reservations.

Naruto calmed himself as best he could as the needle slowly pierced into a vein near the temple of the skull.

"This isn't baa…" Pain suddenly started jolting throughout Naruto's body. While not nearly as bad as the experience that he had when he received his kekkei genkai. It still carried a unique and new element that Naruto had yet to truly feel, the fear of death.

'What are you doing out there?' Kasumi asked nervously through the mental link.

'I-I'm trying t-to aaah! Get this l-link s-s-set up' Naruto managed to answer back through the mental link.

'I know that, I've been watching the whole time, what I meant was. Why aren't you using your chakra to counteract the damage?' Kasumi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I-I can do that?' Naruto asked, but when he felt the fox shaking her head instead of answering his question he decided to try and do what she had said.

Everyone in the room, including Naruto's new companion, watched with awe as white chakra pulsed from the blonde leaving a warm feeling throughout the room. Soon Naruto's breathing returned to normal and his little friend quickly greeted with a lick to the face and a happy yelp.

"That was interesting," Tsume said, she was now wondering if her instincts were actually right when they said the child/ young man was a suitable mate. She mentally replayed the event in her head as Naruto went through a small check up with one of the doctors.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "so when do I start training?"

"R-right, how about we start tomorrow," Tsume said as she snapped out of her thoughts "oh, could you bring this to Hana," she held out some money "her and her friends are having a celebration, or girl's night out, either way I told her I would put out a tab for her."

"Sure, and thanks for everything," Naruto said as he ran to go do his task.

Naruto didn't even know where she was, but thanks to practice he was now able to distinguish people's chakra easier. He scanned the village he ran out of the Inuzuka compound; luckily she was with in Naruto's detection range. He walked into the small diner/ bar where Hana, Yugao, and two other girls Naruto didn't recognize were having a good time.

"Hana-chan," Naruto quickly got her attention "your mom gave me this money for your tab," he said as he held it out to her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said, and although she'd been drinking she was no where as drunk as the purple haired woman sitting by Yugao.

"Hey guys how about we see how much he can handle," the purple haired one suggested.

"He's underage Anko," a woman with dark said disappointedly at her friend.

'I think you should do as the purple haired one says,' Kasumi said through the mental channel.

"Oh come on have a little fun Kurenai," The purple haired women now known as Anko said to the dark haired woman who had just been identified as Kurenai.

'Why should I?' Naruto asked as he wasn't sure about the whole situation.

"But…" Kurenai and Anko continued arguing back and forth as the blonde continued to speak with Kasumi.

'Well I've pumped so much chakra through you that you're already a Hanyo so alcohol has almost no effect on you,' Kasumi explained her logic.

'I'm part demon?' Naruto shot back in disbelief.

'Yea, geez even after all these years you're still pretty slow, just go along with it.'

'Fine,' Naruto relented.

"Anko, for the last time…"

"Sure," the blonde said which interrupted Kurenai's pleas against her friend.

"What?" Was the conjoined answer from everyone except Anko.

"I know that a ninja's life is short, but this is a little early to start drinking," Yugao commented.

"I bet I can drink more than all of you combined," Naruto added after a few of them started making comments about how 'you'll be a lightweight on your first time,' and other sorts of taunts. The following hour was filled with shocked expressions from the women in the group.

"Wow, are you feeling alright? You just drank as much as Gai does when he's trying to show everyone up, and he passes out soon afterward," Hana asked as she was the only one sober enough to know what was going on.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second "I think I feel something," not even a moment later he let out a loud burp. "I guess it was just air," which caused him and Hana to both let out hearty laughs. It was then that Hana noticed the ninken cuddling on the blonde's leg.

"What's with the pup?" She asked.

"She's my ninken, I saved him from a bunch of coyotes, and your mom did some strange procedure where she injected me with this weird chemical…"

"No way! You actually did it; you're one of the luckiest people I know because only Kakashi and a few others have ever survived that." Hana said in amazement.

"I guess I was never one to die from getting sick," Naruto said with a sheepish laugh "I'd better be going, it's almost six, and I have somewhere to be." Hana nodded dumbly as she took notice of how he carefully stuck his new companion in the large pocket of the hoodie he was now wearing before running out of the bar. The Inuzuka couldn't help but wonder what kind of a father Naruto would be. This caused a small blush appear as she once again suppressed what her clan instincts were telling her.

Naruto was soon home, and preformed a sweep of the area to locate his 'anbu' stalker. Fortunately, his follow had gone off to report to his commanding officer, well that's what Naruto guessed anyway. Even though he was being watched he always found a way to visit his friends in Suna during the last few years. Usually he discreetly made a clone and switched places with it. Before heading to Suna Naruto pulled out some leftover from one of Hiashi's banquets and gave it to the pup, who took no time to scarf down the food.

"You must've been hungry," Naruto said as he watched in fascination.

"I was" came a reply that sounded like a bark, but for some reason Naruto could understand it.

"I can understand you?" the blonde said in a half questioning phrase.

"Of course, that's what the thing back at the Inuzuka's place did," the pup then thanked Naruto for the food, before the blonde resumed his conversation with his pet.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked since it wouldn't be right to name her if she already had a name she liked.

"When I was with my family they called me Haruko, that was before those coyotes killed them and chased me, and that's when I met you," she barked as she took a break from eating.

"I'm sorry about your family, but you can stay with me if you like."

"I already know that, and I am going to stay here, I have no where else to go… And being like those ninken dog's the Inuzuka have would be pretty cool," she barked happily.

"Aren't you one of them already?"

"My mom was a ninken that got lost and found my dad out in the forest, and I came from them so I'm only about half-fox and half-ninken, but I take more after my mom." Haruko explained

"Well if you're willing to work really hard you should be able to keep up with me, but that will be later, now you're coming with me to see some friends." The blonde figured that he shouldn't leave her at his apartment since one of the villagers might break in and hurt her, or worse…

Naruto then stowed Haruko inside his hoodie's pocket before teleporting to Suna.

*** At Suna ***

When Naruto arrived he scanned the area and notice that Temari wasn't at her house, then he sensed a good amount of chakra being used somewhere by the academy and when he focused in on it, it was none other than Temari training with an unknown kunoichi. When he arrived at the scene he could tell Temari was working incredibly hard from the sweat that covered her body. As soon as Temari saw Naruto it seems that the stress from her training started to fade.

"Oh Naruto-kun it's good to see you," the sandy blonde said "Pakura-sensei, this is Naruto." Temari said after they all got together in a partial circle. Pakura was in all definition a kunoichi, she had a very fit body as well. If it were to be scored by a person of the male gender it would be obvious that she would obtain a seven through ten out of ten based on the individuals tastes. Her breast weren't too small, but nor were they too large, they were just the right size to be realistic outside of Japanese anime standards. Her eyes weren't orange, but they had that kind of tint about them, but the most interesting thing was her multi-colored hair. Her hair was a combination of orange and dark green, the orange part was two bangs that hung down and framed her face, and everything else consisted of the darker shade of green including a small bun on top of her head.

"Nice to meet you Pakura," Naruto said as he took a deep, and respectful bow.

"I hear a lot about you from Temari," she said pretty coldly before stroll she looked back and added "if you hurt my student I won't hesitate to kill you."

Naruto was kind of confused about the coldness before the sandy blonde whispered to him "she's just like that when you first meet her."

"So you think she'll warm up to me?" Naruto asked since he didn't like receiving the same treatment here that he received in konoha from the villagers, although things had been getting better.

"In more than one definition of the word," Temari mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure she will, just be careful what you say around her. She's one of the strongest kunoichi in Suna and is probably more than a match for you," Temari then turned to face the direction her house was in.

As they walked away Temari noticed that the pocket on Naruto's hoodie was moving "hey, what's in your pocket?" The sandy blonde asked.

Naruto's brain took a second to interpret what he was being asked "Oh, you mean my ninken Haruko," whom he took out of his pocket to she her. "I saved her earlier today from a pack of coyotes," if it were any one other than Naruto she would've thought that they were just trying to impress her, but the blonde had yet to lower his standards to that level, so she believed him.

"Wow, your life is always so exciting," she said then sighed "my life is always classes or training, usually both."

"It's only a matter of time before you become a butt-kicking kunoichi and you'll be off on adventures all the time," Naruto's words seemed to brighten her spirit. "So what should we do with the rest of the day?"

"Well first we need to head to my house so I can clean up, after that we could go to this festival that's going on tonight," she then mumbled "together."

"Sounds fun, but I'm kind of underdressed," he said embarrassedly.

She looked thoughtful for a second before saying "then we'll go shopping after I clean up."

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Temari came out dressed in a kimono that showed off her developing curves wonderfully. "How do I look she asked as she twirled around once to show off the exquisite black kimono which was decorated with swirls of orange. Temari usually never wanted to wear this sort of thing, but her developing feelings for her blonde counter part had driven her to try to attract the said blonde.

Naruto had to admit, she looked beautiful in the kimono. A few moments past by as he was absorbed one of his best friend's beauty, that's when he realized that he hadn't answer her and decided to take a more direct approach as he suppressed the urge to blush "you look great!"

Although the complement was a simple one it still earned a blush from Temari thought 'he likes it, I knew paying for the extra orange swirls was a good idea.' After mentally congratulating herself, she decided to try and receive the answer yet again, but stopped when she realized it was getting later and they still needed to get Naruto something to wear. "Let's hurry, the festival starts in an hour and we still have nothing for you to wear." They then started their journey of finding clothing for the blonde male of the duo.

*** With Danzou ***

"These reports are useless, all you've shown me is that he's not actually average as his grades show, but I have no idea where his skill level is… I don't like having unknown variables in my village," Danzou was fuming. He could've had this man doing something productive with all the time that had been wasted watching the kid. "Not only have you not given me anything, but it seems that Naruto has played you… At least we know his sensory skills must be high," Danzou said with a sigh.

"Forgive me Danzou-sama," the root agent begged, but it lost much of it's meaning since there was no emotion in the request.

"Fine, but you'll only be watching the Uzumaki for a little while longer. After that your next assignment will start, is that understood?"

"Yes Danzou-sama," the brain washed agent chimed emotionlessly as he disappeared from the old war hawk's presence.

'What are you playing at Sarutobi?' Danzou mentally asked as he stared down at the multiple reports his agent had written. Now his only hope was to try and get Sai on the same team so he could discreetly watch, and monitor their weapons progress.

*** back with Naruto and Temari ***

After much searching, and many opinions being ignored, mostly Naruto's, they finally made their way toward to festival. The kimono that Naruto was now wearing was black with fox design on the back, and it had dark orange borders around the seams, both the fox and the seams were a dark orange color.

When they arrived at their destination the festival was in full swing. "What are you guys celebrating anyway?" Naruto asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Our survival," she said. When Naruto gave her a quizzical look she decided to elaborate "Sunagakure has never been as strong as the other major powers in the Elemental Kingdom, so we celebrate around this time each year as a way of commemorating our survival during the shinobi wars."

"Wow… Well how about we have some fun then," Naruto said. The blonde decided it best to change the subject rather quickly since war is a somber subject. Temari simply nodded happily as her crush led her to the various stands and street vendors. Every time she displayed interest in a prize or trinket Naruto would try his best to retrieve whatever the item may be. And in most cases, Naruto blew away whatever the requirement was to win the prize, rather easily. When Naruto suddenly stopped it didn't take long to figure out why. "Hey Temari, isn't that your sensei?"

Temari then looked in the direction that Naruto had motioned towards "yea, it's like this every year," Temari said sadly as she saw her sensei seated alone at the least populated stand. "I don't know why, but she keeps herself away from others. And people around here usually don't give her a reason to get close to them." It was then that Naruto noticed a few passersby pointing and whispering in the direction of Pakura.

'They treat her like the villagers treated me,' Naruto thought as he observed from a distance. "Why do people look at her like that?" the blonde asked Temari.

"They say she accidently killed her team during a mission," Tamari said "I'm pretty sure she didn't, but that's the rumor."

"I think we should go over there, she looks like she could use some company," Naruto suggested. Both of them made their way to the small stall which only had one other customer, other than Pakura.

"Mind if we join you sensei?" Temari asked.

Pakura looked over for a second to confirm were the voice had come from. "Sure… A-are you and your friend having fun," it was obvious that she hadn't had in-depth social contact for a while.

"Yea, there's a lot to do around here," Naruto answer in Temari's stead. The blonde then glanced at the bottle of saki that Pakura was currently staring at "you wanna have a drinking contest?"

The question caught Pakura off guard, but she'd never been out done when she used to drink with her friends. "If you think you can beat me," she said with a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

Soon the contest was in full swing with one worried Temari at the sidelines. The sandy blonde had seen her sensei down many bottles of saki before, and knew nothing of Naruto resilience to alcohol. After the Naruto's twenty-seventh bottle Pakura began to stumble slightly before hitting the ground. "Is she ok?" Naruto asked since even he was starting to feel the effects at that point.

"Yea, she just passed out. We should get her home." Temari replied.

"We'd better get her home," Naruto said as he assisted Temari in hoist the woman onto his back.

"Kenji," she whispered as she snuggled tighter against Naruto's back.

"Who's Kenji?" Naruto asked Temari.

"I think he was her boyfriend, I'm not sure though." Temari responded.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and before long they arrived at an empty clan house. "This place is pretty big for one person," Naruto commented as Temari led him to Pakura's room.

"She's the last of her clan, and she refuses to even try and rebuild it, but I'm not sure why," Naruto spared a glance at Pakura before closing the door he processed Temari's explanation.

As he walked Temari home he couldn't stop thinking about the mystery that is Pakura. "Are you sure she'll be ok?" Naruto asked since he was slightly worried about how the villagers here felt about her.

"Many of the villagers look at that estate as if it's haunted so she usually isn't annoyed by any of them," Temari said after reading the worry in Naruto's eyes.

They continued to chat over other subjects and topic which weren't as gloomy before Naruto realized that he should get back and get some sleep before the new day which had technically started. The blondes said their good-byes and the male of the duo quickly made his leave so he would not be delayed further by additional topics that may spring up.

**I hope you guys like this one, I wrote and rewrote quite a few part throughout this chapter, and I tried my best so I hope you guys liked it. And plz don't hesitate to ask questions or ask for something in the story, you may have noticed the dog/fox, well wolfkid23 asked and he received. Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment in my series.**


	13. part 1 - genin exams

**Hello my readers, I'd like to start off by apologizing that my updating is rather slow. I'm also taking Meogi, Hanabi, and Tsunade off the Harem just because I know I'm going to write lemons later on and I'm incredibly uncomfortable with any of those individuals in an 'intimate' relationship with Naruto. I hope you understand. If you want me to, I'll put some focus on whom they'll be with though… Even though it hasn't been set in stone who that they'll be with.**

**I don't own Naruto… yada yada**

*three hundred and sixty four days later*

Haruko and Naruto had progressed monstrously in the Inuzuka clan's techniques, well, the ones they were taught anyway. Tsume frequently humored the idea of teaching the blond some of their more "clan only" jutsu, but didn't think that it was that urgent to make an immediate decision.

"That's enough boys," Tsume yelled out with authority as Kiba and Naruto broke out of Fang Passing Fang, which both had been colliding into one another with. "Good work today, Naruto would like to stay for dinner?" Tsume made it a habit of asking the blonde since it added a little of excitement to her house, and she knew Naruto had no where to go after training since he was an orphan.

"I would love to," Naruto replied honestly, since Tsume had almost always had enough food prepared to quench his undying hunger. Not to mention it was homemade, the closest thing he got to homemade at his apartment was a cup of ramen, or possibly a few eggs; if he didn't have to pay for anything in his apartment to be repaired thanks to the dwindling group of anti-Naruto villagers. "What're we having?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought of what we're going to have. I'll figure something out," the answer wasn't far from what was usually said in this situation.

The 'anbu' had stopped trailing Naruto, which allowed him to do things without the worry of it being put on record. The blonde had bought a fairly impressive library thanks to the Hokage enjoying the presentation enough to grant him the money for the books. He had to admit though, that weird kid; Sai, always seemed like he was watching him. Naruto free time was now spent reading, playing with Haruko, training, or hanging out with Kiba and his family. He also enjoyed hanging out with Hinata, but her family was pretty boring if one told the truth. And it always seemed as if there was more to Hiashi's words than what was spoken.

"How did you throw me off that one time," Kiba asked as the lounged on a comfy couch that the family possessed in the living room.

"I had Haruko go past me so it would cause a little suction, that way I could make the turn…" Naruto explained, but Kiba wasn't really a technical guy so he just sat there with his attention focused completely on Naruto to figure out what he was taking about.

Kiba finally gave up on understanding after five more minutes of Naruto trying to explain it to him "how did you get so smart?"

"A… Friend, helped teach me a lot. I was never on the teachers' good side at the academy, so he helped me learn the stuff they didn't want teach me," to the trained ear one could tell that, even though Naruto was laughing, underneath the sorrow and loneliness was too much for one child to bear.

"It sounds like you look up to him," a female voice, belonging to one Hana Inuzuka, said.

"He was strong, smart, and one of my first true friends; but now he's… Out of the village for a while and I don't know how long he'll be gone," he said sadly. Naruto didn't want to lie to anyone, so he had been getting better at half truths.

Hana, however, took this as a cue to change the subject. "So what's mom make for dinner? I'm starving," she added exasperatedly.

Both of the boys shrugged before Naruto answered "I don't know, she said she'd figure something out."

"That's nothing different," Hana responded "so how's your ninken training going?"

"Amazing," Kiba answered for both of them "for some reason Naruto keeps learning the techniques faster than I can though," he added sorrowfully.

"Don't think of it like that; the only things I can do at my apartment are train, or practice anything that might be useful for a ninja. Such as gardening, I can't grow a garden while in a mission, but it may help me to recognize some edible plants while out in the field," Naruto explained.

Although Naruto had explained hi reasoning many times Kiba still decided to give him a rough time about it "you just like smelling your flowers, isn't that right?"

Naruto struck his own jab towards Kiba "at least they smell a lot nicer than you do."

Hana started laughing; her giggles soon became infectious bringing about load laughter which rang throughout the house.

For Naruto, these are both the happiest, and the saddest moments in his brief life. His joy came from him hanging around people whom he considered to be friends, and the sadness sprouted from his wondering if this would be how his family would act, if he had one. It wasn't hard to conceal this part since he was generally having enough fun to not worry about it, but when he went home to his old, worn down apartment, the sadness struck emotionally painful chords throughout his being. The blonde would never bring himself to cry, but he longed for someone to truly be there for him: for family. The only thing he could do to tear his mind away from that sort of thinking was intense training until he was too tired to think about it anymore.

"Dinner's done," Tsume's voice rang out, causing everyone to shuffle into the dinning room which was adjacent to the kitchen.

When everyone arrived they spotted a huge pot filled to the brim with fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and Kombu seaweed. Everyone there, including Tsume, held themselves back from eating until the Inuzuka matriarch had finish making plates for them.

"This is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed happily after his first bite.

"You say everything my mom cooks is delicious," Kiba shot back.

"Because it's true," the blonde replied.

No one notice the far off glance that Tsume had as she absorbed the conversation. 'He's like everything I hoped my husband would be; too bad he's so young. The only way a relationship between me and him would be possible is if he gained a decade in age or if he was the sole survivor of a clan, pff yea right,' Tsume thought as she ate. The truth was she wouldn't have even thought about it, but her instincts kept telling her Naruto was as strong, if not stronger then, her. Plus, when he saved Haruko, it made her think of what a good father he would be. Even if instinct played a major role in her clan's behavior, she'd still have to think long and hard before she even considered following them. 'Why am I even thinking about this, damn you instincts,' she thought exasperatedly.

"… And that's when I was able to control our spar, Kiba, you seriously need to learn to control yourself," Naruto said. Thanks to Itachi, Naruto knew a little more of how people ticked.

"You manipulated me?" Kiba asked even though he knew the answer.

"Well of course, being able to manipulate your opponent during a fight allows you to evade falling into their trap, which could end up meaning you and your teammates live to see another day" Naruto explained.

"Naruto's right you know," Hana commented off handedly.

"Whatever," Kiba quickly retorted before changing the subject "so are you ready for graduation tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, but you never know what might happen," the blonde replied.

"When I was in the academy our final test was to fight a jonin, and they would pass or fail us, one by one, until they got the teams for that year," Hana explained.

"They were pretty easy going about who passes for a while, but those reforms that the Hokage passed, thanks to Naruto here, may have changed how they're doing it now," Tsume said, putting her two cents into the conversation.

"I didn't think of that," Hana responded.

"Of course you didn't retard," Kiba laughed before he was sent flying into the wall.

Naruto and Tsume both laughed since Kiba had it coming.

"This pups been beaten black and blue by his sister, and he still doesn't know what not to say around her," Tsume joked.

"I think you hit him a little too hard," Naruto pointed out. Sure enough, the young Inuzuka was unconscious from his face plant into a brick wall.

After Naruto helped Hana carry Kiba into his room, Hana preformed a little of the medical jutsu she knew to make sure there was no permanent damage.

Things really died down after that, everyone finished the rest of their meals, and after a quick good-bye, Naruto left.

"Are you feeling alright," Haruko asked from her spot on his left shoulder.

"Yea, I just wish I had a family sometimes," Naruto said sorrowfully.

"I know just what you mean," Haruko said, since she eternally wished that her family was still alive.

Naruto felt comfort in the fact that he wasn't completely alone. As they strode home he promised himself that he would buy Haruko some good food next time he was out.

Upon arriving in his worn down apartment the first thing he noticed was his table which had stacks of books on various subjects, all of which somehow were related to ninjas. Though his kitchen was out dated, it was certainly clean, Naruto noted as he checked to see if Haruko's food and water bowls needed refilling. Fortunately, they did not, so Naruto prepared himself for sleep and was soon in said state with Haruko snug against his right side.

*the next day*

Naruto had gotten up earlier than usual in order to have especially prepared for today. In fact, he's currently racing through his breakfast along with Haruko.

"You think I should go for rookie of the year?" The blonde asked his faithful companion.

"It would be funny seeing Sasuke's fan girls realize he's not the strongest guy in the academy," Haruko answered "so I vote you go for it."

"If you say so," Naruto replied after his last bite. He then packed what he required for the exams and casually made his way to the academy since he had plenty of time. He really wondered what would happen since his whole reformation of the academy classes' movement, not that he didn't enjoy the change or added difficulty, but it left unknown variables.

"Naruto," called out his long time female friend, Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata," Naruto said happily as she reached him.

Hinata replied with a quick "good morning," but her mind wasn't really focused on it. 'I should make my move,' Hinata thought before she mentally criticized herself 'but what if he doesn't feel the same way, things would be awkward for a long time, and we might not be able to hang out like we used to.' The thought continued to wage war on each other based on the decision at hand.

"So, are you ready to graduate?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was half happy and half sad that he had changed the topic in her mind, now; even if she wanted to she couldn't hope to turn the discussion into something about feelings. Then again, it probably was going to happen today either, she knew her father approved of the young Uzumaki, but would she ever be allowed to truly pursue a clan less ninja. Hinata finally decided she would put her thought aside for now and enjoy her time with the blonde like she usually did. "I'm not sure, I remember them saying that these test will be harder than what the civilians were willing to put forward. They've been pretty angry according to how father described the last meeting."

"I'm not surprised, it sucks that it will be almost impossible for some kids to pass, but it will be better to have a few fail than many die," Naruto said solemnly. Itachi never enjoyed war, and had taught Naruto to try and avoid meaningless bloodshed, if it could be avoided.

Hinata giggled a little before saying "you always seem like you're getting closer to fulfilling your dream."

"Well, we're about to become ninjas. We can still have fun, but it wouldn't be good if we're not serious sometimes," then he got a devious look on his face "while we're on the topic of fun would you like me to tell you about my graduation prank that I have planned."

Hinata nodded and eagerly listen, and occasionally gasped at the ideas Naruto had.

By the time they made it to class only half of the students were actually in attendance, at least for the moment.

"I wonder where everyone…" Naruto said before stopping as he heard shouting coming from the hallway.

"Get out of my way, pig!" One pink haired Sakura shouted at the blonde haired Yamanaka.

"You get out of mine, forehead!" Ino shouted back. Even though both had gotten substantially more serious about their training they had yet to give up their feud, which was mainly based around their shared affection for the loner Uchiha. Although, it did seem as though Ino's heart wasn't in it as much as Sakura, but that's not saying that she'd lose to her pink haired rival.

Since neither of them moved this resulted in them both falling on the floor, but Sakura was quicker to get up and quickly took the seat by Sasuke.

'Why do I keep doing this,' Ino thought as she was about to push herself to her feet.

"Are you ok?" When she looked to match the voice to a face it was non-other than Naruto the boy whom had made her question her fangirlism towards Sasuke. He stood there with a compassionate smile and an outstretched arm which she took.

"Yea, thank you," she added the last part quickly before running to find herself a seat away from the blonde lest he see her fairly visible blush.

Naruto simply shrugged before wandering back over to his seat by Hinata.

'Hmm, I wonder why she ran off like that,' Hinata's female intuition resulted in an increased curiosity of any and all female friends her crush had. Hinata went over it mentally until she decided maybe there wasn't anything to it.

Students filtered into the classroom, and eventually took their seats after rambling about this and that. Shikamaru, along with his friend Choji, were the last to arrive which was a natural occurrence, other than the career day that his mother had dragged both him and his father to the academy way earlier than anyone in class had ever seen him.

"I see you're all here," Iruka said as he dropped a huge stack of papers, which he had been carrying, on his desk. "We'll start with the written exam, while it doesn't count as much as the more physical tests; it will help us place you in your squads and may result in you being accepted into the shinobi program even if you aren't a fighter…" Iruka went over how to answer the questions and the way to properly fill in the blank on multiple choice question, all and all, Naruto and Shikamaru were fading in and out of consciousness whilst the rest of the class were all struggling in there own. Finally Iruka finished and asked for several of the students to help pass the tests out.

At one glance Naruto was almost happy with his old sensei's abusive studying techniques, sure he didn't know all the answers, but he could scrape by with at least a B or maybe better.

Hinata glanced over to the blonde since he was snickering and held a small smile before beginning her test.

Other than that a few civilians along with Kiba were profusely sweating as they examined their tests, if fact it one listened hard enough you could almost hear the figurative hamster breathing his last.

*One hour later*

"Alright everyone, time's up," Iruka announced as he and a few volunteers began gathering up the tests. The classroom was filled with questions being whispered back and forth, most likely the subject of conversation was "How'd you do on the test?"

"Maybe I should've studied a little," Naruto relented as he handed his and Hinata's exam to a volunteer worker.

"Did you really do that bad?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't do badly; I just couldn't remember a few of the answers even though I could remember Iruka talking about them," Naruto hoped that this wouldn't keep him from going solo like he'd wanted all along.

Hinata seemed to understand the blonde since there were actually one of=r two that were on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember.

Shikamaru seemed very bored with the whole thing, Choji had a relieved look on his face, Sasuke wasn't really all that much of an open book, Ino and Sakura both looked confident, and Shino; well no one could tell what he was thinking.

"The next portion of the test will be a taijutsu, while you have worked hard in other aspect of being ninjas, thanks to the reforms passed by the Hokage, taijutsu is the fundamental art used by all shinobi. And if you're under par in this test, there's a very low chance of you being accepted into the shinobi program, but it isn't unheard of…" Iruka explained before his silver haired co-worker interrupted him.

"Alright Iruka, they get it." He then turned the class before adding "Let's get out there, and show the leaf what we're made of" Iruka was slightly surprised at Mizuki's behavior since his colleagues never seemed to show any interest in teaching, or even helping teach the class. In fact, he usually talked about trying to transfer into another division.

It didn't take long for all the students to get outside and start preparing for their impending matches. Before everyone knew it, Mizuki and a squad of konoha chunin were before them.

"Class, these chunin have graciously volunteered their time to make this next part run smoother, each of you will spar with us, and we'll decide whether you pass or not." Mizuki gave a calculating gaze to the entire before assigning three students to him and the five of the other chunin while the sixth observed the matches. 'I guess the class is smaller than I thought,' Mizuki noted when he noticed there were only three students per each of them. It was then that he remembered his plan 'I've got to go easy on the Uchiha so the council will think of me as a good teacher if all this doesn't go according to plan, but if I beat the Uzumaki brat then I might be able to trick him into stealing that scroll for me. It would be easy for him since that ancient Hokage would never raise a hand against him; I guess I should think of something convincing to tell him after he fails.' Mizuki dwelt upon his thought for a while longer until he noticed the other chunin were already sparring their young charges.

"Mizuki-sensei, who's going to go first?" Naruto asked in his impatience.

"Hmm, I think Sasuke, then you, and then…" Mizuki then looked around "where's that pale kid?" He looked between the students and received no answer "I guess I'll have to figure it out later, Sasuke, get in the circle." By 'circle' he meant a primitively drawn ring which was adjacent to four others.

"GOOD LUCK SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled over from her place at the back of her line.

"A-alright then, begin when ready," Mizuki said after looked back at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke started the match by charging forward and launching a trio of left-handed jabs. Mizuki let the first two slip in before countering with a rather slow sweeper kick, which was easily dodged by his younger opponent. Sasuke used his momentum as he rose in the air to land a knee to the jaw, which he followed with another, but Mizuki realized he was in some sort of danger so he decided to get a little more serious. Gripping Sasuke's arm, which was on his shoulder, Mizuki preformed a hip toss, but was careful not to put too much force into it.

'I wonder when I should let him win." Mizuki thought as he took a few body shots. He didn't want to seem like a loser in front of his fellow chunin, but he did need the council to like him if he was to ever escape teaching these annoying kids. Well, that was only really a back up plan, but it may have to turn out that way.

Sasuke saw that Mizuki's stance was off balance after a flying back kick he preformed into his leg. The raven haired boy went to punch, but it was a fake-out, capitalizing on the moment Sasuke quickly preformed a low sweeper kick. He had his fist in front of the silver haired chunin's face as soon as he hit the ground.

Mizuki was happy that Sasuke had noticed his 'weakness' and now it wasn't hard for people to believe he had lost in the way that he did. "Good job Sasuke, I'll give you an A plus on that one, now it's your turn Naruto."

Off to the side you could hear a few of the nearly extinct Sasuke fangirl cheering.

"You ready Naruto?" Mizuki asked while keeping his excitement at being able to beat the demon child in check.

"Yea," Naruto said casually since he didn't expect it would be too hard since he knew he could beat Sasuke and said raven haired boy easily beat their sensei.

Mizuki came out of no where with a flying back fist which turned into a series of jabs and hooks. Although he had taken damage, Naruto quickly retaliated with a faked sweeper kick which quickly turned into a kicked aimed right at the jaw. The kick was certainly powerful, because it only took a little more power for Mizuki to launch himself into a quick back flip to avoid further punishment.

'I wonder why Mizuki was going easy in Sasuke's fight.' Naruto thought as dodged a flurry of punches.

Mizuki grabbed Naruto and preformed a shoulder toss when the blonde had over extended himself on one particular dodge. The young Uzumaki felt a little being forced out of him as he slammed into the hard earth, but he wasn't finished yet.

Mizuki confidently strode over to where Naruto now was, but then the blonde vanish in a blur of speed. Before Mizuki knew what hit him he had felt a spinning back kick slam into him. The silver haired chunin stumbled back for a second before regaining his footing.

"Leaf hurricane," Naruto cried out as his leg slammed into Mizuki's hastily prepared defense.

'That fucking hurt,' Mizuki thought as he put up a brave front and tried to find an opening. His arms felt like glass after that last kick, which made the chunin panic slightly since his plan wasn't going to be easy without Naruto failing this test. Knowing that his arms wouldn't be able to finish the job, Mizuki used them to fake Naruto out before going for a side which Naruto dodged. After dodging he saw the lone leg supporting his sensei's weight, and snapped a side kick right on the joint. This resulted in Mizuki falling to he ground before Naruto quickly placed his fist in front of the silver haired man's face.

'Damn, that brat just messed up my plans,' Mizuki then put on his forced smile "Good job, Naruto."

"Wow, could you have taken any longer?" Sasuke teased at the blonde.

"At least mine was a real fight," Naruto commented with a smirk that says 'I know something you don't' as he ran to wash some of the dirt and grime off of his cloths.

Sasuke went over it several times in his mind and realized not only was Mizuki performing better against his secretly declared rival, but he was way more aggressive as well. It meant one thing that Mizuki had not taken him as seriously as he had taken Naruto. Now he wanted an explanation, he ran through the building looking for the individual he sought only to find him on the roof holding an ice bag on one of his arms.

"Why'd you go easy on me?" Sasuke questioned furiously.

'Damn, one thing after another,' Mizuki then put his deceptive smile back on and prepared to worm his way out of this one "what are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Don't play dumb, you belittled me, why didn't you test me like you tested Naruto?" Sasuke asked angrily.

It was in that moment that Mizuki saw an opportunity to make Naruto pay for over complicating his plans. "Do you really wanna know why I went all out on him?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered impatiently.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, you see Naruto has a demon which helps him…" Mizuki went on to explain the rule that the Hokage had made, and even threw his own spin on it. "In fact, I'm pretty sure he used the beast's power to help him beat me, and you as well."

"How do you know he used it?" He asked still wary, but more angry at the fact that Naruto had power, which he needed.

"You don't, the fox is a master of trickery, so it's highly doubtful that the Hokage himself knows about Naruto abusing the powers which were given to him," Mizuki explained.

Sasuke looked Mizuki in the eyes "why did the fourth give him so much power?"

"Who knows, you could ask him." And that exactly what Sasuke had in mind.

*In the classroom*

Everyone had an icepack, or at the very least a bandage, on some part of their body.

"Looks like the majority of you passed your test," Iruka said as he posted the scores for both tests on the chalk board. "Good job Eve…" Iruka added before being cut off by the door slamming open.

"The dope cheated," Sasuke said accusingly.

"And what proof do you have?" Iruka never liked the blonde, but he certainly didn't hate him.

"He has a demon that helped him win the spar against Mizuki," Sasuke said which froze all the adults in the room as they stared in shock at the Uchiha. "I'm right, aren't!" he shouted at Iruka. No one spoke as Sasuke charged and picked Naruto up be the neck of his shirt "you used the Kyuubi to win, didn't you?"

The blonde was frozen; he turned his gaze across the room and saw many questioning and fearful looks gazing back. He had just stopped receiving those looks and here they were again, Naruto felt as though he would break if he had to endure those looks much longer.

"Restrain him," Iruka commanded.

As Sasuke was surprised when he was hoisted back to Iruka "it's the dope that cheated, he should be punished."

"We're going to go see the Hokage," Iruka said emotionlessly as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What the hell are you guys staring at," Kiba's voice suddenly broke the tension.

Naruto eyes met Kiba's as the Inuzuka jumped and landed in front of him "Kiba, I…"

"Shut up, I don't care if you have a demon in you, it actually almost makes you like part of my family since fox are part of the whole canine thing," Kiba said with a tooth grin.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice caused the blonde to make an instant one hundred and eighty degree turn "I-I always known," that caused Naruto's eyes to widen from shock.

"How?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"My father told me the day he asked you to look out for me," she said rather shyly.

Naruto couldn't believe it; the two friends he cared for the most had barely even been affected by the new of Kasumi's existence.

"That demon killed my uncle," one kid declared.

The peace in the eye of the storm was only momentary since many of the civilian children began accusing Naruto of killing the members of their family. The clans were accustomed to the loss of their members, but civilians never took it nearly as well, because when they lost someone they lost everything, where as a clan would be compensated for their compound being damaged.

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage announced as soon as he arrived on the scene. "Naruto does us a service by holding that beast, only few people can actually hold the nine-tailed fox."

"What about my grandparent?" One the children yelled out.

"Your grandparent may have died that day, but Naruto in the prison and the jailor of a creature that is too powerful for me to even stop. If you were to kill him right now one of two things might happen, the beast may be instantly freed or it may materialize somewhere else and cause far worse damage than it did to your family," Hiruzen explained with authority in his voice. After the information was digested by the young crowd Hiruzen added "there is a law against speaking of the demon, and Sasuke is sadly the last of his clan, and a child should not be put to death. So, does anyone know how Sasuke came to learn of the fox?"

"Hokage-sama," one of the chunin from earlier said "I overheard Mizuki speaking with Uchiha-sama that may have been where he heard it."

"Go get back up and bring him to Ibiki for questioning," the man immediately dashed out of the room to complete his orders.

The Hokage remained for a few more minutes and spoke on Naruto's behalf until Iruka came back.

"Sorry everyone, but the winner of the rookie of the year will be announced tomorrow, Class dismissed," Iruka announced. Many didn't leave as quickly as they usually did, but the classroom was empty.

"Thank you for coming to me as soon as this started," The Hokage said gratefully.

"What's going to happen to Sasuke?" Iruka asked worriedly since the penalty for breaking 'that' law is death.

"I'm going to put him on house arrest for a week, and have him go through a full psychological evaluation. I would do more, but my teammate protested and claimed that the last Uchiha could not be treated in such ways. It was difficult for them to agree with what I just suggested," Hiruzen felt the weight of the world from what had just happened.

"So have the team leaders stepped forward yet," Iruka said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, I was going to have my son lead a team, but he wanted to go check on some of his friends. I'll send over the files for who wants who tomorrow," the Kage said as he waved good-bye to Iruka without getting a reply. As he rounded the corner he pulled out an orange book "at least he got me this before he left."

**I would've put more content in this one, but I'm pretty tired. I got sick for a bit, and then eh what do you guys care… I'm going to bed. FYI: I like reviews. Sorry about this being a filler, but hey, it's something right?**


	14. part 2 - genin exams

**And I'm back, apologies to my supporters; I have been swamped trying to skip a year of high school so I can graduate this year. It'll be fun if I can manage to do a lot more of this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and real quick, my clan has been dead for a while (pc and Xbox gamer) if anyone is interested in joining a friendly, no stress clan, then is a good place. Also Hvngaming is founded around Christian principles so be wary of that if you ask the boss of our small company for admittance. I wouldn't mind joining someone else's clan, but I'm currently putting most of my time into borderlands 2. Message me on here and I'll tell you my gamertag…**

**I don't own Naruto, and if I did it would have a harem in it.**

Hiruzen stared out his window thoughtfully as he reviewed the file that Ibiki had given him. Apparently, Mizuki was planning on defecting from the leaf to join up with his old student, Orochimaru. That is, after he got Naruto to steal the Scroll of seals. It would've been funny to see Mizuki try and steal that scroll from Naruto, actually something that was quite ironic was that Naruto didn't need to steal it. It was as his apartment right now since Naruto had asked to borrow it and seeing as how Naruto was probably the only thing close to being a seal master in Konoha, Hiruzen had decided to allow him to keep it indefinitely and knew that Naruto wouldn't mess up his seal like he probably would have if he had taken it with no training like what would have happened if he never discovered Naruto's gifts. He actually shuddered to think that he would've actually indirectly caused the freeing of the Kyuubi if things hadn't happened the way they did, well that's at least the worst case scenario.

"Hokage-sama, the jonin you requested have arrived, should I let them in?" The secretary asked.

At this time Kakashi, Kurenai, and Ibiki entered into the office.

Kurenai was a dark haired beauty whom wore a dress composed of straps of comfortable, yet durable material which had rugged black stripes running down the middle of most of them. Other than that she wore a single long red sleeve on her right arm and a fish net shirt which was barely visible in all place except for the spot where her dress went had a low v-neck which would've revealed a considerable amount of cleavage if not for the presence of the fishnet shirt. Since the dress ended around her high thigh area, she wore bandages which were wrapped around her thighs and lower private areas.

Ibiki, on the other hand, was not pretty to look at. It was obvious that he had seen combat and was certainly changed by it. There were two scars which were resting on his face, one on his right cheek and the other started just above the left temple and went down to just below the middle of his lower lip. He was currently wearing a long black trench coat with a grey, button up turtle neck which had a belt placed on top of it where his waste would be. His pants were also grey and were tied to the ankles with bandages which prevented the pants to get caught on his open toed, black ninja shoes.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai said which gained the attention of the man. "Where is Asuma? I heard he was going to be taking on some genin this year."

"He was, until he went and said he was going to 'see the world before he gets tied down.' That was about a week ago so I've been trying to come up with an idea for a third jonin sensei, and that's why Ibiki-san is here" Hiruzen explained which answered everyone's questions.

"Are you sure it's wise to put genin under Ibiki? He'll probably trash their minds with the first test," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi's right, and why would you pick Ibiki anyway?" Kurenai agreed.

"Because I have formed a plan that'll increase efficiency, especially if the new teams work out well enough," Hiruzen answered.

"What new teams?" Both Kakashi and Kurenai asked at the same time.

"I'm reorganizing them to be more effective. The requests you both have submitted have indeed worked in the past, but I'm worried that if they were to run into enemy shinobi during a mission, the enemy would already have countermeasures in place to deal with the teams we've always done, so I'm going to have the genin placed differently than you requested. If my plan is not effective then we can return to the tried and true way of doing things," Hiruzen explained.

"I suppose that's acceptable, but what about Ibiki-san's position? Has he even agreed to this?" Kurenai asked.

"Hokage-sama notified me a few days ago since I was speaking to him about one of my interrogations, Anko will take over my responsibilities while I train or go on missions with the genin," Ibiki answered.

"So, who am I getting?" Kakashi finally asked in a slightly agitated tone since his wasn't going to receive the team he had planned on.

After flipping through a few pages Hiruzen announced "your team seven will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Ibiki, you will be in charge of Hinata, Shino, and Ino…" this was slightly upsetting for the Kurenai since she had above all wanted Hinata to be part of her team, but she stayed quiet as Hiruzen started to read off who she would be stuck with until they passed the chunin exams or were reassigned. "…Sakura, Choji, and Kiba will be assigned to you Kurenai. I will send each of you files and letters which describe, in detail, why I have decided to do this. For now I will just refer back to my statement of how enemy shinobi will be, more than likely, prepared for the same clan techniques that have been used together before. As Ibiki knows, his squad is designed for capture and on-the-go interrogation, while Kakashi is set up for mostly combat, but they are also designed to become more adaptable since it has come to my knowledge that Shikamaru has inherited his families incredible strategic planning and high IQ which makes him most suited lead the team when Kakashi is unable to, however, Kurenai's is designed to designed to be both a support and straight up combat group. With Sakura's skill in chakra control and intelligence, she should be able to pick up on gen and/or medical ninjutsu which would be an incredible asset to the heavy hitters on your team." Hiruzen's explanation was accepted by everyone, but there was still on question resting upon a certain mask wearing jonin's mind.

"Uh Hokage-sama, did Naruto-san not pass?" Kakashi asked curiously. He had planned on having Naruto be his team's secret weapon so when the chunin exams rolled around they would be able to destroy the competition. And it would be nice to actually get a workout while trying the blonde.

"Huh, oh he's going to be learning along side one of my trusted anbu since he wanted to be a one man team and since we had a slight overflow of students I decided to grant him his request," the Kage explained.

"Are you sure that is wise Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"I've seen some of the boy's talents first hand and I doubt there is a ninja below elite jonin that would be able to kill him," Hiruzen assured her.

"I can vouch for that as well, but I am not allowed to say more," Kakashi agreed even though he wanted that powerhouse on his team.

The discussion went on for a while since Ibiki and Kurenai needed to brain storm new training methods and decided to go to the library together and attempt to write out plans. Kakashi, on the other hand, disappeared to probably take a quick nap or possibly to work on becoming closer to finishing another one of his orange books.

Naruto was currently in lying face down on the ground. "Why do I have to have so much fucking chakra?" The blonde asked as if questioning Kami himself. Indeed the boy had a significant problem; it seemed as if every time he felt like he had gotten use to his massive reserves they would begin to grow again. Kasumi had explained that Uzumaki's had increased chakra reserves, but with him being a jinchuriki the two seemed to work together to make it impossible to learn any jutsu that required skilled chakra control. Like with medical ninjutsu, he would be more likely to destroy internal organs than repair them.

"You've been working really hard, how about you take a break?" Haruko barked as she carried a towel over to him.

"Thanks Haru-chan," Naruto replied. He then took the towel and cleaned all his exposed skin of sweat. "I just wish there was a better way to control my chakra. When I have the Rinnegan active I can control, but I need to learn to not rely on my doujutsu."

"I wonder how the other jinchuriki handle their chakra control training." Haruko said more to herself than the blonde.

"Maybe it's just because Kasumi is the strongest of the nine, but you raise a good point. I could ask Jiji if any of our allies have jinchuriki training methods." And with that Naruto made a mental note to speak with his adoptive grandfather when the next opportunity had arisen.

*At the Hokage's office*

"Yugao-san, I know that this may seem sudden, but I'd like to talk to you about a temporary suspension from the anbu," Hiruzen said seriously.

"What, Why?" The purple haired kunoichi asked. The aging Kage passed her a file which she skimmed over "I like Naruto and all, but you want me to become a glorified babysitter?" She asked in slight astonishment since that would be a waste of her anbu training.

"I understand your surprise, but let me explain why I chose you. You see Naruto isn't in need of that much as far as personal training, but he lacks in two departments, kenjutsu…" This of course caught her attention "… and experience." Hiruzen explained.

"How long would I be his jonin-sensei?" She questioned.

"I'd estimate you would be done with this assignment with in six months, since I'm sure that Naruto could achieve chunin if he was tested right now. The only problem is that I need to find some temporary genin or some kind of loophole to get past the rules about having a full team, but if you accept I'll be sure to do my part and try and find you two more genin. Do we have a deal?" he asked with an extended hand.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked sarcastically as she shook the man's hand with a firm grip.

"Arrive at the academy next Monday at one to pick up Naruto, you can test him or take my word for it," he ordered nonchalantly.

And with that the newly appointed jonin-sensei left the office in search of gaining insight on instructing genin, but she knew that the old man wouldn't lie to her so she was having trouble on how she would go about this whole sensei thing, and the knowledge that her student is already very proficient in the shinobi arts made her think what should would be able to teach him. She finally decided she would just have a match with him to see how good he really is and go from there. At least she still had time, seeing as how it is currently Wednesday which gave her about four whole days to study on some of the latest training techniques.

Meanwhile Naruto had decided to treat himself to one of his favorite treat. You guessed it, Ramen.

"I swear I would have to close down my shop if you cut ramen out of your diet," Teuchi commented jokingly.

"I would never let that happen," Naruto replied heroically, causing both Teuchi and Ayame to burst out laughing at his seriousness.

"That's good to know we have such a motivated shinobi among our supporters," Ayame said as she placed another bowl in front of the blonde.

Naruto vacuumed up the bowl which gained an amused look from the only other customer who which seemed familiar to the boy. "Hey, do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"You would if you wouldn't sleep all day," replied an agitated voice of a man known as Iruka.

"Ah, I knew I'd seen you before," the blonde said more to himself. "So when are we going to be assigned to our teams?" Although Naruto had asked his Jiji to allow him to be a one man team he didn't think he would actually go through with it.

"This coming Monday, hey Naruto, I was looking at your scores and they seemed significantly better than before. Were you holding back all year?" Iruka asked in a guessing fashion.

"Dang, I thought I was doing good keeping my talents a secret, but yea you hit the nail on the head sensei," Naruto said since it really didn't reveal all that much other than he might be a skilled genin.

"Why you make yourself look bad?" Iruka questioned. When he was a kid, if you were good you bragged about it.

"Because I would prefer files that are kept on my abilities to be inaccurate incase spies or enemy nin get their hands on them," Naruto explained.

Iruka looked astonished that a teenager would plan that far ahead in the future "well now I'm going to have to name you rookie of the year." Iruka said with a smirk.

"Give it to Sasuke, he enjoys the spotlight," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you don't want a bunch of squealing fangirls following you around?" Iruka replied.

"I know some guys would kill for a chance to be in Sasuke's place, but I'm not one of them. I would prefer being loved for being me and not for my fame or some title I hold," Naruto explained in a philosophical tone.

They all continued talking until it was time to head their separate ways, but before Iruka left he told Naruto to be at class by eight on Monday or he would flunk him and send him back through the academy.

*time skip to Monday*

Naruto's currently sprinting through the door due to oversleeping.

"Dang it, I'm late how will I ever get there in…" It was then that he facepalmed himself and teleported right to the door leading into the classroom. "Why the hell do I keep forgetting I can do that?" he asked himself.

"Because you're an oblivious person," Haru barked.

"How'd you get here, I almost thought I had forgotten you," Naruto stated.

"I grabbed on to you before you left," She replied.

With their short discussion out of the way, Naruto reached for the handle of the door and smoothly opened the door. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive today, and surprisingly many of the students did not give him looks of fear. The clan heirs especially understood since it was smiled upon, at least within the clans, to give your life for a higher purpose.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said as he gestured to a seat to his right. That seat soon was occupied by our blonde protagonist and not a second to late either.

"Alright, now I congratulate all of you…" The speech seemed to be endless. Finally it came to the part everyone was waiting for, team assignments. "…Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai you will be under Kakashi Hatake in team seven. Team eight will consist of Sakura, Chouji, and Kiba will be under the guidance of Kurenai, team nine is still in rotations so team ten will have Hinata, Shino, and Ino under Morino Ibiki…" Iruka went on to for a while longer until he said something that shocked everyone "…and team seventeen will consist of Naruto Uzumaki with Uzuki Yuugao."

"Umm sensei" Sakura asked getting Iruka's attention. "Why would is Naruto on a one-man team?"

"Because I asked," Naruto answered so as to not put the teacher on the spot.

"Why would you ask to be put on a team by yourself," asked a semi-amused Nara.

Keeping secrets about his abilities was really stating to be a pain. "I'm planning on being a hunter nin later on," Naruto lied.

"Now that some confusion is cleared up it's time for lunch, just be back by twelve so we can finish get everything smoothed out before your jonin sensei arrives," Iruka announces.

Everyone parted ways as they left the academy, well every except the young Uchiha who was currently undergoing mental evaluations from one of Hiruzen's more trusted shinobi.

"Naruto-kun," the blonde heard as he turned to see Hinata. "Would you like to go get some ramen?"

At this the boy's face slightly lit up, nothing had the affect that ramen held over the boy. Such a cheap food, but for some reason the blonde seemed to consider it his favorite of all things.

"We must hurry, FOR THE RAMEN!" Naruto said as he swept the girl into a bridal position and sprinted across the village.

While this was happening Hinata was marveling at the contact she had with her crush. His muscles were so strong… She had to resist the urge to trace some of the chiseled features in his trained abs. 'Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I'll get a chance if we go on a mission together,' she thought. Envisioning one of those romantic movies where the damsel is rescued and they fall in love, Hinata couldn't wait for her first joint mission with Naruto.

Then, much to her dislike, Naruto put Hinata down before taking a seat up by the counter.

"Ah, our best customer, so what will you be having today?" Teuchi asked.

"Hmm, start me off with a miso," the blonde said as he ordered the first of many bowls that he would devour within moments of them landing within reach.

"I'll have a chicken," Hinata said with a sigh.

Ayame saw that something was troubling the young Hyuga heiress so show led her to the other side of the stall since she assumed it had something to do with the oblivious blonde. "You look a little down," she said starting off their conversation.

"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying," Hinata replied.

"Well if you want to talk about your crush just tell me," Ayame offered.

"How did you know if was about Nar… him?" She asked.

"You're pretty easy to read, at least when it comes to Naruto. Listen, I understand you're hesitant about telling him about your feelings, but he's a great catch so be careful that planning out everything doesn't leave him single for too long. Honestly, if it didn't make me look like a cradle robber, I'd go after him too," she said as she watched him talk with her father.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at the realization of Ayame's feeling towards the boy. "How long have you felt that way about him?" Hinata asked.

"He's been like my brother for the longest time, but it's just recently that I've thought of him like a man. But the only way it would be acceptable for me to be in a relationship with him would be if he was the last member of a clan or something, and the chances of that are pretty low since he's an orphan," Ayame said sadly. "Maybe I'll find a guy that's as strong, funny and kind as him one day," she added with a hopeful tone.

Teuchi then handed Ayame the ramen that Hinata had ordered, which was soon delivered to said girl.

Hinata ate her ramen slowly as she thought of another question to ask. "What if the relationship doesn't workout and it destroys our friendship?"

"It's a choice you'll have to live with, but is it better ask and be shot down or to spend your life wondering and regretting what would have been?" Ayame asked. It was seriously a question each had to figure out on their own.

Hinata wondered about it for a while, before Naruto cut her off from being able to reply.

"Hinata, it's almost twelve, we'd better get going," Naruto said he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Okay Naruto, thanks for the talk Ayame," Hinata said as she paid for her meal.

Once again the blonde scooped her up as they rushed toward the academy. Ayame's question had really made the young Hyuga heiress think about her predicament and the possible repercussions the future might hold. On one hand she could just come out and say it, but that would mean if he shot her down that working together could become awkward. On the other hand if he accepted he feelings she would literally be the happiest girl on the earth. She came out of her realm of thought when she was once again placed on the ground right in front of the ninja academy doors.

"I think you can make it from here," Naruto joked.

Putting on a brave face Hinata replied "thanks for the ride." She shuttered to think how nervous she would've been if someone had overheard her.

Soon they were in their usual assigned seats along with the rest of the class.

"Alright, I've seen all of you struggle and succeed through this difficult year…" Once again Iruka started on a speech about being careful and what not. After he was done he left the room to go finish some paperwork.

At this point everyone was eager to see who their jonin sensei for the indefinite future would be. Many of the jonin that came were actually rather plain, but a few caught the blonde's eye. Sakura, Chouji, and Kiba's sensei was a Raven haired beauty by the name of Kurenai. When she came in she caught the attention of all of hot blooded teenagers in the room.

"This is taking forever," the blonde said to himself. After Kurenai had left his mind reminded him that this wasn't his first time seeing her, which then made him sort of dad that she didn't say anything. He always thought he was the sort of guy that left an unforgettable impression on those he met.

"Naruto-kun?" a familiar voice called him out of his thinking.

"Yugao-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked upon identifying her.

"I've been transferred, I'll be your jonin-sensei for until you are promoted to chunin," she explained.

Naruto knew that Yugao enjoyed her job thoroughly and wouldn't give it up unless she had to which meant one thing, Jiji had issued her a direct order. "Yugao-chan, if you want you're old job back, I can talk to Jiji about it," Naruto offered.

At least the boy she'd stuck with for a while was Naruto, Yugao considered with a content smile. "I'll be fine, and from what I hear I won't be gone too long," she replied in a confident tone of voice.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked obliviously.

Yugao restrained herself from laughing about how his skill must not reside within his intelligence, but then again she couldn't expect to know what she was referring to. "According to the Hokage you are a power house. And with you on the team it is assured that you'll most likely lead the team to a group promotion during the chunin exams. Well, that's if what I've been told is true," she explained.

"I thought only those that made it to the last round received promotions," Naruto said guessingly.

"It's always based on the proctor's and the judge's opinions so it's hard to say," she replied. "I believe that's enough small chat, meet me at training ground thirty-seven in half an hour. We'll figure out what you need to train in after a light spar," she ordered as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Unbeknownst to her, that spar would be anything but light.

*** forty-five minutes later at the training ground ***

Yugao put chakra into her katana as she sliced an oncoming fireball. Her breaths were in labored pants when she sliced another fireball in half.

The fight was basically all one sided with Naruto's massive chakra reserves fueling jutsu after jutsu. They had once engaged in a small kenjutsu spar which had ended with Naruto getting a cut on his cheek, which had already healed. It continued on for another minute or two before the blonde vanished and began pelting her with jutsu again.

Thanks to her extensive kenjutsu training, Yugao had been able to defend against the jutsu that she didn't have time to dodge.

At this point, Naruto became tired of one sided nature of their spar and decided it best to display his kenjutsu skills. Naruto wouldn't causally call fighting a jonin level kunoichi a display, but since she wouldn't do more than scratch him he was pretty confident that this would be the most beneficial course of action he could take right now.

He first brought his ninjato down in a, over the head, vertical strike. Yugao easily blocked and went in with a counter strike as her thrust traveled toward his abdomen. The blonde blocked, but before he could retaliate, she swung her katana horizontally after rolling behind him. Naruto was able to block the attack, but part of it slipped past his guard. This resulted in a shallow wound stretching across the right half of his lower back. The blonde wanted to impress his new sensei in her own field, so he encased his Ninjato's blade in wind chakra and went in for another attack. This time he brought his ninjato in for a sideways slash, which was caught by his new sensei's katana, but his sensei's surprise the blade didn't stop. The highly sharpened ninjato in unison with all the strength the blonde could must broke the katana in half.

"Wow, if we add more finesse to that raw power you'll be unstoppable, but I'm docking your pay from our first few D-rank missions to pay for repairs," she said as she gathered up the other half.

"Sorry about that," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, just pay for it you idiot," she said with a little anger as she playfully pitched the handle she was carrying at Naruto's head.

Naruto, whom was inspecting the damages to his clothes, wasn't aware the impending attack which clocked him in the back of the head. Yugao half freaked out when she saw Naruto fall to the ground after being hit, upon inspection she realize he had just been knocked out. He really was a lucky blonde she thought as she move him onto her back and took him back him the apartment that she had once guarded.

**I was considering adding more, but I'm just sort of eager to get something out there. I hope you guys like it, I'm also open to requests if anyone has anything they want to see happen or possibly challenges as far as being asked to write… IDK a pokegirl fic maybe, but if I do one of those I want to finish this story first and have my Naruto be in it. What else needs to me said…**


	15. Team 7 in over their head

**Alright, some how I managed to delete the starting for this chapter and the depression set in so here we go again. I'm currently writing a Mass effect-Naruto Fanfic for anyone who is interested. It's probably because I am one of those who weren't satisfied with the ending.**

**I also want to make sure everyone understands that this is the final harem list, ****Ayame, Fū, Hinata Hyūga, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Karin, Isaribi, Koyuki Kazahana, Konan, Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugito Nii, Samui, Sasame, Shion, Shizune, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Mei Terumī, Kin Tsuchi, Mikoto Uchiha, Yūgao Uzuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai Yūhi, fem Kyuubi****,**** Kagura, Guren, and Shizuka (I know I say this is final, but if I forgot some people please tell me). I dropped just a few since this is a massive group and writing feasible romances becomes cliché if I'm not careful, but I hope there is something for everyone.**

**Me no own Naruto (just formality)**

******* STORY START! *******

"This is stupid," Naruto whined as he went about a field pulling up weeds.

"I had to do the same thing at your age. Now keep at it, you have five more fields to finish before you can repay me for all my broken swords," Yugao ordered from the tree she sat under.

It had been this way for a week, true Naruto was more than capable of pulling off higher ranked missions, but each genin had to complete a specified minimum number of D-ranked missions. That number would decrease if the employers of say ninja sent back a positive assessment of the shinobi's work. It worked like that all the way up the chain through the various ranks. Only if it was approved by higher ups in command would a genin be able to bypass this requirement.

"Hurry up, and finish so we can get this over with," Yugao replied from the side lines. "You can even use shadow clones to help you finish faster," Yugao added.

This caused Naruto's face to fault since was surprised he hadn't thought of that. He was beginning to think that his acting was really making him stupid. Shaking the thought off he decided to make about a hundred clones, which, with the power of teamwork, cleared the field in record time.

Within minutes the field was weeded and ready for whatever the owner had decided to do with it.

"I wonder when I'll be fighting ninja, I'd settle for bandits, but these missions are too boring," Naruto said as they walked to turn in the scroll that had been signed; signifying that their job had been completed.

"Probably within another week or two of these missions, unless there are special exceptions," Yugao replied.

The rest of their walk was in silence and they soon arrive at the mission hall where Iruka was working his second straight shift.

"Well here's your payment," Iruka finally said after verifying the signature of their customer.

"Iruka, I believe it's time that Naruto become an actual asset to Konoha rather than beat around the bush with these low rank missions," Sarutobi Hiruzen said from his seat to the right of Iruka.

"Are you sure?" Iruka questioned since he didn't want to break code.

"At least have him deal with a bandit problem; citizens can usually take care of their own gardening." Then a look of realization came across Hiruzen's eyes "We could have the academy students do D-rank."

"Is this really the time to change a long used policy?" Iruka asked.

"Of course it is, I'm the Hokage and it's time to start acting like it," this made everyone's sweat drop as they thought that this of all time was a awkward moment for such a course of action.

"Hokage-sama," a chunin shouted as he rushed through the door to the mission hall. "One of Kakashi's ninken just came back with a message in regards to his team's escort."

"Report," Hiruzen commanded.

"The details regarding the mission given by Tazuna the bridge builder weren't accurate. He's being targeted by Gatō, of the Gatō shipping company, whom has hire ninjas of his own to assassinate Tazuna," The chunin explained. "According to the ninken they are going to continue the mission but wait at the client's house until reinforcements are sent."

"Naruto, Yugao, you two should head out as soon as you are ready," he then turned to Naruto "this is your chance to prove yourself; I'll send reinforcements as they become available."

Iruka would've spoke against his leader had not he seen the determination and resolve in both the sensei and the student's eyes. Without another word they both disappeared in separate clouds of smoke as they went to either one's apartments.

*Time skips five minutes*

Both student and sensei stood at the gates at the peak of readiness. Naruto was decked out in a dark red muscle shirt, black anbu pants, and a loose fitting, light, leather jacket. Yugao, on the other hand, wore the standard anbu uniform minus the mask.

"Hold on," Naruto commented as he began a quick series of teleportation in the direction of wave country.

They would have reached the bridge builders house had not they felt chakra being used in great mass meaning that a battle had taken place.

"They're probably fighting the enemy Nin," Naruto said before changing course.

When they arrive they saw a man that fit the description of one of the seven swordsman of the mist, Zabuza, who was presently holding Kakashi captive. Both shinobi looked to the left in time to see Sasuke being knocked out by a teal haired kunoichi wearing a pair of red high heeled sandals, a brace on her left leg that held a ninjato, a short pair of red shorts, a pair of long red gloves, and a red open jacket. Had not she wrapped her breasts and under her shorts with bandages one could've easily seen the whole package due to the strengthening breeze.

Yugao had a look of unbelief flash through her eyes before she ran toward the kunoichi while Naruto moved in front of the client to insure his safety.

"Kagura, why are you here?" Yugao asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

"What, are you not glad to see me?" Kagura teased.

"Why are you working for Gato?" Yugao asked in an angry tone since she knew that Kagura had morals even if she did leave the leaf village years ago.

"Well, my partner made a business arrangement and it's within his best interest if the bridge isn't built. And besides, why do you care? It's not like you believed in that failing village anymore than I did," she shot back.

"That doesn't give you the right to ruin the lives of a whole country of people, what would Ressa say if she was still here?" Yugao questioned.

"You have no right to bring her into this," Kagura answered as her hand neared the ninjato that was sheathed on her right ankle.

"And you're better than this!" Yugao retorted as she drew her own ninjato from its sheath. "Naruto, you free Kakashi, I'll take care of this," she ordered as he charged forwards.

Naruto looked back just in time to see the clash of their blades before racing to where Kakashi was being held captive.

Naruto then drew his own ninjato and charge Zabuza, only to be blocked by a water clone.

"A genin has no chance of beating a swordsman of the mist," Zabuza's clone said as he readied his massive cleaver-like sword in one hand.

The clone made a sweeping motion, which was dodged by Naruto thanks to a teleport that placed said blonde into the guard of the missing nin. Without a second thought Naruto plunged his ninjato into the closes abdomen causing it the water that fueled the jutsu to return to its natural habitat.

"Seems like you have some skills," Zabuza noted only to mentally curse himself as he realized the water prison jutsu he hand Kakashi in really took away from his options since he needed to maintain the jutsu directly.

Thanks to Itachi's training Naruto never even broke eye contact, and was even flashing through a chain of hand signs as he prepared for a larger jutsu.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Naruto exclaimed as he blew a massive dragon shaped fireball from his mouth.

Zabuza broke the jutsu, but soon discovered that the genin was also manipulating the fire, which cause it to follow him no matter where it went.

"Thanks Naruto," Kakashi said as he landed by his star pupil.

"It's not over yet. I might have a few powerful tricks up my sleeves, but he's been in the game for quite a while so there's no way of knowing what he's planning," Naruto hypothesized.

"Can you keep him on the run?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll try, but…" Naruto's concentration was broken as he saw his blazing creation slam into an exact replica; only this one was made of water.

"Damn, ok plan B," Kakashi said.

"What's plan B?" Naruto questioned.

"I try to get in his head using the sharingan, he loses his cool, and then I win."

Kakashi did just that, replicating every move that Zabuza made until Naruto got bored.

"Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains," Naruto said just loud enough to hear.

This sent a vortex of wind chakra which threw Zabuza across the lake and through a cluster of trees.

"Go help Yugao, I'll finish Zabuza off." Kakashi ordered.

Kagura had managed a leg sweep and was about to deliver the finishing blow when she suddenly stopped. Soon she screamed out in pain before using a quick Shunshin technique to escape.

"What happened?" Naruto asked since that wasn't a common thing to happen.

"I don't know, but something was different. She… she may have abandoned the leaf village, but she wouldn't fight against me unless… unless she was forced to," Yugao said like she had discovered the answer to life's most important question.

"That could be a good and a bad thing," Naruto noted. "A good thing since we wouldn't have to kill her."

"And why would it be a bad thing?" Yugao asked with a stare of disbelief.

"Because that means there is someone out there capable of controlling an anbu level kunoichi," Kakashi said as he appeared behind them.

"Were you able to finish him off," Naruto implied after letting the information sink in.

"No, another shinobi came disguised as a hunter nin and was able to grab him and get away before I was able to finish the job."

"We should be able to protect the bridge builder since I'm sure he will be out of commission until he's able to fully heal from whatever damage he caused. Sensei, I'll start looking through my fuinjutsu book to see if there's anything that might help Kagura break free of whoever is controlling her," Naruto said in a take charge sort of voice.

"That's good and all, but I'm going to need some help," Kakashi said in a tired tone as he started to fall forward only to be caught by his shinobi comrades. "I must've used too much chakra during the fight with Zabuza."

Thanks to his kekkei genkai, Naruto was able to get ahead of everyone and receive a cart from a nearby farm so they could transport the beaten genin and the shaken client. The trip wasn't long as they were not more than a few miles off from the client's safe house that he and his family had been using for the past year.

It was in a cove, but the water wasn't the friendliest due to a few areas that coral from reefs under the water peaked out and the heavy mist that shrouded the area well.

"Only our skilled sailors can navigate the waters around here without sinking," Tazuna said proudly.

"I can see that, you would have to live here for quite some time before you could steer a ship through some of those rapids I saw when we arrived," Yugao noted, but her mind was far from focused on geography. No, it was focused on a way to save her friend that had, at one time, been with her through thick and thin.

"How long have you lives here?" Naruto asked in an effort to get a conversation going.

"Almost all my life, my parents were refugees from the great shinobi wars. Their original village was destroyed just a year after I was born," he said in a grim tone.

"At least you didn't get attached to what had been lost," Yugao offered.

"Yea, but I still have dreams and vaguely remember bits and pieces even though I was really young," Tazuna then added "Let's get everyone up to the guest bedrooms, they'll need time to heal after what they've been through."

And they did just that before settling in the downstairs living room.

"Would anyone like some tea," Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, asked.

Even if you hadn't seen her son Inari, she would've still looked like a mother. She wore rather plain cloths so the only beauty to be seen was her slim, but shapely figure and her long, black hair which had to long bangs that framed her face.

Tazuna, Naruto, and Yugao quickly set about forming plans on how to efficiently protect the client while they had to be in the open to work on the bridge.

***in the forest, a few miles away from where the fight took place***

"What do you mean they got away?" a large man with dark orange combed-back hair shouted as he kicked the kneeling form of Kagura.

"There were reinforcement, there was nothing we could do," another girl said as she entered the room with some bandages.

"Now see, if you would have told me that we wouldn't have had to go through all of this."

Upon stepping into the light you could tell this man wasn't your average run of the mill thug. An outstanding feature was his left arm which was replaced at some point in favor a synthetic version, which was obvious by the steel band that divide the real flesh from synthetic. Black combat boots, baggy black pants, and a sleeveless zip up shirt gave him a casual, yet imposing look.

"Where are you going Bando?" Zabuza asked as he saw the man head for the door.

"First, I'm going to go get a raise, and then I'm getting more fire power so we can blast those Konoha nin into orbit," he explained before slamming the door.

***back with the konoha nin***

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai all groaned in their own way as they woke up.

"I see you all had a good beauty sleep," Yugao commented as she walked into the room in a casual way.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yugao, I'm a temporary jonin sensei, and me and my student saved you all and stopped this mission from becoming a failure," Yugao said with a little arogance in her voice.

"Don't you mean students?" Shikamaru commented in an off handed manner.

"I only have one," she replied.

This surprised the group and made them wonder who this student was who had the full attention of a jonin-sensei.

"Hi guys," a familiar voice said from the room's window.

"Uzumaki?" The young Nara questioned.

"The one and only, well at least to my knowledge," Naruto replied while sticking to the wall just outside of the window. "So what kind of training did Kakashi tell you to start these guys on?"

.

"He didn't say, for now he told me to send them out to work on tree climbing or water walking," Yugao replied in a casual, yet professional tone.

Naruto slightly flinched he remember learning such exercises for the first time, the only difference being the ground was covered by poison tipped, wooden, stakes. Itachi didn't enjoy failure, so it wasn't really an option. Water walking in the rapids near a waterfall with a fifty foot fall became the next memory run through his mind.

"Is he ok?" Sai asked since the blonde seemed to just zone out.

"What? Of course I'm fine," he replied after shaking the day dream out of his system. In reality, he missed those days, sure they were hard, but Itachi was the closest thing he had to family at this point, excluding the Hokage of course.

The Uzumaki took this awkward silence as a time when he wasn't needed so he decided to go over his own outlook on everything that had happened.

"Head into the hallway and go into the door to your right, Kakashi is sure to have some homework for you guys, Naruto, you…" That's when she noticed he was gone.

In the instant that everyone's eye were away from him he had teleported into the forest and started tree hopping to try and find a nice secluded spot to try and work out some of his unresolved emotions.

Within the minute he discovered a small clearing where he proceeded to go on a rampage.

"Why? Why did you have to leave?" Naruto said in a defeated tone.

"Are you ok?" asked a long haired brunette who must've been one to two years older than him.

"I don't know," he replied as he stared at one of the seven trees he felled during his fit of rage.

Had he been in his right mind Naruto may have noticed this 'civilian' had the chakra reserves of a chunin, maybe even a pathetic jonin, but at this point he was glad that there was someone that seemed quite a bit more concerned with his problems than the councilors in Konoha.

"I may not look it, but I have been through a bit, maybe I can give you some advice," Haku offered.

"Did you ever have someone who like is close family to you, yet your village has now branded him a traitor?" Naruto asked tiredly as he fell to his back from slight exhaustion.

"Sounds like you have quite a burden," she commented as she knelt down to collect a few plants.

"Maybe that's what being a ninja is about," Naruto said to himself. "That, and getting stronger," he added.

"Do you have anyone you care about?" Haku asked.

"Well, umm yea, where are you going with this?"

"Those who are truly strong always have something or someone precious to them that they're willing to sacrifice themselves for."

It was so simple, yet those words held a profound revelation to the young Uzumaki. Every single Kage, or great ninja, had all been willing to give their lives if it meant their people would benefit from it.

The teens mind searched for individuals whom he knew that he would give everything to protect. Temari, Jiji, Ayame, Teuchi, Yugao, Hinata, Itachi, and Kakashi were the only ones he could think of off the top of his head. Indeed it was a short list, but he had to start somewhere.

"Thanks for the…" Naruto started before he noticed she was gone. 'She's pretty light on her feet' he thought before jumping to his feet. "Well I guess I should be heading back."

When he arrived back at the safe house he spotted Kakashi pacing back and forth on his crutches.

"What's up sensei?" The blonde asked.

The jonin with the gravity defying hair sat down before answering "I was trying to think of a way to train lazy genius, prideful prodigy and mister emotionless so they don't end up being dead weight whenever Zabuza decides to make his move."

"I could have them fight my endless army of shadow clones," Naruto offered.

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization "that's perfect, as long as you don't use your doujutsu, kekkei genkai, or half the stuff Gai taught you."

"Are they that bad?" Naruto questioned since the clones were already quite a bit weaker than he was with the whole 'one hit K.O.' thing.

"Sasuke's taijutsu isn't bad, he supposedly rivals Gai's new apprentice to a degree. Sai has quite a few ink-based jutsus and is pretty handy with that ninjato of his. Shikamaru, on the other hand, has no drive and isn't capable of handling more than one opponent at a time unless he plans for it."

Naruto nodded as he finished the small descriptions of each genin. "Sounds good, tell me when you need me."

"Will do, but for now I'm going to go rest my eye," Kakashi responded while leading the way into the house.

'Tomorrow is going to be fun' Naruto thought.


	16. preparing for the fight

**Hey guys… sorry about not being here. College and all. Well I was just thinking I hadn't put a chapter up in a while so I'm going to try. It's incredible how terrible I can do in a biology course… Botany to be more exact.**

**I does not own series…**

The next morning screams from Sasuke and, mostly, Shikamaru echoed throughout the wave country.

"Do you think I should have my clones go easier on them?" Naruto asked since he had already got his enjoyment out of it and was actually starting to feel sorry for the two.

Sai, on the other hand, was dodging many jutsu thanks to his ink birds. It wasn't a common jutsu type to know which made Kakashi, Naruto, and Yugao feel a tinge of suspicion. Kakashi had been worried about him since first looking into the child background and files. Nothing jumped out at him, but that was the problem. Having the skill set he did there should've been more requests for him, or maybe some of his instructors' recommendations. There was nothing, and the copy cat ninja decided then and there to figure out this young shinobi's true identity.

"Umm… Kakashi?" the blonde asked again having not received an answer.

"What? Oh right, yeah I think they've had enough of a workout for today," Kakashi commented before turning and walking into the house.

Naruto allowed himself to think about what must have Kakashi so deep in thought, but in his usual care free way he shrugged it off before running out to meet the worn out team 7.

"We had to get an A-ranked mission, troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled to himself before turning to the approaching Uzumaki.

"You guys are getting better at least," the blonde offered.

"When did you get so strong?" Shikamaru asked while stretching out his sore muscles.

"That's a little bit of a secret I like to keep, but if you ever need help training then I'm more than happy to help," Naruto offered.

Attentively, Sai listened when he heard secret until he realized there was nothing vital to his report to Danzo so he just smiled just like the book on how to interact with others had taught him.

"Would you boys like some lunch?" Tsunami asked while carrying over two picnic baskets.

The baskets were filled fruit and well-made sandwiches. Strangely, Tsunami looked kind of sad when she looked at all the food. The blonde, in one of his rare observant moments, noticed this.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's just… I'm sad about the state of the village. The food we have is given as sacrifice. People have such great hope in all of you that they've been donating food to us without even a second thought."

"Everyone's working for the good of your country, they're just doing the only thing they can," Shikamaru stated.

"So you're saying that we should all try our best for the sake of the village," Tsunami said with a hint of realization and amazement in her voice.

"Uh, sure," Shikamaru replied.

Some how this seemed to brighten her spirits and, with new vigor, she went to work on that night's dinner.

They all looked at each other in a confused fashion, but resigned themselves to the fact that they would never truly understand the mind of a woman. Even so each of them prayed to Kami for a wife as easy to please as Tsunami, except for Sai who was standing there with a blank smile.

"Well, I'm going to catch a nap before we have to do anything else," Shikamaru said while walking to the house.

Sai had read about these 'naps' and wondered if he preformed one if it would make him fit in more; thus, he followed the young Nara toward the house.

"N-Naruto, w-will you help me train?" Sasuke forced out when everyone had left.

"Sure, but no complaining," Naruto teased.

The Blonde would want people to give him a second chance so he'd do the same, but that doesn't mean he would just give him free jutsu and techniques; although, he might've had the Uchiha not made is last day at the academy so awkward. In a way, Sasuke was kind of lucky Naruto had already taken out most of the built up aggression against the Uchiha during team seven's new training regiments.

Hours later, a sweat Uchiha wondered into the house before passing out on the couch.

"What did you do to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Many things… Well actually I just ran him through a few chakra control routines I used to do when I started training," Naruto said sheepishly.

Sai, who was nearby, made a quick note of this development in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship since that was his mission. He had already discovered the blonde wasn't displaying some of his talents, he didn't know what exactly he was hiding. He was in no rush though since his orders were to observe, and he may look suspicious if he started looking too deep… There were also his side orders to assure the survival of the last loyal Uchiha.

After a few hours of lounging around the house, everyone sat down for dinner. They ate they're fill and soon the majority of them ended up in the living room where Tazuna told them stories of his country when the times weren't as hard.

"Why is this picture ripped?" Sai asked.

"Because remembering him was too painful for some of us," the bridge builder replied sadly. "He wasn't Inari's first father, but he definitely made more of an impression than his real father ever did."

Inari, whom was walking by, gritted his teeth and ran up the stairs into his own room.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"He was hurt the most when Kaiza died, damn that Gato," Tazuna said as he clenched his fist.

The rest of the night was spent telling the konoha shinobi about the rise of the wave country's hero. Tazuna spoke very highly of the man. Tsunami leaned against the doorway and smiled sadly at the memories of her lover. The man always helped when he could and gave his all for the village.

"He was caught smuggling food for the village, and Gato thought he was the perfect person to show the village what would happen if they tried to break any of his rules," The bridge builder finished.

"He sounded like a great man," Yugao offered since she had been there to hear most of the story after she got back from another scouting run.

"Thank you," Tazuna replied. "Now that you know about Kaiza, I'd like you to know that the bridge we're building is going to be built in memory of him."

"I Thought your motivation wasn't common of a normal builder," Kakashi commented before adding "no offense."

"None taken, and now you see why I must finish the bridge, even if it costs my life," Tazuna replied.

* Zabuza's Hideout *

"Are you almost healed yet?" Bando said impatiently. "I wanna get my deal with Gato done already, and if you would've done your job then I'd already on my way," he added before kicking a curled up Kagura.

When he kicked Kagura again the back of her shirt lifted to reveal a complex seal in the form of a tattoo. To the untrained eye it looked like an aesthetically pleasing tribal tattoo, but to a master in fuinjutsu it was a control and submission seal.

"How were you able to get that on an ex-anbu," Zabuza asked to divert Bando's attention.

"I came across her after she'd been ambushed in the middle of some sort of job. Luckily, I noticed the slash through the leaf symbol on her head band or I'd have traded her back, but now that I think about it. She's made me way more money then I'd have gotten from selling her," Bando explained with a dark grin before adding, "She's more than paid for that seal, but it does mess-up sometimes if chakra touches that area. I've been considering looking for someone skilled in fuinjutsu to fix that after this is all done.

Zabuza was known as the demon of the mist, but he hated seeing a skilled ninja such as Kagura being used by such a coward; sadly, he needs his pay and they'd definitely be useful against the squad of Konoha Nin they were to fight in a couple days. As for his personal opinion of Bando, well that was a bit more complicated. He looked like he'd seen combat and had even lost his left hand and about half of that forearm. It was easy to forget at times though since he replaced it at some point with a well-made prosthetic.

Bando ran a few arms smuggling rings throughout the elemental kingdom. His problem became that a few of the areas he'd been using to get his goods through had been discovered and were now scouted regularly by soldiers or hired Nin. Gato, on the other hand, had ways to get his goods around security and would be even more successful if he were to take the Island. Bando's help in this matter may lead to a confidential trade agreement between the two of them which, is Bando's goal. Their only problem was that bridge, or to be more precise, the owners of the bridge.

"I'll be ready by in a few days, plan the attack with Haku and decide how you wanna do this, but leave Kakashi for me, I want to deal with him personally," Zabuza replied.

"That's perfect, an associate of mine has a weapon that's being delivered and it should be just what we need to put these Konoha Nin in the ground," Bando said excitedly.

*** Tazuna's house ***

Naruto, who had gone to check on Inari, found the boy on the roof of the house staring into a river which passed by the house. The spot was easily accessible from the boy's bedroom window.

"I know what it's like to be left behind," the blonde said as he sat down.

"How could you know the feeling of losing a loved one? You're a ninja, you were born inside walls and had lots of ninja to protect you," Inari countered.

"I'm an orphan and the only people who ever took care of me were the one's the Hokage sent to protect me…"

"Why did you need protection?"

"There are village secrets about me and some of them scare the villagers. There were times when the shinobi work force was in high demand and there was no one to protect me."

"What would you do?"

"Survive. It was what I could do. And the first one to help me become strong and realize the villagers did not deserve my revenge is now a traitor of the village."

Inari tried to think of how Naruto's situation wasn't as bad, but the more he thought about it, the more he found their short lives to be similar. At least he had a family.

"What if you fail? What if you executed like… l-like he was?"

Inari's belief in his father was somewhat like a belief in God. He believed there was nothing he couldn't do and if his Dad couldn't do it, then how could a bunch of strangers.

"Because good always wins in the end, and I know all of us, together, can beat them."

"They don't stand a chance," Haru barked as she jumped through the window, and leapt once more onto Naruto's lap.

"Haru says nothing's gonna stand in our way," Naruto interpreted with a grin.

Inari could help but smile, maybe there was hope left in the village of the waves. It wasn't long until Inari followed Naruto downstairs to get himself something to eat.

"What did you tell him," Tazuna whispered to Naruto when he noticed Inari was opening up and talking to the Konoha Nin.

"I just talked to him, that's it," Naruto replied.

An excellent worker and a good mentor for his children, Tazuna was really starting to like this blonde.

*** A few days later ***

"Alright listen up; I want everyone on the guard detail today. They've probably recovered and are planning to ambush us at the bridge. Best possible scenario is that we have a day, maybe two tops, until they're ready, but I don't want any of us to be caught with our pants down," Kakashi announced after they'd eaten a small breakfast.

"Are you sure they'll attack this soon after there defeat?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, but I can suspect that whatever the other Nin did to him, has probably worn off by now," Kakashi replied.

Sadly, Kakashi was right. This was to be Sasuke and Shikamaru's first real combat since leaving Konoha. He just hoped he could get them through this alive. Losing the Uchiha could place a lot of the council against him, and losing the Nara may lose favor with the best tacticians the leaf had to offer. He had his work cut out for him.

**Sorry about the short chapter and long wait. I've been busy with college and I've been scrapping by so it's been rough. I thank you if you're still reading and I will say that I'm ending this chapter so it will be easier to write the next one.**


	17. Bridge fight

**First off, I've posted the Harem (or most of it) on my profile. Secondly, I've been jumping back and forth on an idea for a summoning contract. I was given an idea for an "**amphibious reptile clan." **It's unique and sounds like it would be the frog and snake contract almost on steroids. It sounds like a pretty good idea so far, unless anyone wants to try and come up with something better and original (or at least hasn't been used in like 10+ stories. And if anyone wants to summarize all the (somewhat) important things that have happened I would appreciate that. It's been a while since this "project," started so I don't remember everything I've said, as in small filler elements that could grow to be something.**

**I hate it, but I do not own Naruto :( **

**START!**

Everyone was counting their gear and prepping for the day ahead. If Zabuza, Kagura and the mysterious hunter Nin we're to ambush them it would be a slaughter. This was to be the day when their teamwork and training were to be tested; however, if you asked Kakashi his honest opinion then he'd tell you his team needed far more time. The challenges his team was to face were far greater in difficulty than Genin were permitted to face. On the bright side they had two jonin-ranked Nin (Kakashi and Yugao), and a blonde, who was hard to rank at this point. To add onto that they had an untapped genius, an Uchiha who's rank was at least low chunin, and a mystifying ink master.

The problem they confronted was that one of the best swordsmen**/**assassins in the elemental kingdom was out for their clients head. Not only that, but there was also an Ex-anbu, a skilled-mysterious-Nin, and any number of hired mercenaries since it was certain that Gato had some sort of force ready as a back-up. Luckily, Yugao had been using her spare time to sabotage any mercenary groups that she'd come across.

After strapping a kunai to his leg, Naruto approached Inari.

"Here, take this," he said as he offered a scroll to the boy.

"What's this for?"

"Just a precaution," Naruto answered before adding "it's a seal a chakra storage seal. If any of Gato's men come around just tear it in half and run. I'll be able to sense the chakra, and I'll come running as soon as possible to destroy whoever's messing with you."

It was then that Naruto received a fanboyish look of star-eyed admiration sent his way from the young boy.

"Thank you, Naruto-san," Tsunami said gratefully.

Naruto simply smiled and commented "don't worry about it."

Within the next few minutes all the konoha nin, and the client, were out the door and headed towards the bridge.

Kakashi was glad that he knew Naruto's true strength, or at least had an idea about it, since they were sure going to need it to overcome these odds. The odds of coming out of this with absolutely no casualties were still extremely low, and that's without knowing the all the cards that were to be played against them.

As they neared the bridge there was nothing out of place, but the natural fog that accumulated in this land in the early mornings seemed a bit thicker than usual.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered "scan the fog for chakra signatures."

Without another word, Naruto activated the sharingan part of his Tomegan under the guise of a simple genjutsu. He now saw that the air around them was filled with traces of a familiar chakra.

"Zabuza," Naruto whispered.

That confirmed Kakashi's suspicions, today way the day his students would be put to the test. The part that bothered him though is that the workers that hadn't quit were in the line of fire. It would be terrible for them to die without seeing their work come to fruition.

"Form a perimeter around the Tazuna and the workers, and be sure to not worry them, but be prepared to fight at a moment's notice." Kakashi ordered.

Stationed on a boat directly under where the workers are, Zabuza's group masked the chakra signatures as a precaution against Kakashi's sharingan. They had gone over the plan several times. Kagura was to fight Yuga, seeing as how they were the most evenly matched. Zabuza would have to defeat Kakashi. And finally, Bando and Haku would have to mop up the rest of the genin. Zabuza was pretty sure the odd were against them, unless the weapons Bando brought with himself are as great as he claimed them to be when they were planning this. He was extremely worried about the blonde though since the kid seemed to have a considerable amount of fire power under his belt.

This led them to the conclusion that shock and awe tactics were their best option. In fact, they were probably right. With Bando's explosive weaponry, Zabuza's assassination techniques, and Haku's ice manipulation, they had a better chance than a straight up fight that Zabuza went for the first time.

"Why not attack now and be done with it?" Bando whispered.

"We have to wait for the ideal moment," Zabuza retorted.

At this time, everyone felt a heavy chakra spike.

"What was that?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's my seal," Naruto said gravely, "what should we do?"

"You're the fastest," Yuga pointed out, "most likely it's just some of Gato's mercenaries."

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi had invested a lot of time into the blonde and would be rather disappointed if he's ex-pupil died over false information.

"One of Gato's mercenaries told me that Zabuza and Gato are at each other's throats. Zabuza isn't willing to go the extra mile to get the drop on us since he probably just wants the job done. I'd say it's probably just a few of Gato's men who are going to try and take Tazuna's family hostage," Yugao explained.

"That… kind of makes sense," Kakashi said before adding, "and even if Zabuza is an assassin, he's still not that underhanded."

Now that both of them had come to a consensus, they turned to address Naruto… Who, they discovered, wasn't there anymore.

"He didn't even listen, did he?" Kakashi said dejectedly.

*** With Naruto ***

Naruto, after he'd gotten a good enough distance away, teleported straight to the house. When he got there the first thing he noticed was that the door was broken off its hinges. Thinking quickly, he summoned ten shadow clones to fan out and search the nearby area. With that done, he entered the house hoping that maybe they were still locked in some sort of struggle. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side as there was nothing, but broken furniture within the house. He frantically searched the building until he found the scroll he'd given Inari earlier that morning. Had he failed them? With all the abilities he had, was he still not able to live up to the expectations of others?

Naruto was suddenly snapped out of it when a clone's memory's flooded his mind. The clone had stumbled upon a trail of blood which threw the blonde into a bit of a rage as he sprinted out of the building and began his for the one's responsible for this.

*** back at the bridge ***

"I hope he gets back before Zabuza attacks," Kakashi sighed.

In response, the mist around them started to thicken.

"You had to say it," Yugao snapped as she readied her ninjato.

Kakashi wasn't able to retort since the demon of the mist already had that giant cleaver bearing down on him. While blocking Zabuza, Kakashi did a quick overview of the situation in his mind. Yugao and Kagura countered each other's moves flawlessly due to their past together. Shikamaru and Sasuke had become surrounded mirrors made from ice, while Sai was dodging shot from what seemed to be a chakra cannon.

He was sure Sai would be able to hold out for long enough, but Shikamaru and Sasuke were in a terrible situation. He prayed that either Naruto would return faster, or Yugao would be able to end her fight quickly enough to assist his students. Sadly, that was all the time he had to worry about others, and he forced his full attention to the demon in front of him.

"You're working with some interesting people Zabuza," Kakashi commented with a grunt as he kicked the swordsman away.

"I prefer to work alone, but desperate time…" Zabuza was cut off before he could finish by a barrage of kunai and shuriken flying towards his face. "Now Kakashi-sempai," he said tauntingly, "you know it's rude to interrupt people while they're speaking."

Zabuza continued to press his attack with powerful strikes that made Kakashi feel like he was defending against a jackhammer. One of said strikes made it through, and would've dismembered the copy Nin's arm had he not dodged at just the right time.

"What the matter? Are you really going to go down this easily without back up? Maybe you should've used that eye of yours from the start," Zabuza said, swinging his sword harder with every question.

*** With Yugao ***

"Why are you doing this? I know you hated the wars, but there's no way you'd ever betray konoha," Yugao pleaded as they stopped to size up each other.

"I have no control over what I do," Kagura said dejectedly, "I am but a mere puppet, a tool to be used."

"That's not true, you can fight this."

"How do I fight this? I've been branded with a seal that binds his will to my own." Kagura said sorrowfully. "If I even have thought about betraying him, then indescribable pain will flow through me until I submit."

There was an open silence between the two of them. The only distinguishable sounds were the clashes between assorted blades, and the occasional sound of an explosion coming from Bando.

"Then I'll just have to defeat you," Yugao replied, causing her friend's head to sink. "And then I'll have my student remove that seal, he's no master, but he's better than most in Konoha."

Kagura's gaze then shot up to see a smiling and determined look upon her friends face. Just maybe there was still hope for this ex-anbu

*** With Naruto ***

Nervous sweat covered his skin as he blurred through the forest. The worst part was that he knew that every second he was gone would be an opportune time for the missing-nin to strike. The trail of blood was quite thin now, and judging from his basic medical knowledge, the wounds were probably not deep enough to cause lasting damage. That being said, he was still going to murder Gato's goons for threatening these innocent people.

It was at this moment that darker thoughts melded within the blonde's mind.

_Why should you care? It was civilians that made your life a living hell. It would be better if they were gone._

Did he really think that way? The civilians had treated him like their own personal torture doll. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he needed to take time to rethink what he was to do in the future.

"**You're over thinking it**," Kasumi said before yawning.

"What am I over thinking?" Naruto said dejectedly.

"**You're thinking of the village as a whole, and what it, as a whole did to you. Really there aren't that many the actually physically harmed you. I'm all for revenge, but make sure you're not destroying the whole village over the acts of few**."

"That's surprising coming from you," Naruto joked.

"**Well, it wouldn't be good to have a crazy host that attracted so many enemies that I would be killed with you**," Kasumi retorted. She was beginning to believe that the boy was starting to become a good influence on her, oh what the others would think if the saw her counseling a human.

"So, do you have any other great advice?"

"**Yes! Don't die**," Kasumi ordered before doing the equivalent of hanging up on her host.

"If only that was the advice from…" Naruto's train of thought was cut off as he got a message from one of his clones. This particular clone had been sent for the sole purpose of seeing if the missing-nin had taken the opportunity, and much to the blonde's dismay, they had. This only made rescue operation that much more vital seeing as how Tazuna's family may be used as hostages.

With newly found determination, Naruto flew towards the captors, and was beginning to make out their blurry forms from a distance. Two men carried Tazuna's son, who was kicking and biting, while another walked towards a boat with Tsunami slung over his shoulder. From the look of things, one could infer that these men were going to sail to the other side of the bridge where they would most likely meet up with the boss and then confront all the ninja using their new found bargaining power.

"Let go!" Inari said before biting the man whom held him.

"Ouch, you brat," Said a large man with a blackjack for a weapon. Before Tsunami's son could plead to be released again, the man brought the blunt object down on the child leaving his body almost as limp and lifeless as that of a corpse.

This struck too close to home for the blonde, and before he mind could keep up he had already launched the man, whom had harmed Inari, across the water.

"It's him!" one the mercenaries said in a terrified voice. "He's the reason my friends quit and went home."

Everyone within ear shot was now trembling, if only just barely. It didn't help that Naruto was releasing MASSIVE amounts of Killer Intent that cause five out of the thirteen present to drop their weapons and a flee for their lives. With his unbridled rage behind him, he tore through the rest them like a tornado. Those that survived dragged themselves off and made life changing commitments to alter their field of work.

With that done, Naruto's rage was appeased and he went about freeing those he'd come to save. Seeing as how it was evident that they weren't going to wake up for quite some time, he decided to teleport them back to their home, only this time he locked the room he'd placed them in with a seal which would discharge electrical chakra if anyone tried to get in before he returned.

After that he realized that also had anger issues that he may want to get counseling or something, but he also made a mental note that being angry at people who are hurting those who you care about isn't THAT bad of a trait.

This mission seemed to be full of self-discovery. Sadly, there wasn't enough time for this right now so he repressed it for now and teleported back to the bridge.

*** Back at the bridge ***

Both Sai and Bando were tired and hadn't made much progress on each other aside from scratches, scorch marks, and ink stains. Shikamaru and Sasuke weren't fairing terribly. Well, Sasuke wasn't, Shikamaru had already fallen victim a deep sleep induced by pressure points. Sasuke felt better than ever, why you ask? He'd finally awakened his sharingan and was ecstatic to say the least, but he was forced to keep it on the inside due to the seriousness of the situation. Yugao and Kagura both looked like a strong wind could blow them over. It was evident that their skills were great and closely matched since they seemed to both have about the same amount of scratches, bruises and cuts. Kakashi and Zabuza, on the other hand, were going at it harder than ever since Kakashi had brought out his sharingan.

Naruto decided to confront Haku first because Sasuke looked to be on his last legs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique," Naruto exclaimed before blow a fire ball towards the ice dome.

Haku barely had enough time to vacate the melting ice panels. Before the blonde could press the attack Haku formed a wall of ice panels cutting them off from Kakashi.

"It's about time you showed up," Sasuke commented between breaths.

"Well let's see if I can make up for lost time."

With that, Naruto blurred forward with his ninjato drawn. With its wind chakra coating, the sword was able to slash every mirror the second after she was able to retreat to another. Sasuke watched intently trying to figure out any of Naruto's abilities with his new found doujutsu. What he saw was shocking to the Uchiha's core. A genjutsu hid that the blonde actually had a doujutsu, but he'd never seen anything like it. Maybe that old stone under the Uchiha temple was say something about that.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," Haku shouted as she launched said needles at both her attackers.

Sasuke jumped back quite a few paces, while Naruto summoned a few shadow clones that he then used like human shields. A move he wouldn't usually take, but considering he still didn't want many people knowing about his teleportation it was the best and fastest option. Said clones disintegrated into smoke making it difficult for Haku to see if her attack even had an effect on the blonde.

"Jutsu's like that could be dangerous," Naruto joked sense his memories hinted at his clones only being hit in non-lethal ways.

"Isn't that the point," Haku dead panned.

"Only part of it," Naruto replied before adding, "What I really want to know is what a person like you is doing with a person called the demon of the mist."

"What do you mean? I'm a tool to be used, I owe him everything," Haku tried to keep her voice monotone, but talking about her own past always made her leak emotion.

"I know you don't whole-heartedly believe that, or you would've tried to kill me in the forest," Naruto said causing Haku's eyes to widen behind her mask.

Haku stood motionless for a few moments before announcing "did you know that having a Kekkei Genkai is frowned upon where I come from?

This caught Naruto off-guard since he wasn't expecting a life story speech.

"When I was younger, my own father tried to kill me when he found out I could use these abilities. So, in the heat of the moment, I killed him and others that had come for me."

This reminded Naruto of the mobs that plagued him for most of his early life. At least he had the Hokage to protect him, she probably had no one.

"I begged for scraps, and would've died if Zabuza hadn't come when he did. He gave me something to live for and taught me not to fear the looks I got for using my powers. I'm glad that I can be used, and even if I didn't want to do everything we've done, I owe it to him to follow him until my debt is repaid."

Naruto's ninjato was now hanging lazily towards the ground. It was terrible that anyone would have to endure such a life without love or kindness of any kind. On the other hand, Sasuke was flabbergasted. To think that having a Kekkei Genkai would be frowned upon was completely ludicrous in his mind.

Before any more movements could be taken an electrical buzzing noise was heard from behind the remaining ice panels. In between the mirrors, Naruto could see Kakashi sprinting towards Zabuza with his arm enveloped in blue electrical chakra. Zabuza was too busy struggling to pry the large dog summons from his body to even think about defending. That fight was as good as over, but when Naruto's gaze turned to the remaining mirrors, he noticed that Haku was no longer there. With no more time to think, Naruto teleported.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku's eyes went dangerously wide when Naruto intercepted the Lightning Blade with his own body.

"That was dumb," Naruto said weakly as he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and looked straight into Haku's eyes. "Now you owe me your life," he said with a weak smirk, "so I want you to live the way you want to repay me." After saying that, Naruto's eyes closed.

Kakashi quickly stopped what he was doing and started using some basic medical jutsu he knew. He found the pulse, and discovered that his ex-pupil would live thanks to his jutsu only nicking some of the major organs, and the extreme healing he gained from his blessing and curse. That being said, Kakashi still assisted the healing process to the best of his own ability.

The quiet and shock that filled the area was soon broken…

"What's the matter Demon? Now that you have the perfect opportunity you're going to waste it," Bando said tauntingly. Bando continued to walk closer with his chakra cannon in hand. "If you won't finish them, I will," he said while taking aim at the injured blonde. "You ninja have such stupid…"

That was Bando's last words. What amazed everyone was who his executioner became.

"You killed your comrade," Kakashi said in disbelief.

"More of a business associate, and I hated his guts from the get go anyway so it wasn't like I was doing it for Blondie there," Zabuza replied nonchalantly as he cleaned the blood from his cleaver.

Just when things were calming down, screams of agony tore through the silence. When everyone looked for the origin they spotted Kagura writhing in pain.

"Somebody help her," Yugao pleaded.

Zabuza answered the call, but when he go there he simply bashed Kagura with the hilt of his sword and knocked he unconscious.

Yugao was about to attack the missing-nin for harming her friend when it dawned on her what he had done. He had knocked Kagura out so she wouldn't feel the pain.

Tazuna, who had be anxiously running away from stray jutsus, breathed a sigh of relief now that the battle was over. He was about to suggest they round up the workers and repair the damage, but slow clapping turned his attention toward the part of the bridge coming from the mainland.

"This has been quite a show," Gato said as he and a large group of men closed the distance so the "business," man wouldn't have to shout. "Too bad you all have to die now," Gato said in the most menacing way a midget could.

"Well, you know what they say," Kakashi teased, "Never trust a dwarf."

"I am not a dwarf!" Gato shouted angrily. "You know, I was going to let you run if you wanted, but now I'm going to have my men butcher you and dump what's left over the side of MY Bridge."

"Kakashi," Zabuza whispered, "I'm not begging, but how about a temporary alliance?"

"Only if you help finish the bridge in the place of Tazuna's best employee," Kakashi replied.

"What are you two yapping about? You know what? I don't care. Get them boys," Gato said confidently.

Gato's men readied their weapons and sized up the only two able bodied shinobi left between them and a paycheck. All at once, almost one hundred and fifty mercenaries (armed with spears, swords, bows, crossbows, and knives of all kind) charged straight at the copy-nin and the demon. It wasn't long until quite a few of them started to realize they were in way over their head. This happened when Zabuza struck down five mercs with one horizontal slash. Kakashi, and a pack of his nin-ken, swept through a through around fifteen of them thanks to the copy-nin's lightning covered hand.

"He really is a dem…" one mercenary said before being decapitated.

"That brings me up to forty-seven, what about you Kakashi?" Zabuza shouted gleefully.

"Sixty-one, sixty-two…" Kakashi counted just loud enough for the demon of the mist to hear over the screaming.

This caused Zabuza to double his efforts.

All the while, Gato cringed as the shinobi ate through all his mercenaries. It wouldn't be long until they reached him, and with this knowledge in mind, he made his way off the battlefield. Unfortunately (for Gato), Zabuza had broken through the mercenaries' line enough to spot the slow moving dwarf. And, after letting him get further away, just so it would be more enjoyable.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Zabuza asked as he advanced toward his sniveling prey.

Gato was now running as fast as his feet would take him, until he tripped due to terrible coordination and poor fitness.

"Look Zabuza, I ordered the men to only act like they were attacking you. I was only trying to help," Gato said, hoping that lying through his own teeth might be enough to save his own skin.

"Oh, well in that case I'll HELP your head off of your useless body," Zabuza replied in an almost demonic tone.

"Please, I'll pay you doub…" Gato pleaded, but the demon of the mist's mind was already made up.

Those of the mercs that hadn't died now tried to run back to the forest to resume raids that they used to make money before Gato had hired them, but they stopped when a pitchfork flew into one of them. Surprisingly, the workers had gained a conscience and rallied together those that would fight their overbearing tyrant.

With the shinobi at one side, and the villagers at the other, those left dropped their weapons and awaited their arrest. It was pretty prompt since the construction site had a lot of rope that they used to tie them up with. Fortunately, ten or so guards from the last shipment had heard about the rugged militia and had volunteered to escort the surviving mercs back to the country's only prison. With that, the people of the village split into two groups. The first assisted in treating their hero's injuries, while the second ran off to take back the money that the dwarf had taken from them. Zabuza joined the second group with since he was promised a reasonable cut of whatever they found.

*** Inside Naruto's mindscape ***

"**You know you're an idiot**," Kasumi ridiculed.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you," Naruto joked which earned him an unnoticed blush, "By the way, how long until I can regain consciousness?"

"**Two of three days, the lightning affinity can do a number on the innards. Luckily, I was here for damage control or you'd be dead**."

"So Two days… What can we do for fun around here?"

"**Umm, we can play chess; I haven't had a good match in thirty or forty years."**

And with that the Fox and Naruto played chess for the next two days. Strangely enough, they were almost evenly matched which made Kasumi wonder if she too had underestimated the child as well. This was to be interesting in the future…

**I feel that this chapter was a bit rushed. I send a message to a few people saying the chapter would be out earlier. I thank those that have been patient with me and I'm trying to make writing a bigger part of my life so I might be able to post a little more. If you have any question, or anything, just post a review or PM me. I feel I am approachable and if you want to point out something then I'm more than willing to listen.**

**PS: I'm trying to find the time to reread my work, but it's getting long and if anyone wants to make a bulleted list (doesn't matter if it's bulleted) of the changes I've made that are different than the Canon then that would be greatly appreciated. **


	18. Back to konoha and old friends

**So I'm starting on this chapter sooner rather than later. I'd like to thank all of you that sent words of encouragement. Also, it's a little concerning that I haven't got any feedback on the on the summoning contract idea. Then again it's only been a day since the update as of now, but please read these messages and send in feedback. If a good number of REVIEWS pop in then I become more confident in my decision and then the next CHAPTER gets UPDATED SOONER. That, my friends, is the power of feedback. Also I'm behind in the series, I'm an anime guy, so if anyone knows if anything interesting happened with characters like Pakura or any characters that aren't in the anime then it would help if you told me.**

**One more apology and we'll be on our way. I'm sorry that the story, during its beginning, unleashed a bunch of crazy ideas. I'm getting rid of the white chakra thing since that isn't incredibly relevant to what's happening. Other than that, I'm going to stick with the triple doujutsu mix. Yeah, it is stupid, but I we've come so far.**

**ONE more thing DOES ANYONE REMEMBER HOW OLD THIS KID IS? I've spent too much time away, and I'm going to have to go with canon age if that's all I've got left. **

**I also apologize for grammar and what not, I'm not the best and I use this fanfiction to improve my skills in spotting grammatical errors.**

**I hate formalities… is this even necessary? I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto's eye slowly blinked open as he arose from his short coma. As he stretched to get up, he felt a jolt of soreness come from his wound.

"Yep, that was stupid," Naruto admitted. He'd been caused great pain by the villagers, but between Kakashi's jutsu and the beatings, he wasn't sure which was the lesser of the evils. After his reflection upon his terrible childhood, he scanned the room for an outfit, but his eye shot to the door as heard it start to open. The door soon opened to reveal Tsunami, who was holding a simple outfit.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're awake," Tsunami said happily.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" Naruto asked since it felt as though he'd spent an eternity playing board games with a creature that supposedly wanted to end all life. Other than that part about her being controlled, she was probably one of the nicest demons he'd ever met.

"**I heard that, do you want me to show you why we're feared?**"

"N-no, I believe you," Naruto replied mentally.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunami said which drew the blonde out of his mental conversation.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. Did you say something?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"I said you've been out for three days," she repeated.

This was slightly reassuring since that was around how long Kasumi had estimated. She had definitely been a blessing and a curse in his life, but it seems as though the majority of the curse part had passed over.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Tsunami asked which gained her the hungry blonde's attention. Naruto's stomach beat was quick to unleash the mating call of a whale which earned a chuckle from Tazuna's daughter. "I'll go get something ready."

"Thanks Tsunami-chan."

"Think nothing of it; it's me who should be doing the thanking. Before I forget, I went to town I get these cloths. They aren't much, but you can wear them until we finish fixing your other outfit." After explaining this she

After this, he exited the room, walked down the stairs, and into a small dining room where he sat down and eagerly awaited his meal. Tsunami soon came out of the kitchen with a dinner tray only to stop when she saw the blonde waiting at the table.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"I'm fine," Naruto replied as Tsunami placed the tray in front him.

Tsunami thought about it and realized that shinobi must overcome injuries quicker than civilians. Thinking this, Tsunami went to go get some more tea for the hungry blonde. A few minutes later, Naruto heard the front door open and heard the voices of team seven along with two voices he was shocked to hear.

"Hey look, the gaki is up and about," Zabuza commented when he spotted the blonde.

This halted a conversation going on between those present. Immediately, Haku and Yugao got to the front of the group and bombarded the blonde with questions. These ranged anywhere from "shouldn't you be resting?" to "Do you understand how stupid you are?"

While these questions pressured Naruto to the brink of human patience, Sasuke was watching the blonde like a hawk and was waiting for his opportunity to interrogate the young Uzumaki.

Soon, things quieted down and everyone sat down and relaxed in the living room.

With the shock of the situation gone, Yugao got serious. "Naruto-san," she began, "my friend, Kagura, needs your help."

Seeing the need and seriousness of the situation, Naruto followed her to one of the guest bedroom where Kagura was placed. A senbon had been used to access the pressure point, which had kept her unconscious, until now. Haku, seeing the questioning look on the blonde's face, made her way close to the bed and was about to remove the need when Naruto spoke up.

"I don't know what exactly you need me to do, but if we're doing anything complicated, don't you think it would be smart to keep her out cold?"

"Haku, could you please leave it in for now?" Yugao ordered before turning to Naruto, "I need you try and do something about the seal on her back."

"So you want me to get rid of it?" Naruto replied, "I can stop its effects, but total removal of a seal like that requires a special sealing room."

"A sealing room, Konoha doesn't have one?"

"The last we had was destroyed during Kas… the Kyuubi's rampage," Naruto replied after taking some brushes and ink out of a bag.

The little stumble was caught by the blonde's sensei, but she filed it away as it did not seem relevant to the situation. That being said, she still made a mental note to discover if he's been speaking with the fox. If he was, it could mean the end of the village if the fox somehow tricked their own jinchuriki. It was possible that it was just a mix up, and with that in mind, her attention became directed at her friend. Who Naruto was rolling over to get a good look at the seal

Upon seeing the scale of the seal, Naruto's eyes widened, but it wasn't long before a confident grin replaced all signs of worry. This was his first time working on a seal in an actual real-life scenario, and he couldn't felt more confident. After assessing the seal for quite some time, Naruto started his work. Yugao watched with fascination as Naruto drew symbol after symbol until it was close impossible to recognize which symbols, on Kagura's back, were his and which had been there before. Finally, Naruto looked up and smiled at his sensei.

"That should do it," he said, "Seal Obstruction Jutsu."

The seal glowed, but slowly the symbols that were drawn by the young Uzumaki melded with the previous seal. After the last of the symbols had culminated with the original seal, the seal stopped glowing. Those present now noticed that the seal seemed a few shades lighter than before.

"Will she be alright?" Yugao asked.

"Of course, she had me working on her" Naruto replied teasingly.

A stray tear rolled down Yugao's cheek, and before she knew it, she had him in a thankful hug. That is, until she realized what she was doing and immediately released her student. Haku, who was standing in the doorway, felt a quick tinge of jealousy seeing the display of affection.

"I'm sorry, but thank you or saving my friend," Yugao said.

There was a little bit of a silence until the two heard, and saw, Haku who made her way over to Kagura's side. Once there, she carefully removed the senbon needle since there was no further need for Kagura to be kept in the comatose state.

"We should probably let her rest," Yugao finally said before she got up an ushered everyone out of the room.

With that, they culminated with all the other shinobi in the living room where Zabuza and Kakashi were casually talking about the events that led up to their fight. Zabuza had been free lancing after he left Kirigakure and was promised riches and asylum for his services in stopping, or acquiring, the bridge Tazuna was working on.

"So you needed some pipsqueak to protect you," Kakashi teased.

"Hey, you try having hunter-nin after day after day. I didn't like the guy, but he had the right connections to have the hunter-nin looking everywhere that I wasn't," Zabuza retorted.

When Kakashi saw Naruto, it was noticeable that the copy-nin took a second to adjust to being in the presence of his student. It almost felt as though Kakashi had betrayed him, even if he didn't mean to. Even so, he still felt as though he had to make amends for hurting one of his most prized students. It was then that he decided to take Naruto out to an all-he-could-eat ramen feast. His wallet might suffer, but he had to start repaying the blonde somehow. He'd just have to make it up one step at a time.

"Ah, what skills don't you have up your sleeves?" Zabuza asked, referring to the boy's skill in fuinjutsu.

"I just pick up a thing or two here and there," Naruto replied.

"This kid, Next time I see him he'll probably tell me that he's mastered puppetry," Zabuza joked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I've mastered it," Naruto replied sheepishly causing Zabuza to spit out some of the tea he was drinking.

"Wait, you've learned puppetry? One of the most guarded secrets of Sunagakure."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the disbelief on Zabuza's face. Leave it to Naruto to leave one of the highest bounties in the elemental kingdom with a shock and awed expression. If the Swordsman's jaw was any lower, it might've hit coffee table that was in front of him.

Luckily, an excited Tazuna came through the door.

"The village wants to hold a celebration in the honor of its heroes."

"We're not heroes…" Kakashi said before being cut off by Zabuza.

"Well, it WOULD be rude not to accept such a generous offer," He answered in place of the copy-nin.

Saying this, Zabuza pushed past Kakashi and made his way outside to "help," with the preparations.

"He likes playing hero a LOT more than he lets on," Naruto said with a sigh. "So did anything happen while I was out?"

"We sent word back to konoha about the unexpected elements of this mission…" Kakashi answered before being cut off by Yugao.

"… And I'm sure that we're not coming back alone," she hinted before heading outside.

For the Next few hours, Naruto lounged around. Every time he tried to go outside they blocked his way and said that they wouldn't feel right if a hero had to work right after waking up. They would then assure him that everything would be done soon and that the shinobi would have the party of their lives.

Finally, a few of the villagers came to get the blonde.

There were many lanterns which lit up the main street, and vendors, whom were excitedly selling their wares.

The celebration reminded Naruto of the festivals Naruto was never able to attend due to the fact that many citizens still held vengeful grudges against him. Itachi had once told him that if he continued to work for the people of the leaf he would be accepted. As long as he held his anger back that is. He wasn't angry at everyone of course, but there were times that he had to exercise extreme restraint in order to stop him from killing familiar mob members.

"Get anything you want Naruto-san. The villagers have agreed that you and your team have more than earned anything we have to offer," Tazuna said humbly since the blonde had not moved since he had exited the house.

"Don't push him too much, he's still not used to being treated fairly," Kakashi whispered to the bridge builder.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already begun to wander the streets. The colors, patterns, and lights were foreign yet familiar in that he had seen them from a distance in konoha. A nearby food vendor, who was in his mid-forties, approached Naruto with a new creation in hopes of good advertisement.

It was fantastic, but some part of Naruto snapped causing a river of tear to flow from his face. He had never experienced the kindness of a villager, and it was too much for the young blonde to take in.

"Naruto-san?" asked the food vendor "Was it too salty?"

"No," Naruto replied, "It was too good."

Of course the vendor was slightly confused, but he was still glad that it wasn't his cooking that had caused the blonde to cry.

In the distance, Kakashi couldn't hold back a growing smile. Finally, his student had become accepted and was being treated fairly. He couldn't wait for the day when Naruto would become a respected ninja in the hidden leaf.

That night, Naruto partied like there wasn't a care in his world. Dancing with beautiful women, eating contests, and simple carnival games made Naruto's inner child rejoice at the carefree scenario.

Alas the night couldn't last forever, and ended with the blond dangling off the roof of a stall. He, along with half the village, had partied so hard that they ended up falling asleep in the middle of all the celebrations.

Kakashi retrieved the boy, and brought him to the bridge builder's house. After setting him down in a bed he couldn't help but smile at the innocent child who had a nearby pillow in the most intense cuddle that he'd ever seen.

"He's going to make some girl happy one day," he said before perversely adding, "and if the Hokage is right, maybe that might be upgraded to plural."

The next morning they were preparing to go back to the leaf village when they were approached by Zabuza.

"Kakashi," Zabuza started, "can you guys take Haku with you? I was planning on going back to Kirigakure. It seems a rebellion has started and it would just be inconvenient having her getting in the way."

"I'm sure the Hokage would gladly accept anyone with a bloodline ability," Kakashi eye-smiled as he looked at a semi-anxious Haku.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Haku asked Zabuza in a slightly distraught tone.

"Of course I don't need you, and besides life isn't fit for someone who can be defeated by some genin," Zabuza said as he turned and walked away.

Haku felt her eyes fill with tears. She was useless, no one needed her.

"He's just saying that," Naruto commented when he noticed a tear glide down Haku's cheek.

"You think so?" Haku asked as she wiped the tears from her blurry eyes.

"Of course, he's just bad at showing he cares," Naruto replied.

Knowing that Zabuza was sending her to Konoha for her own protection replaced the sadness that had plagued her earlier. Who knows, maybe she'd be able to spend her time in Konoha getting to know her blonde-headed hero.

The march back to Konoha was quiet. This was due to many things. Sasuke was brooding, or thinking, over the realization that Naruto had a bloodline. Sai was mentally practicing his 'personality' so that he wouldn't stick out more. Shikamaru was actually enjoying the quiet. Kakashi and Yugao were filling Kagura in on what had happened during the past years since she had left. Haku simply listened to the blonde who was giving a full-blown description on the brighter sides of Konoha.

Finally, after about half a day's travel, they made it to the massive gates of Konoha. Upon arrival Kakashi, Yugao, Naruto, Haku, and Kagura were summoned to the Hokage's office. Most likely due to a message Kakashi had sent earlier.

"Report," the Hokage ordered professionally as soon as they arrived.

Kakashi stepped forward and gave the summarized version of everything that happened during the mission.

"I'm happy everything went well," said the Hokage after a deep sigh, "Now how about we proceed to more immediate matters. Kagura and Haku was it? I will extend both of you an offer to join our ranks as genin ninja."

"Genin? I passed the chunin exams long ago!" Kagura snapped.

"It's not that you're not capable, but accepting a kunoichi that technically went rouge is tricky business," Sarutobi explained.

"Why Genin then?" Kagura questioned.

"The other Shinobi may look down upon you if you join their squads from the start, but since you are capable you will be able to earn your place in village once more." He then turned to Haku, "You may join under the same pretenses, and do you both find this acceptable?"

Haku immediately nodded her head, while Kagura reluctantly gave a sign of her own approval.

"Great, but as genin you'll have to train under a jonin," Hiruzen said thoughtfully, "Yugao?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The purple-haired jonin answered.

"The chunin exams are coming up and you'll need three team members, how about you take them?"

The purple-haired jonin was hesitant until she realized she'd be free from teaching sooner if she had her team rank up so early. Not that she didn't enjoy the young blonde's company, but training that they had been doing was extremely taxing on her chakra reserves.

"I suppose I could take them under my wing," Yugao answered.

Even though she was slightly irritated, Kagura bowed to both of her superiors. It's not the fact that she had to bow to them that made her upset. It was that her friend seemed to have an evil gleam in her eye after considering the Hokage's proposal.

"This is nice and all, but shouldn't we work out the living conditions?" Kakashi suggested.

"Ah, that is a problem," Hiruzen noted.

The Hokage stroked his beard, and that's when he remembered something. A key he had around his neck. The question was whether the young blonde would be ready for that responsibility. After a lingering moment he decided against it. He would award the property to Naruto after he ranked up in the chunin exams.

"I hear there's a vacancy into Naruto's apartment building, she'll probably be better off in an apartment near one of her team members. Yugao, how would you feel about letting Kagura live with you for a bit?" Hiruzen said thoughtfully.

Haku found herself feeling incredibly happy about her situation. Yugao; however, wasn't entirely convinced. Her and her boyfriend wouldn't be able to spend as much private time together.

"Why my apartment?" Yugao questioned.

"According to what I've been told, her time outside of konoha has been quite an ordeal. Which reminds me, Kagura, would you go to the Yamanaka clan compound for a psychological evaluation?" Hiruzen explained and asked.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama."

"Have Naruto guide you, and you can go as well Haku, I'll go over the rest of the paperwork with these two," the Hokage said before adding, "come back in a couple of hours and I'll have the key to your new apartment ready."

The trio left quietly together while the two jonin and the Hokage continued their conversation.

"Hokage-sama, the other shinobi villages may get rather upset about having a former jonin in the upcoming competition," Kakashi commented.

"Hmmm, we'll have to set up a handicap. Maybe we'll do the heaven and earth scroll challenge, but we could give them both the scrolls," Hiruzen suggested.

"That would make them a target for the beginning," Kakashi said in surprise, "They could get killed if they made one wrong move."

"What do you think Yugao-san?" The Hokage said after thinking on what Kakashi had said.

"I believe it's only fair, I'm barely able to keep up with that blonde, and with two others I have no doubt that they'll be able to blow through any challenges in their way."

"Then I suppose that's settled, I'll make sure to inform the exam proctors about the change in competition," Hiruzen said before something dawned on him, "Kakashi, how did the new team work?"

"Honestly, they were terrible," Kakashi confessed, "Shikamaru was rather lazy, and didn't have the prowess in his jutsu that he needed to prove the he was a vital part of the team. Sai still fills distant and does exactly as ordered. His skill is not in question at all, but he so cold and calculating that it almost seems like he's been conditioned to fight that way. And Sasuke, well Sasuke is definitely talented, but he seems too eager to rush in and defeat the enemy. Not bad in most cases, but he has received many injuries that could've been avoided. His sharingan does worry me though, I believe that he might know something about Naruto's secrets, and he might be jealous."

"Hmmm, I'll have him go in for therapy and another psychological evaluation tomorrow," Hiruzen replied in a worried tone.

While they continued talking, Naruto gave Kagura, and Haku, the grand tour. And when I say grand tour, I mean he took them the long way around towards their destination.

"So, any questions?" The blonde smirked.

Neither of them asked anything since they were absorbed in a hateful stare being sent from one of the villagers. At first, they felt like it was being aimed at them, but they soon noticed that is was being directed towards the seemingly oblivious blond. It was then that Haku was reminded of the look Naruto had given her before he had saved her life. Her blood boiled. How dare they throw such angry looks towards her savior? Just as she was taking a step toward the villager, Kagura grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"There are reasons people act this way towards him," she whispered having been in the village during the early years of the blond's life.

Haku wanted to ask more, but suppressed that urge for later as Naruto continued to lead them through the village.

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the Yamanaka compound; and upon knocking, they were greeted by a cheerful Ino.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said happily before asking, "Who are they?" Her response seemed a little sour towards the other women, most likely due to her crush on her mutual blond. It must be that she still had some that Sasuke fangirl in her system. 

"Hello Ino, this is Kagura and Haku," Naruto said as he pointed to each of them respectively, "They need a psychological evaluation."

"Ah, come on, I'll go get my Dad," she replied.

Unlike many of the clans, the Yamanaka clan was rather small and was only gifted several family homes to accommodate their tight-knit family life style. One of the more notable things about their houses was the sizable flower store that nearly every one of them had worked at, at one point. The group noticed that the

Eventually Inoichi (Ino's father) and Ino's mother met the group in the living room. Ino's mother was very dressed up and proper, but it must have been Inoichi's day off because he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans.

The odd trio quickly bowed in an offer of respect.

"That isn't necessary," Inoichi said sheepishly, "now which one of you needs the psych evaluation?"

Kagura stepped forward, which caused Inoichi to stop for a second. He had heard rumors about her abandonment of the leaf, but was glad that they had a jonin-level ninja back. Being part of the intelligence and interrogation, he knew that ninja's that came back either did one of two things. One, they were double agent spies; or, two they never left again for fear of returning to a missing-nin life style.

"Well, let's get this started. Naruto, you can go home if you want. The Hokage sent a message asking me to evaluate Haku as well. This could take a while depending on how many memories I have to sift through and how many mental blocks they have," Inoichi explained.

"Ok, take good care of them," Naruto as he turned to leave before stopping, "actually; I need some more gardening supplies."

"Ah, I'll have Ino help you. Oi, Ino your cru-friend needs some help in the store," Inoichi stuttered making the oblivious blond wonder what he meant to say the first time.

After multiple crashing noises, from the upstairs part of the house, Ino appeared at the railing of the stairs.

"G-go head into the store," Ino heaved, "I'll meet you there."

Conveniently many of the Yamanaka houses also connected to the flower store.

Naruto patiently waited on the other blond until…

"So what was it that you needed?" Ino asked after flying out of the back of the store.

"What? Oh, umm well the flowers must be lacking in some sort of nutrients because they don't look like they did in the store," Naruto explained.

"Ah, I think I know what you need," she said as she walked to a nearby aisle and grabbed a couple packets that said _Flower Power_. "We use these to boost the vitality of our plants, and if you buy now I'll even throw in the special employee discount."

"Really? Thank," Naruto said because he had actually forgot most his money back at his apartment. He was so happy that he wrapped his arms around the girl and swung her around, narrowly missing some of the nearby displays.

Ino was literally speechless. She had imagined something like this happening in the future possibly, but now that it was happening it just felt so right. She knew from that moment she'd have to try harder to catch that blond boy's affection, and she'd do whatever it would take to gain his admiration.

After that, she was barely able to suppress a growing blush as she gave him his chance.

"Thanks Ino-chan, I'll come back and buy some more of this stuff if I notice a difference," he said before sprinting back to his apartment.

Ino, meanwhile, fell back into a chair and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Looks like someone's been hit by cupid's arrow," Ino's mother said observantly.

"Mom!" she shouted embarrassedly, but she couldn't argue.

When Naruto arrived home he quickly took the packs out that he had purchased, and then mixed them into the soil of his flowers.

It's then that something hit him, "Damn, I haven't seen Temari in a while, what do you think Haru? Should we go visit her?"

The foxy dog seemed to appear out of nowhere from his pocket and barked, "maybe she'll give me treats again."

"You're kind of a glutton, alright, hold on," Naruto said before teleporting to Suna.

When he arrived he couldn't help but notice that the streets were far emptier than they usually were. He went to the front door, and knocked several times.

"Who's there," a feminine voice asked as the door flew open, "oh it's you. Where have you been?" Temari added almost angrily.

"Missions, training, and whatever it takes to pay the bills," Naruto responded jokingly.

"That is just like you, but this is a weird time for you to show up out of the blue," Temari almost laughed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Some weird things have been happening. My father has been very distant, and my brother…" she said before drifting off in thought.

"What about Kankuro?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Not Kankuro, Gaara," she replied.

"I didn't know you had another brother," Naruto commented.

"I guess I never mentioned him. Well, he's a jinchuriki," she said making Naruto grimace slightly, "But unlike most of them, he's incredibly unstable. So our father always kept him away from us when we aren't on missions together. The problem is that father has been letting him run rampant and it's difficult to figure out which one is in control, him, or that crazy demon."

"Has something happened to him?"

"I don't know, no one knows, so we're just going along with his orders hoping that he really knows what he's doing," Temari said worriedly.

"Sis, who you talking to," Kankuro said he came into view, "Naruto, bro, what's up?"

"Just checking," Naruto said as he examined the boy who appeared to be in a black cat suit, "Kankuro, is it just me, or are you looking gayer ever day?"

"Shut up," Kankuro retorted.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right Naruto," Temari teased.

They continued talking for quite some time until Kankuro brought up something that neither had expected.

"So, are you going to compete in the chunin exams?" 

"Why wouldn't I? I've been eager to test my puppetry against Suna's," Naruto replied confidently.

The twins both laughed at that, not that it was really that funny, but the idea of facing someone with similar techniques from another village was quite ironic.

"You better fight fair," Kankuro added.

"Ninjas and fighting fair are two totally different things," Temari retorted.

This, of course, caused another round of laughter. And the trio continued catching up until Naruto spotted the clock.

"I better get going, if anything happens, don't hesitate to send a message and I'll drop everything, alright?"

"Ok, and if nothing else, see you at the competition," Temari said happily before Naruto vanished.

**So that's the long awaited chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this. And a special shout out to all of you that have stayed with me.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
